Drawing The Line
by Something-Red
Summary: Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise. AU Faberry. G!P Quinn. Non-incest. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Rating: **M for sexual content

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **Obviously there is eventual Faberry. There is also some minor Quinntana. And yes, this is a G!P Quinn fic. And also, this is semi-incestuous. Rachel is Quinn's aunt, but they are not blood related as Rachel was adopted which will all be explained in the story. If any of this bothers you, please avoid reading at all costs. If any trigger warnings are needed at some point in the story, I'll be sure to post them with that chapter.

**A/N: **This is a story that I've had in my head for a while now. It's intended to be a multi-chapter fic. I know that it's not the kind of story that appeals to everyone. But if you're reading, I'd like to know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

"Quinn, come on! We're going to be late!"

Quinn rolls her eyes as she listens to her mother yelling from downstairs and takes her time lacing up her shoes. When she's finished, she stands and looks around for her purse, wondering where she threw it this time.

"Quinn!"

She sighs and figures she's gonna be forced to go without it. She throws open her bedroom door and trudges down the stairs.

"You'd think we're meeting the Queen of England," she mumbles under her breath.

Judy ignores the comment and quickly ushers her daughter out the front door. "Not now, Quinn. I told you what time Rachel's plane gets here and now we only have twenty minutes!"

Both women get in the car. Judy peels out of the driveway before Quinn even has a chance to put on her seatbelt.

"Mom, calm down. It's not like waiting a few minutes will kill her," Quinn says as they speed off to the airport.

"What's going on with you? Are you not excited that Rachel's moving back?"

Quinn shrugs, "Not really. It's been years since she left and she hasn't come to visit once. Why should we be happy to see this woman? It's not like we've ever been a priority to her."

Judy frowns, but still nods, "Yes, I know that it's frustrating. But she's going through a really hard time with the divorce and needs us right now. So it's best that we all put everything behind us and start over with a clean slate."

"Whatever you say," Quinn replies half heartedly.

"Quinn, please. Will you at least try to put in the effort with your aunt?"

"She's not even my aunt," she quips.

Judy becomes irritated. "Just because she was adopted doesn't mean she's not my sister. She is still and always will be family."

"Right. Because disappearing for eight years is how you treat your family."

Judy doesn't reply and keeps her eyes trained on the road. She knows that her daughter is right. But she's ready to move past that and just wants to have her only sister back in her life.

* * *

Rachel listens as the flight attendant announces for everyone to put on their seatbelts as they would be arriving shortly. She does so absentmindedly and stares out the window and watches as the ground gets slowly closer and closer.

She begins fidgeting with her hands, becoming increasingly nervous. She hasn't set foot in Lima since she left with Finn eight years ago. Never in her life did she think she would ever return. And yet, here she was.

She also never thought that she'd be thirty years old and divorced, but life surprises you. And sometimes not in a good way. She closes her eyes as she thinks about all that's happened in recent months.

She can't believe that she hardly knows the man that she was married to for so long. He's had four affairs with other women...that she knows of. Thinking that the list most likely extends far beyond that makes her sick. She's also disturbed to know that he was getting away with it right under her nose. If it wasn't for Finn's disgruntled former assistant telling her about everything, who knows when she would have found out, if ever.

She remembers the night that she met Finn Hudson vividly. She was twenty-two, in her last semester at Lima University. Finn was a hot shot account executive that happened to be in town for business. The had bumped into each other at a local bar one night and hit it off right away. After a wild weekend together, Rachel fell in love. When Finn returned to New York City, they kept in touch and tried to work out their relationship.

Three months later when Finn was back in town visiting, he asked her to leave school to marry him and start a life together in New York. When she told Judy, her sister was furious and had warned her against doing such a foolish thing, but Rachel didn't listen. After their parents died just a few years prior, she wanted to move forward with her life. Judy was already married to Russell and had Quinn. She wanted her shot at that life.

In the end, she agreed to marry Finn and left Lima without looking back. She played the role of stay at home wife and never had to worry about working. Until now.

Rachel sighs to herself. Things could definitely be worse right now. Luckily, she was entitled to half of their savings as well as alimony. The fact that they didn't have children made it a lot easier. And Finn didn't really fight anything with the guilt weighing down on him. She received enough money to buy a small house and live comfortably while she gets her life together. And hopefully she'll be able to reconnect with her family.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Rachel snaps out of her daze to see the flight attending smiling at her from the aisle. "We're deboarding now."

She flushes in embarrassment when she sees that nearly everyone has already exited the plane. She apologizes and grabs her things and rushes out.

* * *

Quinn and Judy scan over every passenger as they leave the gate. They've been standing there for over ten minutes already. Quinn was becoming more and more impatient.

"Do you see her, Quinn? Is that her over there? No wait it's not. I can't see her. Do you see her?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and chuckles at her mom's excitement. If she's being honest with herself, she hardly remembers what Rachel looks like. She just recalls a small girl with dark hair and loud voice.

"Oh! There she is! Rachel! Over here!" Judy waves frantically.

Quinn looks over at the smiling woman approaching them. She certainly hasn't aged that much. Time has been kind to her. Quinn can tell by the tight shirt and short shorts that Rachel's wearing that the woman is still perfectly fit. She's taken good care of herself. Quinn will give her that much.

As soon as she's within arms reach, Judy envelopes her into a hug. Quinn stifles a laugh at Rachel's face while she's trying to gasp for air.

"It's so good to see you, Judy," she squeaks out, lightly patting the other woman's back.

Judy finally pulls back. "It's good to see you too! I've missed you so much," she squeals.

Rachel smiles and turns to her niece. "And Quinn! I hardly recognize you!" She pulls the younger girl into an awkward hug, which Quinn barely returns. "You've grown up so much."

"Yeah. Eight years does that to a person," she says flatly.

Rachel is taken aback but smiles politely while Judy gives her daughter a pleading look. Quinn sighs, "But I'm happy to see you, Rachel."

Rachel smiles more genuinely this time before turning to Judy. "Was Russell not able to make it?" she asks.

"He's at work at the hospital right now. He'll be home later tonight. Only I was able to get the day off."

Rachel nods in understanding. "Well, are we all ready to go?" she asks.

"Yes!" Judy exclaims. "Let's get you to your new house!"

* * *

"So how was the flight?" Judy asks to break the silence in the car.

"It was fine. Other than the two layovers it took to get here, which was ridiculous. I'll be sending an email to the airline about that."

Quinn snorts from the backseat. Was this woman serious?

"We'll worry about that later. You're going to love the house. Even Russell thought it was wonderful when we looked at it last week. Have all of your things been sent?" Judy asks.

Rachel nods, "The movers should have brought in everything this morning. All that's left to do is unpack everything."

"Quinn and I will help you. It won't be any trouble for us."

Quinn groans internally. Speak for yourself.

"Looks like we're here!" Judy speaks up.

Quinn furrows her brow in confusion as they pull into the driveway. She had yet to come see the house so she wasn't expecting this at all. "Uh Mom, you do realize that Rachel lives one street over from us, right?"

Rachel smiles, "I just thought it would be best for me to be as close to family as possible."

Quinn unbuckles her seatbelt and jumps out of the car. Well that's just great. This means she'll probably have to put up with seeing her aunt everyday.

The three women enter the house to see several boxes piled into the living room. Each one expertly labeled, no doubt by Rachel.

"Do you want to have a look around?" Judy asks Rachel.

The brunette nods as she makes her way through the spacious living room. The dining room was the next room over, also adequately sized. And the kitchen was completely separated with a swinging door. Rachel liked that.

She returns to the living room to go out the back sliding door. She was pleasantly surprised to see a pool in the backyard. Judy didn't tell her about a pool. At least now she'll be able to relax during the summer.

She comes back in and makes her way through the living room again and into the master bedroom. It's about the same size as the bedroom she had in her New York apartment. The closet is slightly smaller, but she can live with that since it's just her now. And the en suite bathroom looked nice.

Rachel then glances around the guest bedroom before making her way back to the living room. Quinn and Judy are already moving the marked boxes to their appropriate rooms. Rachel quickly gets to helping.

"I really appreciate you both doing this," she tells them.

Judy waves her off, "It's not trouble. You're my sister after all."

Rachel hears Quinn mumble something bitterly from the kitchen. She sighs and decides to ignore it. She knew it wouldn't be easy winning the acceptance of the whole family, especially her niece. But she knew she would have to try.

* * *

Quinn was unwrapping plates and cups when she heard the kitchen door swing open behind her.

"Hey Quinn," Rachel says. She reaches into the box on the counter to help Quinn unwrap. "So your mom says that you graduate in a week, right?" she asks in an attempt to make small talk.

"That's right. The last day of school was yesterday," Quinn responds without looking at the other woman.

"Oh! That's so exciting. And you're going to Lima University in the fall? That's where I went to college."

"I know," Quinn says dryly.

"At least you'll still be able to live at home. Do you know what you're going to major in yet?" Rachel asks.

Quinn shrugs. She's becoming tired of people questioning her about her future. "Not yet. Just going to get my basics out of the way for now. And I was able to get a scholarship from cheerleading so that'll help out a lot."

"You were a cheerleader?" Rachel asks, intrigued.

"Cheerleading captain, actually," she says with a bit of pride. Anyone that survives four years with Sue Sylvester deserves bragging rights for life.

"Oh yes, she was an amazing captain," Judy joins the conversation as she enters the kitchen. "We'll have to show Rachel some of your videos sometime."

Rachel smiles excitedly while Quinn rolls her eyes. She begins to put some of the plates away in a cupboard when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulls it out to see a text from Santana Lopez, one of her best friends.

**Santana: I just ran into Brittany and fucking Trouty Mouth at the mall. They were making out in the food court...**

Quinn hastily replies back.

**Quinn: Don't do anything stupid!**

**Santana: Relax Q. I didn't kill him. I'm leaving now. It hurts too much to even be near them.**

Quinn bites her lip, feeling sad knowing that her friend is hurting. Her phone buzzes with another text.

**Santana: But don't worry. I'm fine.**

**Quinn: Do you need anything?**

**Santana: I think your cock would definitely help ;)**

Quinn begins blushing furiously before looking up at her mother and Rachel. Judy was going on animatedly about god knows what while Rachel nodded along. Quinn turns her back to them and replies to the text.

**Quinn: My place in ten? My parents are out. Let yourself in.**

**Santana: Already on my way.**

Her day seems to have gotten better. Quinn smiles in excitement but then concentrates really hard when she realizes how close she is to a raging hard on. Yes, a hard on.

Quinn was arguably one of the most beautiful girls in all of Lima. But Quinn wasn't born a normal girl. She doesn't exactly like to be called abnormal. But that seems to be the case as she was born with a fully functional penis. This is something that absolutely baffled doctors since the rest of her was completely female. She even had two X chromosomes. Yet for some reason, she had male reproductive organs. This was a rare phenomenon that just happened to be bestowed upon her.

She had learned to accept it over the years. She managed to keep it hidden from the whole school. The only people that knew besides her family were her best friends, Santana and Puck. Santana obviously had no problem with it, as they had been hooking up for the past year, which Quinn didn't mind. She would rather do that with someone that she trusted and cared about. But there were no feelings involved and they made sure not to let it get in the way of their friendship. Quinn doesn't know what she would do without Santana. But she still hopes to find someone special to be intimate with and accept her in the future.

"Quinn, you okay?" Judy interrupts her thoughts.

Quinn nods, "I'm gonna take off. Me and Santana are gonna hang out for a little while."

Judy raises a knowing eyebrow at her daughter. "Okay. Make sure that you're both safe."

Quinn feels her face heating up, "Mom!" Her mom knew all about her and Santana's sexcapades after walking in on them one fateful afternoon. Judy wasn't surprised at all to find out that Quinn was a lesbian, given her condition. So she and her husband were more than okay with their daughter's sexuality. She just wanted Quinn to be careful and not ruin her future by getting a girl pregnant or contacting an STD.

"Better safe than sorry," Judy shrugs.

Rachel looks between the two completely confused. "Is Santana a friend of yours?"

"She's Quinn's girlfriend," Judy laughs.

Rachel looks down embarrassed, completely thrown off. "Oh. Well I'd love to meet her sometime."

Quinn slaps a hand to her forehead. "She's not my girlfriend, Rachel. She's just a friend."

"A friend. Right," Judy mocks, still chuckling.

"Whatever," Quinn says. "I'll see you guys later."

"Are you gonna come visit?" Rachel asks hopefully.

Quinn nods absently before dashing out of the kitchen and to her house.

* * *

The walk to her house was only a few minutes, which Quinn is glad for. She sees Santana's car already in the driveway on her way inside. She enters her bedroom to see her friend already sitting on the bed and playing with her phone. She makes sure to lock the door behind her.

"Were you busy?" the girl asks.

Quinn shakes her head. "Was just with my mom helping my aunt move. But I think they've got it."

Santana gives her a look of confusion. "You never told me you had an aunt."

Quinn shrugs as she moves to stand in front of the Latina. "It's a long story so I'll tell you about it later." She undoes her belt and pulls down the zipper to her pants. "Wasn't there something you wanted me to help you with?" she asks seductively while pulling herself out.

Santana smirks knowingly. She gently grabs a hold of Quinn's member before leaning her head forward.

* * *

**A/N: **So...what do you guys think so far? Should I keep going with this?

I know that there's not much Faberry for now, but that'll change as their relationship progresses in later chapters.

Like I said, try not to post about how disgusted you are with this fic, I gave a fair warning beforehand not to go on.

Thank you for taking the time to read!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **None for this chapter

**A/N: **Wow! I had no idea so many of you would be interested in this story! Now I have to do my best not to let you all down :)

To the anon that asked how old Rachel is in this story, she's supposed to be thirty. I had it mentioned really quick in the first chapter, but I guess I wasn't very clear with it. So for that I apologize.

To another anon who asked me how long this story would be, I don't really know at this point since it's so early on. A good guess would be 15-20 chapters though :)

I also noticed that many of you are against Quinntana and I'll definitely be mindful of that. So anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Rachel is settling comfortably on the couch when the doorbell rings, startling her. She makes her way to the door, confused because she wasn't expecting anyone tonight. When she looks through the peephole, she's even more confused when she sees who's standing there. She opens the door.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" she questions.

Quinn is caught off guard by the bluntness of the older woman. And it seems to show on her face because Rachel looks panicked for a moment before back tracking.

"Not that I don't want you here! I just wasn't expecting anyone tonight and I'm surprised to have company is all," she explains.

Quinn rolls her eyes and holds out the tupperware she brought along with her.

"My mom made dinner and said to bring this to you. She's working the night shift with my dad at the hospital so she wasn't able to come by. She just asked me to drop it off. That's all."

"Oh," Rachel says while taking the food. "I already ate. But thank you," she smiles.

Quinn just shrugs. "Well okay. See you later," she says before turning around to walk back home.

She's just at the edge of the driveway when she hears Rachel call out, "Quinn?" She groans quietly and turns to look at her aunt. "Do you think you could stay and...just hang out for a bit?"

Quinn's eyes widen. She quickly lifts a finger and points in the direction of her house. "I was just gonna go -"

"I know, I know. It's Saturday night and you probably have a life. At least more of a life than I do. I just feel like I've been going crazy these past few days. Of course I have Judy. But she's been treating me like glass and I don't like it. I don't really have anyone else to talk to. Not even a cat!" Quinn can't help but smile at that.

Rachel knows that she's probably coming off as desperate. But she really does feel like she's been going crazy. "I have nowhere to be. I've been lounging around in this all day," she gestures to her sweat pants and tank top. "And my New York friends are always too busy to talk now. Who knows if I'll ever even see them again. And also..."

Quinn listens to her ramble on and on even longer. She sighs and walks back towards her. Whatever it takes to get this woman to shut up. "Rachel stop."

The older girls snaps her mouth shut right away, embarrassed. "Sorry. I know I tend to talk in circles a lot. But I understand if -"

"No, it's fine," Quinn cuts her off. "I'll stay here with you for a little while. Okay?"

She swears that Rachel does a little jump in excitement just then.

* * *

Quinn is sitting on one end of Rachel's couch as they watch their second episode of I Love Lucy when Rachel abruptly turns the volume down.

"Am I boring you?" she asks.

Quinn looks up and shakes her head, "No, not at all." She knows that they haven't really said a word to each other since they came in. But she became too immersed in the show that she kind of forgot where she was. "This is actually one of my favorite shows."

Rachel gives a lopsided smile. "Really? That's weird. I'm surprised anyone your age has even heard of it."

"Well maybe I'm not like most people my age," Quinn answers back.

"No?"

"Maybe I'm just an old soul trapped in this body," she jokes.

"Trust me, when you're older you'll wish you could be this age again and redo everything."

"Is that what happened to you?" As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Quinn wishes she could take them back. "I'm sorry. That was a cheap shot," she says feeling guilty.

Rachel gives a sad smile and shrugs, "It's okay. I deserve it."

The two sit there for a moment. An awkward silence lingers over them. It's Rachel that finally speaks up.

"I know that I've already sorted out any issues I've had with Russell and Judy. But I owe you a personal apology," she says.

"Rachel, you don't have to do that. I don't hate you or anything." Quinn could face palm at her word choices right now.

"That may be true. But I know I'm definitely nowhere close to being your favorite person. It was probably confusing for you to have to watch me come in and out of your life like that."

Quinn doesn't say anything. She just nods the affirmative.

Rachel continues, "But I promise that I'll never do that to you and my sister again. I hate how selfish I've been in the past. And I guess it finally caught up to me with Finn and the divorce. I want to be a better person. And I hope that you'll at least give me the chance to show you that I'm changing for the better. Judy already forgave me. But your opinion of me means a lot too."

Quinn doesn't say anything at first, which doesn't surprise Rachel. She watches the blonde bite her lip, probably thinking to herself. She then stops and finally makes eye contact with the older woman.

"I forgive you. You've been through a lot and we all deserve a second chance, right?"

Rachel smiles, "That's true. And thank you, Quinn."

Quinn returns the smile and turns her attention back to the tv. Rachel turns the volume back up and the pair continue watching their show. Quinn feels a lot more relaxed now after their talk. At least they got it out there.

* * *

More time passes and both girls are howling with laughter while watching the show.

"How have I never seen this episode before?" Rachel asks.

"What? It's a classic!"

Quinn's phone goes off with a new text message. She looks at the screen to see that it's from Santana.

**Santana: Hey Q. Me and Puckerman were able to score a 12 pck. Chill at your place since your parents are gone?**

Quinn pauses to think about it. She looks over at Rachel on the couch next to her, who's eyes are glued to the tv while she lets out a quick laugh here and there.

Quinn smiles and takes the time to study her face. She has no idea why she's never acknowledged just how pretty Rachel was before tonight. Even without makeup, the woman was gorgeous. Her smooth, tanned skin was completely flawless. And while her eyes were a common shade of brown, they were probably the most expressive eyes that Quinn had ever seen.

Her phone going off again snaps her out of her thoughts.

**Santana: Hello? Q-tip are you there?**

Quinn laughs before typing out a reply that tonight's no good.

Rachel hears the phone go off and peeks over curiously to see Quinn texting that Santana girl.

She can't help herself when she asks, "Santana is your girlfriend, right?"

Quinn gives her a questioning look, "No. We're just friends." She quickly fumbles to put her phone away.

Rachel smirks, "Just friends? Or what is it called nowadays...fuck buddies?"

Quinn starts sputtering in shock. "Oh my god, Rachel! What the hell?"

The older can't help but laugh at how flustered her niece is. "I'm sorry!" she says in between breaths. "Sometimes I don't have a filter."

"You think?" Quinn yells in disbelief at the laughing woman.

Rachel finally starts calming down and wipes the tears from her eyes, still grinning. "Sorry. But that look you gave was just priceless."

Quinn feels her face heating up and brings up her hands to cover it.

"Hey," Rachel says, pulling on one of Quinn's arms. "There's no need to be ashamed of your sex life. We're both adults here. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me."

"Whatever, I know. It's just weird. I don't even like talking to my mom about this stuff."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna go telling Judy about everything we talk about. Think of me as your cool aunt, or at the very least a friend, that you can talk about anything to. No judgement."

Quinn lifts an eyebrow, "No judgement?"

Rachel brings up a finger to draw a cross over her heart. "No judgment," she repeats. "On anything, I promise. However, I will have a few harsh words with you if you ever knock some girl up."

Quinn feels anxiety creeping over her again. But this time for a different reason.

"So, you know about..." she can't bring herself to finish the sentence and instead vaguely gestures to the lower half of her body.

Rachel can tell the girl is nervous and does her best to give a calming smile. "Of course I do, Quinn. I was there when you were born after all."

Quinn wasn't aware of that fact until now.

"Are you upset with me?" Rachel asks.

"No. It's strange knowing now that you're also one of the few people that knows about this."

"And we all still love you just the same."

Quinn looks at the sincerity in Rachel's eyes and says, "Thank you."

Rachel nods before pushing the conversation in a different direction. "So if this 'Santana' isn't your girlfriend, then she's just a friends with benefits or something like that?"

Quinn shrugs, "Something like that. It's a deeper connection because she's one of my best friends. I just don't feel anything more than that for her. Romantically at least."

"You don't think sleeping together is a bad idea for your friendship at all?" Rachel asks.

Quinn is relieved that her tone is more curious than demeaning,

"No, I don't think so. I mean, she's in love with this other girl that she can't have. And I haven't really found anybody yet. So it's really just to pass time, as bad as that sounds."

"Don't you want a chance to find the right person?"

"Well, yeah of course. Eventually. But right now I'm young."

"That's true. But trust me, you'll find the right person one day. And she'll give you all the happiness that you deserve. But if what you have with Santana is good enough for you, then who am I to say anything?"

Quinn nods in understanding, thinking over Rachel's words. She knows this thing with Santana won't last forever.

"And what about you?" she asks. "No one new in your life since...what's his name? Finn?"

Rachel sighs and shakes her head. "No, I haven't dated anyone since we separated. And it's probably not a good idea right now since I'm still trying to get myself together. I mean, who would wanna date a divorced, unemployed, thirty year-old, college drop out?" she jokes lightly, but Quinn can make out a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hey, you don't know that. I'm sure there's plenty of guys that would wanna date you. Like, um..." she trails off.

"Like losers with low standards," Rachel finishes for her. Quinn opens her mouth to protest before Rachel stops her. "It's okay. I told you I was trying to better myself. And if that means putting my dating life on hold, then so be it. It's not a priority right now.

Quinn nods, gaining more respect for the woman. "Well when you do find someone, he'll need my approval first."

Rachel agrees with a firm nod, "Of course."

Quinn leans back into the couch and lets out a yawn. She glances at her phone again to see that it's already past two in the morning.

"It's late. I should probably head home," she says while standing up.

"You know you're always welcome to stay here in the guest bedroom," Rachel offers. "Not like anyone ever goes in there anyway."

Quinn smiles. "Maybe next time when I actually have something to wear besides jeans."

"Deal," Rachel nods.

They make it to the front door when Rachel speaks again. "I'll walk with you to make sure you get home safely."

"It's just five minutes away. Don't worry about it."

"Quinn, a young girl like you shouldn't be out alone this late at night. There are murderers, rapists, and thieves out there."

Quinn scoffs. "Rachel, this is Lima, the most boring place on earth where nothing ever happens. I'm pretty sure that I'll be okay."

"Fine," Rachel huffs. She holds a hand out. "Give me your phone."

Quinn wordlessly does as she's told and watches as the older woman types something quickly before handing the device back.

"You have my number. Text me when you get home," she demands.

"Will do." Quinn steps out of the doorway but is stopped when she feels a tug on her arm.

She turns around gasps when Rachel forcefully pulls her into a tight hug. Quinn feels her heart rate quicken and swears she can actually hear it pounding in her head. She carefully brings her arms up to wrap around the shorter woman's shoulders and return the embrace. Quinn finds that she actually doesn't mind this at all. Rachel shifts slightly and Quinn can't help herself when she subtly inhales the sweet scent of the other girl's hair and notes how soft it feels against her cheek. Yeah, Quinn definitely doesn't mind this.

The moment is over almost as soon as it began as Rachel steps back to smile at her niece. "Thanks for keeping me company tonight. I'll see you later?"

Quinn nods, still somewhat in a daze. "Yeah. Good night."

Rachel closes the door and when Quinn hears it lock, she begins her trek back to her house.

While walking, she can't help but think about how weird that hug was. Not the hug itself. It was innocent enough. But rather how she felt during it. It was something indescribable and definitely new. She had never felt that way while holding anyone before.

Quinn decides to try and shrug it off and believe it was probably just because it was with someone that she truly believed cared about her. Not to say that her parents and friends didn't care. But maybe it had to do with Rachel being this new person in her life. That would make sense, right?

She doesn't know. She tries to forget about the hug. She tries to forget about the fact that it felt like she spent the whole evening with a best friend that she sees all the time. It's probably just an off day. Quinn thinks that getting some sleep will help put her mind at ease.

* * *

Rachel decided to go over and say hello to Judy and Russell since they both had the afternoon off. She hasn't really gotten a chance to see her sister since the day she moved, but Judy did constantly call her whenever she had time to check up. The couple looked tired, but still excited to see her. They were all sitting in the living room and talking. Rachel had told them she was finished unpacking and that everything was in order. They promised they would go by sometime soon to see the house.

She was also happy to tell them about how their daughter had visited the previous night. They seemed to be pleasantly surprised.

"I'm really glad that you and Quinn are bonding," Judy smiles. "She doesn't really open herself up to anyone right away."

Rachel grins with the statement. Of course she didn't tell them the specifics of what her and Quinn had talked about, just that they had a good heart to heart.

"Lord knows she needs some better role models in her life," Russell adds.

"And we're not good role models for our daughter?" Judy asks teasingly.

"I meant role model friends that aren't Santana and Mohawk boy," he answers back.

"Role models or not, you know you love those kids." Russell smiles at his wife's statement.

Just then, they hear the front door open and loud voices going into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil. Looks like they're back from the movies already. I'm gonna go help Puckerman raid the fridge." Russell quickly gets up and heads to the kitchen to join the others.

Rachel stands. "I should probably get going. But I'll say hi to Quinn and her friends on my way out."

Judy gives her younger sister a hug. "Take care. I'm sorry I haven't been there these past few days. But I'll see if I can switch some shifts around to be home more."

"Judy, please. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Rachel smiles gratefully before heading in the direction of the kitchen. She bumps into Russell on his way out with a sandwich in hand.

"I told Quinn that you stopped by," he informs her with a smile.

"Thanks Russell. I'll see you later." He nods and walks back to the living room.

As Rachel steps towards the kitchen, she hears a male voice say, "I didn't know had an aunt. What gives, Fabray?"

She turns the corner to see who she assumes to be Puck digging around in the fridge, along with Quinn and a young, dark haired girl sitting at the table. The girl who she guesses is Santana has her back towards Rachel and is concentrated on filing her nails. Quinn sees her come in and smiles, but the other two seem to be oblivious to her presence.

Rachel is about to open her mouth to say hello before Santana's words stop her dead in her tracks.

"Yeah, her evil, narcissistic, crazy bitch aunt Rachel," Santana says to Puck.

"What? Really?" the boy asks with his head still deep in the fridge.

Rachel locks eyes with Quinn for a moment, both too stunned to say or do anything.

"That's about as much as Quinn's told me," Santana shrugs. "And that she's a selfish shrew who walks around like she's got a stick lodged up her ass."

Rachel suddenly feels incredibly humiliated and silently turns on her heel without a word.

Quinn watches her go and wants to run after her, but knows that it'll probably seem odd to her friends, especially since they weren't aware Rachel was even in the room. So she decides to wait for now. She feels herself growing irrationally angry with Santana. She remembers saying those things, but that was the first day Rachel moved back. Before she really even knew her.

Puck finally emerges from the fridge with some leftovers. "That true, Quinn?" he asks.

"No," she says with a scowl.

"That's what you were saying the other day," Santana reminds her nonchalantly.

"Well it's not true. So just lay off of Rachel."

Santana puts her nail file down and finally looks up at Quinn. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing!" she snaps. "I was wrong about Rachel and I don't like you saying those things about her."

"You're the one that said them in the first place."

"I don't care!"

Santana holds her hands up in surrender. "Whoa jeez, calm down. I'm sorry, okay?"

Puck watches as the two go back and forth. "I wanna meet her and see what the big deal is," he says with his mouth full.

* * *

Rachel leans back against the counter as she nurses her second glass of wine that night. She has her eyes closed and has been trying to relax by listening to the light music playing, but it hasn't been working. She's feels upset and embarrassed.

She knows that she shouldn't be this upset. She's been called worse things before, even to her face. She knows that she shouldn't be fazed by what some kids say about her.

With a bit of alcohol in her system, she's able to admit to herself that she's only bothered this much because of the fact that it was Quinn. She has no idea why, but knowing Quinn said those things about her makes her heart ache. But who is she kidding? Of course her niece can't stand her. How could she?

Rachel thinks back to the night before. Quinn had seemed so genuine when they talked. That was probably just her being polite. Rachel did practically beg her to stay after all. She probably thought Rachel was just so sad and pathetic, but she didn't have the heart to be rude and only hung around out of pity.

Of course that's why, Rachel thinks. But why does it even bother her this much? Why does it hurt so much this time?

Rachel jumps when the doorbell rings. Once again, she wasn't expecting company. She frowns and puts her wine glass down. The doorbell rings again as she makes her way to the front of the house.

"Coming!" she calls out.

She swings open the door only to see Quinn standing on her doorstep. Rachel quickly decides that she can't know how upset she is to preserve her pride. So she plasters on a fake smile.

"Hey Quinn! It's nice to see you!"

The younger girl shifts nervously from one foot to the other. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Rachel answers as she steps back allowing the blonde to enter.

Quinn watches as Rachel walks to the kitchen and follows right behind her. The older girl picks up a glass of wine from the counter and starts downing it.

"Barbra Streisand? Really?" Quinn laughs at the music playing.

Rachel blushes before yanking the iPod from its docking system, effectively silencing the room.

"Babs is a guilty pleasure," she explains while pouring herself another glass of wine.

Quinn frowns, "Everything okay?"

"Fine," she says before exiting the kitchen and going to the couch. She didn't mean to come off the way she did to her niece. But she can't help it right now.

Quinn sighs and follows after her again, suddenly feeling unwelcome. She sits down at the other end of the couch, neither woman looking at the other.

It's Quinn who finally breaks the silence. "Look, about what Santana said, I -"

"No, Quinn. You don't have to explain anything to me. I understand."

"No you don't. I don't really think those things about you."

"Quinn," Rachel says more sternly. She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "You don't have to pretend to like me to spare my feelings. You don't have to be here because you feel sorry for me, okay? I can manage just fine."

"Rachel, stop. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be, okay? I'm here because I like being around you. And because I need to apologize."

Rachel shakes her head, "That's not necessary. I already told you that I -"

"Shut up," Quinn says quickly. Rachel's mouth hangs open incredulously. But before she can retort, Quinn beats her to the punch. "Yes, I said those things the first day you came back. It was incredibly ignorant on my part. I knew nothing about you, Rachel. It was all sudden and I was just venting to Santana."

Rachel nods slowly, but doesn't say anything. Quinn goes on.

"I shouldn't have judged you like that before getting to know you. Because you're not like that at all. You're actually pretty awesome. Like so awesome that I wanna hang out with you more."

Quinn takes a breath and stares at Rachel, who's looking back with an unreadable expression.

"So I'm sorry," she continues. "I really am. And I'm hoping that you'll forgive me?"

Rachel smiles, and Quinn can tell that it's genuine this time. "I'll always forgive you, Quinn. And I'm sorry for acting like this. I know that I'm older, but I still feel insecure every once in a while," she says while casting her eyes downward.

Quinn reaches over and lightly touches the other woman's shoulder. "We all have our insecurities."

Rachel smiles sadly. "That is true. But I stand by what I said. I only want you to be here if you truly want to be."

Quinn smirks and settles back into the couch. "Then you're gonna have a hard time getting rid of me."

Rachel laughs before grabbing the tv remote. "Good. So, you up for another marathon of I Love Lucy?"

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think so far. Next chapter is graduation :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **Very minor sexual content in this chapter.

**A/N: **Have I mentioned how awesome you guys are? Seeing how you all enjoy this story only motivates me more. So thank you :)

* * *

"Puck! Your tassel is on the wrong side, you idiot."

"Well, shit. It's not like they tell us these things."

"They said it like ten times during rehearsal! Were you even paying attention?"

"It's fixed! You happy now?"

Quinn shakes her head as she watches her best friends argue once again. They weren't the only irritated ones. The entire senior class was currently backstage at their graduation ceremony, adorning their red cap and gowns. They had been crowded back there for over half an hour and everyone was starting to become impatient. The ceremony was supposed to start any moment now.

She feels the vibrating of her phone and looks at it only to smile.

**Rachel: Good luck! Try not to fall on your face :p**

Quinn types out a reply.

**Quinn: Shut up! You're making me more nervous than I already am!**

She looks up to see Puck peeking the the curtain draped between them and the audience.

"Do you see my parents?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, they're in the second row," he tells her.

"Are mine here yet?" Quinn asks. She knows that they were still getting ready by the time she left and wouldn't be surprised if they were late.

"Uh," Puck scans all over the crowd for them. "Yeah, I see them in the third row."

Quinn nods.

"Holy shit! Who's that with your parents?" Puck asks.

Quinn moves him aside to look through the curtain, though she has a pretty good idea of who he's asking about. And sure enough, wearing a simple blue dress with perfect hair and makeup, was her aunt. The woman is laughing while looking at her phone as she sits next to an eager looking Judy and Russell.

"That's just Rachel," she tells him.

"What!" he goes to look back through the curtains again. "That's you're aunt Rachel? No fucking way. Why have you been holding out on us?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and ignores him.

Santana shoves him out of the way to see for herself. "No way, that girl with the dark hair and blue dress is your aunt?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Damn, Q. She's hot." Quinn laughs at both of her friends trying to ogle Rachel at the same time. Puck was hunched over with Santana's elbow digging into his back.

"She looks nothing like you and Judes," Santana comments.

"She was adopted. And she's a lot younger than my mom," Quinn explains.

Puck turns around faster than the speed of light. "So, you're not actually related? Dude! You gotta let me hit that! She single?"

"Fuck off, Puckerman," she snaps. "Don't even think about it."

"Aww, but Quinn!"

She ignores him once again when she receives another text message.

**Rachel: You know I'm joking. You'll be fine. Any crazy plans tonight?**

Quinn remembers the party at Dave Karofsky's that most of the seniors were going to. Puck had convinced her and Santana to go, much to her dismay.

**Quinn: Yeah I've got some lame party to go to after dinner**

The reply is instant.

**Rachel: Will there be alcohol?**

Quinn laughs.

**Quinn: Lol I would hope so, but more than likely yes**

She knows that Rachel won't tell her mom anything about this so she might as well be honest.

**Rachel: Quinn! You'd better not be driving tonight!**

"Alright, places everyone! Just like rehearsal! Move it, Sandbags! Jacob, if you don't get that cap on your jewfro right, you're not walking! Get off the floor you lazy walruses! Come on!"

Quinn shudders at Sue Sylvester's booming voice. Hopefully she'll never have to see that woman again after this. She rapidly takes her place in line and discreetly types out one last text.

**Quinn: Santana's driving me so stop worrying. And the show's about to start so I'll so you after!**

She hears Principal Figgins calling out names on the microphone and ends up sandwiched in line between Sam Evans and some other jock from the football team, both wearing too much cologne. She groans and shoves her phone back in her pocket.

"Artie Abrams."

Quinn feels like she's in a sauna with everyone crammed together and she can't wait to get out of there. Names are being called in a seemingly never ending list and she grows bored quickly.

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

More names are called out one by one followed by immediate applause. Quinn frowns when her stomach starts growling. She perks up when she thinks about stuffing herself with breadsticks after this and -

"Samuel Evans."

Oh crap, she's next.

She takes a deep breath and gets her "award winning" smile ready. Or at least that's what Coach Sylvester called it when she drilled it into the whole team.

"Quinn Fabray."

She looks to the crowd as they applaud for her. Everything seems to go in slow motion in this moment as she walks across the stage. It's almost surreal.

She only manages to lock her eyes onto one person, the small brunette jumping up and down, clapping with a beaming smile on her face.

Every other face in the crowd is pretty much blurred to her. Her heart can't help but flutter seeing Rachel look so happy for her. She's vaguely aware of Principal Figgins shaking one hand and placing a diploma in the other. It's only when Judy's camera starts blinding her eyes that she snaps out of it.

Quinn flashes one last smile before exiting the stage.

* * *

Quinn munches on her third breadstick in the past five minutes. Totally worth the wait, she thinks.

She and her two best friends, along with her parents and Rachel, were all crowded in a booth at Breadstix.

"Looks like all of McKinley decided to show up," Russell remarks and takes another sip of wine.

Quinn and Santana both nod absentmindedly as they scarf down more breadsticks.

"Slow down, girls. Save room for dinner," Judy reprimands.

Quinn ignores her as she's now focused on something else. She glares down the table at Puck, who happens to be sitting across from Rachel, and no doubt flirting with her. Didn't she tell him not to bother her?

She hears him going on about his pool cleaning business and rolls her eyes. Rachel looks like she's trying to stifle a laugh.

"So, are you guys excited for an entire summer without cheer practice for once?" Judy asks.

Santana groans, "Oh god, yes. I have four years of sleep to catch up on."

Quinn chuckles. "I definitely won't miss the three hour suicides."

"For real! I've thrown up like ten times cause of that shit."

"I know, I was there. I was also at the top of the pyramid during one of those times," Quinn reminds her.

"Yeah we were there too...at the hospital for Quinn's sprained wrist!" Russell joins in.

Santana nearly spits out her drink in laughter. Quinn cringes at the memory of falling straight into a pile of vomit. None of the girls were brave enough to step in it to catch her, leaving her to plunge to her doom.

"I almost had a heart attack that day!" Judy cries. "My poor Quinnie!"

"Ugh, mom. Don't call me that," Quinn whines.

"What? I was so scared! And you just wouldn't stop crying!"

Santana doubles over in laughter while Russell can't help snickering.

"Okay, first of all, I was fifteen. Second of all, I was covered in puke. You would all be crying too! And third of all, coach told me I would be off the team if I dared to cry on her field. I had to hold it in until I got to the hospital!"

"Whatever. Coach had me do suicides for two more hours when you left for 'damaging her head cheerleader'," Santana air quotes.

"That's ludicrous!" Judy cries.

"Right!"

Her friend and mom continue to rant, but Quinn tunes her out as someone else catches her attention. She looks to Rachel only to see her aunt smiling at her, probably listening in on their conversation and ignoring Puck. She's giving her a both intrigued and amused look. Quinn bashfully smiles back and averts her gaze to shove another breadstick in her mouth.

* * *

Almost an hour goes by before their food finally arrives. Quinn is now sitting across from Rachel since she made Puck switch seats with her. After arguing, and losing miserably, he reluctantly agreed.

She smirks as she watches her parents grill him and Santana about their college plans. He looks incredibly bummed out. Serves him right.

"Your friends seem...interesting," Rachel says to her in a voice low enough for only them to hear.

Quinn scoffs, "It's alright. You can say that they're rude with terrible social skills. Won't hurt my feelings one bit."

"Okay, I know I'm older," Rachel whispers to Quinn as she leans across the table. "But I'm pretty sure that when your friend offered to clean my pool and mow my lawn, he was saying that he actually wants to...mow my lawn," she giggles. "What a charmer."

Quinn raises her eyebrows, "That's Puck for you."

"Well my pool does need cleaning," Rachel says. "It looks like the previous owners haven't fished the leaves out in a while. And your friend did offer a discount."

"Rachel, he just wants to get in your pants," she whispers harshly. "Don't be stupid."

"Calm down. Do you really think that I would sleep with one of your friends? How low do you think of me?" Rachel asks with sadness in her voice.

Quinn sighs, "That's not how I meant it. It's just that he's notorious for...mowing the lawn of every woman in Lima, and I told him to stay away from you."

"Quinn, I would never do that to you. So stop worrying about it. I'll call another pool cleaning service if it makes you feel better."

"No, don't do that. You can have Puck do it. He actually does a pretty good job anyway."

Rachel shrugs, "I'll think about it."

Judy turns her attention to them and starts conversing with Rachel. Puck, Santana, and Russell are still talking amongst each other. Quinn sighs in relief knowing that no one else overheard their quick, heated conversation.

She loves Puck. She really does. And he can sleep with every girl in Ohio for all she cares.

Just not Rachel.

Because Rachel is way too good for that. Definitely too good for him. And especially too good for her jerk of an ex husband. She deserves so much more. She deserves all the love that she gets in life and then some.

Quinn watches as Rachel laughs with the others. Quinn loves that laugh. She's always so graceful with everything she does, and it just comes off as second nature.

She looks so beautiful, Quinn thinks. The way her eyes light up when she's enjoying herself is indescribable. And her smile is just something else. It's so amazing. Quinn wishes she could be able to see that smile everyday. To be able to make her smile every day. And just find ways to make her happy and...

Wait...what?

...

Quinn stops breathing. Time seems to slow as everything comes crashing down on her at once. It all seems to suddenly make sense. The jealousy she was feeling when Puck was flirting. All the times she couldn't help staring, which is literally all the time now. The longing to be with her every minute over the past several days. The fact that the woman was always on her mind now.

Holy shit, Quinn thinks. She totally has a crush on Rachel. Her aunt Rachel. Aunt Rachel.

Something inside of her snaps and she feels like a bucket of cold water was just thrown on her face. She starts mentally berating herself.

How could this have happened? It's completely wrong! Wrong on so many levels. Rachel is family, for Christ's sake! She can't have feelings for someone in her family. It's insane. And completely fucked up.

Santana nudging her drags her out of her inner turnoil.

"You okay?" she whispers. "You're staring into space like you wanna kill something."

Quinn starts panicking for a second. There's no way that Santana can already know, can she? That would be completely ridiculous. But not entirely impossible.

"Earth to Quinn," her friend says a little louder, waving a hand in front of her face.

"I'm fine!" she chokes out, trying to get herself together.

Santana raises an eyebrow at her, not quite convinced.

"I'm fine," she repeats more calmly this time, to reassure herself more than anything.

She chances one more look at Rachel as she's laughing with Judy and shakes her head. This is so fucked up.

* * *

They've been at the party at Dave Karofsky's for at least three hours, and Quinn has been sitting in the same spot on the couch since they got there, nursing beers that her friends have been bringing to her.

It looks like everyone at Breadstix came here right after. There's hardly any room with everyone crammed together and dancing in the living room. For once, she doesn't mind the insanely loud music since it's sort of helping her distract her from her thoughts.

She looks around at all of the familiar faces. Most of which she'll probably have nothing to do with ever again. Not that she cares. She learned more over the years that high school is nothing but a complete joke.

She notices Santana dancing near the corner of the room with Brittany Pierce, the girl Santana has long been in love with for a long time but is too scared to do anything about it. The two had messed around throughout most of high school with no strings attached. But Santana was too stubborn to admit her feelings. Brittany ended things completely when she started dating Sam earlier this year.

The two are still very good friends, if the way they're grinding right now is anything to go by. Quinn just wishes that her friend would finally pull her head out of her ass and do something.

The songs ends and Brittany whispers something in Santana's ear before running off to the kitchen. Santana sees Quinn sitting alone on the couch and joins her.

"You doing okay?" she asks.

Quinn looks at her and nods with a reassuring smile.

But honestly, she's far from okay right now. Quinn looks around at other couples dancing together. For a moment, she wishes that she could be able to dance with Rachel like that but quickly tells herself she can't be thinking these things. She needs to find a way to get over whatever these feelings are and fast.

Get over it before things get worse. It's already bad enough and she's just only realizing her feelings.

She chugs the rest of the beer in her cup and sets it down on the floor.

Nip it in the bud. Just get over it. That's what she needs to do.

Puck spots them on the couch and makes his way over to sit between them.

"Fuck yes. We're finally done with high school," he grins.

"Yeah, I'm glad I had you guys to help me get through it," Quinn says.

"Definitely. I'd say we did it right," Puck says and all three nod their heads in agreement.

"I don't know if it's just me, but this is kind of boring for our last high school party ever," Santana yells to them over the music.

"No, you're right," Quinn agrees.

"It'll probably get better if we do some shots," Puck suggests.

Quinn nods and follows her friends into the kitchen.

* * *

She's not sure how many tequila shots she's had. She lost count somewhere around five. There might have been a game or two of beer pong. She doesn't remember. All she knows is that the counter she's leaning on keeps shifting back and forth from diagonal to horizontal. She leans down to put her face on it and giggles.

"Looks like Quinn's drunk," she faintly hears a male voice say.

"Fuck you, Puckerman! You're drunk!" she calls out, only to burst into another fit of giggles.

"Okay, Q-Tip. Up you go."

Santana pulls the blonde off the counter and holds her by the waist so she doesn't fall over.

"You got her?" Puck asks.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Yeah I guess so."

Quinn closes her eyes and nuzzles her friend's shoulder, feeling a little sleepy. "I'm sorry I'm drunk."

Santana laughs, "Don't worry. Everyone's drunk."

Quinn doesn't say anything and just nods her head, returning to her micronap.

When she opens her eyes again, she stands up straight and leans with her hands planted on the counter. She turns to Santana only to see the girl staring murderously at something in the distance.

Quinn turns her head to see Sam and Brittany making out rather aggressively right outside the open back door. She frowns and turns back to her friend.

"You're not being very subtle." Quinn was trying to whisper, but ended up shouting rather loud.

Santana's eyes widen before she slaps a hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Keep your voice down," she says.

"Sorry," Quinn mumbles.

Santana brings her hand down before crossing her arms over her chest with a forlorn look on her face.

Quinn frowns and wraps an arm around her waist. "It's okay," she tells her.

"Do you wanna go?" her friend asks suddenly.

Quinn thinks about it. She's not having that much fun and it looks like Santana is miserable.

"Where's Puck?" she asks.

"He went with some girl to the pool."

Quinn shudders to think about what's going on in that pool. "Yeah, I'm ready to go," she says.

Before she knows what's going on, Santana is dragging her through the sea of people in the living room and out the front door. She doesn't even get the chance to say bye to anyone, not that she honestly cares.

Santana is able to get them both to her car unscathed. She opens the passenger door and gently helps Quinn settle in her seat.

"You okay to drive?" Quinn asks as she fumbles to put her seat belt on.

"I'm fine," she slams the door and goes to the driver's side.

Quinn swears that she only closed her eyes for maybe ten seconds. But apparently not because when she opens them again, they're parked in front of her house.

"I think I fell asleep."

"Yeah, you were snoring a little," Santana smiles.

Quinn grimaces and unbuckles herself. Before she opens the door, she turns to her friend to say bye, but stops when she notices the other girl's eyes glistening with unshed tears.

She reaches over to lightly touch her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay."

Santana wordlessly unbuckles herself and leans over the center console to Quinn, who's too drunk and surprised to react.

The dark haired girl attaches her lips to Quinn's neck and leaves soft kisses on a trail from the base to her ear. Quinn moans and tilts her head to the side for better access. It feels really good this time, probably because she's drunk.

She feels a hand slowly making it's way up her dress right to the edge of her boxer briefs. The other girl wastes no time and cups her through the material.

Quinn gasps and opens her eyes to shift her gaze downward. She sees the dark hair of someone assaulting her neck. And her unfocused mind can't help but wander.

For a quick moment, she's imagining Rachel there instead of Santana. Pressing her plump lips against her neck and massaging her length through her shorts. The thought makes her grow incredibly harder and it's only then that Quinn realizes where her just imagination is going.

"Santana! Stop!" she cries.

The Latina jumps back in panic. "What? What's wrong?"

Quinn shakes her head and takes a deep breath. She covers her face with her hands and tries to calm down, feeling completely ashamed of herself.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I know that I should have asked you first but I -"

"No, that's not it," Quinn cuts her off.

"Okay? If you're tired we don't have to do this tonight."

Quinn shakes her head again and sighs. "You're only doing this because you're upset about Brittany," she tells her.

"So what? We use each other and we're both okay with that. We talked about this."

"We can't run from our problems forever," Quinn says. "It's great but we deserve better than this. And you know that. It's just not right anymore."

Santana exhales and reluctantly nods her head. "I know. I'm sorry, Quinn."

Quinn notices that she's on the verge of tears again.

"No, I'm sorry," she pulls her friend into her side.

"Pfft, what are you sorry for? You were being the smart one here. And you're a drunk mess."

Quinn just shrugs. She didn't give the whole reason as to why she wanted to stop. The thought that she can't even be completely honest with her best friend makes her feel a little guilty. And there's the slight fear that Santana would want nothing to do with her if she knew.

"Will you still love me even when I'm messed up?" she asks.

"We're all messed up. So don't ever think that it's just you. And yes, I'll always love you no matter what." Santana sits up straight. "Now enough of this sappy shit. We'll talk more tomorrow. Let's get you inside."

Both girls get out of the car and walk up the driveway to the front door. Quinn unlocks it and turns knob to open it.

"Text me tomorrow Q-Ball," Santana smirks before retreating back to her car.

Quinn watches her friend get in and drive off down the road. She turns around and looks at the doorknob still in her hand and frowns.

She doesn't feel like going to her room just yet. She wants to see somebody.

Grinning, she closes the door and starts running back down the driveway, stumbling in the process.

* * *

Rachel groans and tosses over in her bed. What is that damn noise? It's been pulling her in and out of sleep for the past five minutes now.

When she hears it again, she gets fed up and sits up in her bed. She looks around, confused, only to see that it's her cell phone ringing.

She rubs her eyes before snatching up the annoying device. With one look at the screen, she becomes suddenly awake and quickly answers the call.

"Quinn?"

"Raaachellll," she hears on the other end.

She sighs, "Quinn, it's three in the morning."

"Rachel."

"Quinn."

"Raachelll."

"Quinn?"

"Ray...chell!" Quinn giggles to herself and keeps repeating the name.

Rachel quickly realizes that the younger girl is without a doubt completely wasted.

"Quinn!"

"Mmm?"

She figures she at least has her attention now. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Hmm, I don't know?"

Rachel sighs, "Are you at home?"

"No," Quinn states with finality.

"What? Where are you?" Rachel quickly shuffles out of her bed.

"Um, I don't know? I'm somewhere outside?"

Rachel scrambles to find the robe hanging on her closet door and wraps it around her body. She then fumbles in the dark to find her shoes.

She holds the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Where outside are you? Do you know where you're at?"

"Mmm, it's a surprise."

Rachel is able to get her shoes on and heads out of her room.

"Quinn, just stay where you are! I'm coming to get you!"

She knew having no car would make this task near impossible. So she was already plotting out her plan to quietly sneak into Judy's house with her spare key and take Quinn's car to find her. She said she was riding with Santana to that party so it should still be there.

"Rachel!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

She throws open the front door and nearly trips over the blonde sitting on her doorstep. She's able to catch herself using the doorframe.

"Quinn!"

The girl smiles sheepishly up at her. "Surprise?"

Rachel lets out a puff of air in relief. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn carefully stands herself up. "I just wanted to say hi."

Rachel rolls her eyes and grabs her niece by the elbow. "Come on. Get inside."

When she's sure that Quinn is able to walk on her own, Rachel marches towards the kitchen with the girl following right behind her. She pulls a water bottle out of the fridge and hands it over.

"Drink this," she demands.

Quinn takes the bottle and examines it with a frown. "Why?"

"Drink the damn water!"

Jumping in surprise, Quinn twists off the cap and starts chugging. Rachel takes a calming breath and leans against the counter, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't want you to be hungover tomorrow," she explains.

Quinn puts the bottle down and lays a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I just get really cranky when I'm woken up in the middle of the night."

"Oh. I didn't know you were asleep."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Rachel smiles.

"As long as you're not mad. I don't wanna see you mad. That would be scary."

Rachel tilts her head, amused. "You think it would be scary to see me mad?"

Quinn nods her head fervently. "Yeah. I think that you'll yell and yell and your face will turn red. Like really red and your whole body will inflate. Then you'll grow claws and turn into a giant crab and spin in circles until you eat everything and everyone."

Rachel snorts, "That's ridiculous."

"I know it is. I just wanted to make you laugh. You're way too serious right now. It's weird," Quinn smiles.

"No, what's weird is you showing up drunk at my doorstep at three in the morning. Why aren't you at home?"

Quinn shrugs. "I missed being here?"

"Quinn, you've been here nearly everyday since I got here. And if you don't want to be at home, you should be with your friends on your big night."

"I was with them earlier. And now I'm here. Okay? Plus, it got weird with Santana."

Rachel knows it's none of her business, but she can't help but pry. "How did it get weird with Santana?"

"She wanted to...you know. In the car. But then I told her I didn't want to do that with her anymore."

"Is it because of what I said about it?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Quinn nods.

"Quinn! Don't listen to me about relationships! I can barely keep my own shit together. I don't want to ruin your life too!" she cries.

"No. You were right."

"It wasn't my place to say anything!" Rachel throws her hands up. "And now look. I've ruined your friendship with her."

"Rachel, stop." Quinn suddenly feels a bit sober and braces her hands against the shorter woman's shoulders to calm her down. "You were right. We both deserved better and nothing good was going to come out of it. I knew it. She knew it. And now we're fine. We're still friends!"

"Oh," Rachel says, slightly embarrassed. "Well I guess it's good that you're still friends."

Quinn nods. "You didn't do anything wrong. Remember that."

Rachel smiles.

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" Quinn asks suddenly.

Rachel scoffs. "Well that's a given. I'm not letting you go home like this."

"I'd rather be here than home."

"I know. You said that already. And why is that? Do you not like living with your parents? Is everything okay?" Rachel asks with concern.

Quinn shakes her head. "It's fine over there. Besides the fact that they work a lot. I just like being here. Because I like you a lot."

"Well I'm glad. Because I feel like you're the only real friend I have now."

Quinn gives her a goofy smile, "You're amazing, Rach."

Rachel feels her cheeks heat up at the compliment. That's something she hasn't heard in a long time.

She clears her throat. "Let's get you to bed."

She leads Quinn into the guest bedroom and sits her down on the bed.

"Stay here. I'm going to find something for you to wear."

Quinn nods and does as she's told. Her eyelids are starting to feel really heavy.

Rachel returns with some sweat pants and a t-shirt. Quinn immediately stands and shamelessly pulls her dress over her head, ready for sleep.

Rachel blushes and averts her eyes, blindly holding out the clothes for her niece. When she feels Quinn take them, she quickly turns her back and waits. The room may be dark, but she feels the need to give her at least some privacy.

After a minute, Quinn speaks, "Okay. You can look now."

Rachel turns around to see Quinn crawling into the bed.

"Will you stay for a bit?" Quinn asks.

She nods and sits down on the side of the bed. She knows the girl isn't far from passing out.

"I'm glad you're okay. And I guess I'm glad you came here."

Quinn hums in agreement.

"Are you happy to be done with high school?" Rachel asks.

"Mhmm," Quinn's breathing becomes deeper. "I'm ready to get out into the real world."

"Well, the real world isn't all it's cracked up to be. Trust me."

"It can't be that bad. As long as you're there."

Rachel smiles, feeling genuinely appreciated for once. She doesn't respond and allows Quinn to finally fall asleep.

When she hears the girl's breathing evened out, she reaches forward to gently brush the long blonde hair out of her face.

"Goodnight Quinn," she whispers.

She then quietly gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

**A/N: **So now Quinn is aware of her feelings and we'll see how she handles them from now on.

What do you guys think? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **None for this chapter.

**A/N: **Hey guys. I know this chapter is a few days late and I'm really sorry for that. This was the last week of summer classes, so I've been caught up with projects and papers. But at least the rest of my summer is free :)

Without further ado, here is the next chapter!

* * *

Quinn feels morning light creeping up on her face and groans. She dares to peek one eye open and sighs, remembering that she's not in her own room. Sitting up, she shakes her head at herself and the memory of all that happened the night before.

She doesn't know in what world she thought it would be a good idea to come see Rachel while she was drunk. But luckily, she remembers enough to know that she didn't let anything slip. But still, she can't do this again. It was stupid and reckless.

Quinn carefully climbs out of the bed and stretches. She then picks up the discarded dress on the floor but not before blushing. After quickly making up the bed, she leaves the guest bedroom.

There's no sign of Rachel in the living room, so Quinn decides to sit on the couch for a bit. She looks at the clock and sees that it's only eight in the morning, which is pretty early to be up after a night of drinking.

She thinks back and remembers how surprised Rachel was to see her. Why wouldn't she be? What kinds of niece comes knocking at your door in the middle of the night? Quinn knows that she can't keep behaving like this. It hurts, but she knows she's going to have to try to stay away from Rachel before something happens.

Quinn jumps in surprise when she hears the front door unlock and open.

"I'm forever yours...faithfully," Rachel sings as she walks in the door. Quinn smiles, she's never heard Rachel sing before and she actually sounds pretty amazing.

Rachel turns the lock on the door and spins around only to be caught off guard and immediately stops singing. Quinn assumes that she just got back from running as she's wearing a t-shirt and shorts and is completely covered in sweat.

"Quinn! You're up early," she smiles.

Quinn nods. "You have a nice voice," she can't help but say.

Rachel's cheeks turn a light shade of pink as she walks over and sits down on the couch. "I used to sing all the time growing up and actually wanted to do that for a living. I even majored in Musical Theatre in college."

Quinn is honestly surprised because she wasn't aware of what Rachel studied in college. How much about Rachel does she not know? "Then why did you stop singing if you love it so much?"

Rachel doesn't answer, and instead gives a warm smile. "How are you feeling? Hungover I bet?" she changes the subject.

Quinn wants to press the matter, but decides not to because it's none of her business. "No, just tired actually."

"Well I'd say so, considering you only slept for a few hours."

"Yeah...and listen, I'm so sorry about last night. It was stupid to come and wake you up like that."

"Quinn, I already told you last night, don't worry about it. I'm glad that you came here of all places because at least I know you're okay."

Quinn feels her heart swell for a moment. She clears her throat and suddenly stands up.

"I should probably get home," she says.

"If you want, I can make breakfast," Rachel offers as she stands as well.

Quinn shakes her head and starts walking towards the door. "I'm not hungry. I just need to shower and get some more sleep."

"You know you can do that here."

She stops and turns around to look at the hopeful woman. Rachel definitely wasn't making this easy for her. She smiles softly and says, "I really should get home."

Rachel looks down slightly embarrassed. She didn't mean to come off as needy again. "Of course. You're right. I'm sorry."

Quinn nods and opens the door. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Quinn hadn't seen Puck or Santana since the night of their graduation, so the three of them decided to spend the day together and found themselves at the mall. After listening to Quinn and Puck argue for fifteen minutes about which store to go to next, Santana became fed up and forced them all to sit down at the food court for a while and chill out.

Puck is going through all of the t-shirts he's bought so far while Santana types away on her phone.

Quinn feels her own phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulls it out and frowns.

**Rachel: You doing okay? I haven't heard from you in a few days...**

She sighs. It's already been three days since the last time she saw Rachel. And each day she's received a text that she's left unanswered. This whole staying away from her thing was a lot harder than she expected it to be. She was really missing the other woman.

Going against her plan, she replies back this time.

**Quinn: I know. I'm sorry. I've just been really busy lately.**

What a lame and cliché excuse, she thinks.

**Rachel: It's okay. I just miss you :(**

Quinn decides not to play with fire and puts her phone away.

"Who are you texting?" Quinn is startled by Santana's question.

"No one!" she answers quickly.

Her friend doesn't look convinced, and gives her a knowing look. The one that says 'I know you're hiding something'. Quinn hates that look.

Luckily, her phone starts ringing and saves her from further interrogation. Quinn sighs and looks to see that it's a call from her mom.

"Hello?"

"Quinn, your father and I are both off of work tonight. So we're all having dinner at the house," she says quickly, like she's in a hurry.

"All right, sounds good."

"Why don't you invite Santana and Noah over to eat?" Judy asks.

Quinn shrugs. "Yeah, I'll ask them."

"Great. Rachel is coming too so it should be fun. See you later!"

Quinn takes a moment before she pulls the phone down from her face, still trying to process her mom's words. Rachel would be there. Fantastic. Of course avoiding her wouldn't be this easy. And it's not like she can blame her mom for wanting to spend time with her own sister.

"What's up with you?" Puck asks.

Quinn takes a breath and turns to her friends.

"My mom wants to know if you guys wanna come over for dinner later?"

"Free food. You know I'm down." Quinn rolls her eyes at Puck. "And this fatty is probably thinking the same thing," he jokes as he pulls a struggling Santana into a playful headlock.

Quinn nods. "I'll let her know."

"Is Rachel going to be there?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, apparently."

Puck's face lights up. "Nice! I like her. I went by to clean her pool yesterday."

"Excuse me?" Quinn grits through her teeth, ready to rip his fucking head off.

The terrified boy's eyes widen. "No! Nothing like that! Chill out, Quinn."

She continues to glare at him.

He tries again. "I know you'd probably have my balls if did anything. But I swear, I'll never try anything with her. I know she's your family and shit and I respect that. But she actually is pretty cool and fun to be around."

"How did you even get her information?" Quinn questions angrily.

"What's your problem?" Santana interrupts, her question directed at Quinn.

"Yeah. You're making me out to be the Anti-Christ or something," Puck points out. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," she snaps. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just not in a good mood today."

Puck decides that it's in his best interest not to say anything more to his friend. So he goes back to organizing his shirts.

Santana is giving her that look again and it makes Quinn want to crawl under the table and hide forever.

* * *

Quinn is helping Judy in the kitchen while Russell, Puck, and Santana hang out in the living room.

"Can you set those plates out?" Judy asks as she pulls a tray out of the oven.

Quinn nods and does as she's told, carefully setting each plate down on the table.

Just as she's finishing, there's a light knock at the front door.

"Can you get that? I've got my hands full. It's probably Rachel."

Quinn swallows and makes her way to the door. She takes a breath and mentally prepares herself before she opens it.

And of course, she still wasn't prepared. Seeing the completely perfect woman standing before her brings all of those poorly repressed feelings back to the forefront of her mind.

"Oh! Hey Quinn." Rachel obviously wasn't expecting her to answer the door.

She steps forward to hug her niece and Quinn has no trouble meeting her halfway. She lets the moment sink in, but not for too long or it would look weird. She gently releases the older woman from her embrace.

"I missed you," Rachel says softly, gazing up at her with those eyes that she loves.

"I missed you too," Quinn nearly whispers.

Rachel smiles. "Let's eat! I'm starving."

Quinn steps aside to allow her in. As she closes the door, she sees her friends approach Rachel. She can't help but scowl when her and Puck embrace in a quick hug.

She hears a throat clearing beside her and looks over to see Santana staring at her strange. Quinn doesn't say anything and goes to the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner went surprisingly smooth, or at least in Quinn's mind it did. She knew that Santana was suspiciously glancing at her every so often. So she didn't dare once to look at Rachel and give away any hint of what she was thinking. She thinks a good job. And Rachel being on the other end of the table by her parents definitely helped. Yeah, she's got this.

"How do you like the pool?" Puck calls out to Rachel.

"Oh, I haven't gotten a chance to use it yet. But you did a great job cleaning it," she says politely. "Maybe I'll try it out when I get home."

"I'll go swimming with you later if you want," he offers.

Quinn picks her head up and looks at him sharply, but he doesn't notice.

But Santana does, and nudges him in the side.

"Or wait, why don't we all go?" he says looking at his two friends. "That'd be cool, right?"

Rachel beams. "Of course. That'd be fun."

"Yeah! That's sounds like an absolutely wonderful idea." Quinn can make out Santana's fake excited voice and it's making her uneasy. "What do you say, Quinn?"

"Yeah, Q. Are you down?" Puck asks.

She looks at the smirking Santana. Fucking instigator. And she can't say no to the hopeful look Rachel is giving her.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," she answers them.

All three smile triumphantly and Quinn rolls her eyes. They're such children.

"All right. Well you guys have fun. Me and Judy are gonna turn in early tonight," Russell announces.

They all say goodnight to the couple before leaving the Fabray house excitedly. Well, all of them are excited except for Quinn.

* * *

Quinn comes out of Rachel's guest room after changing into her swimming trunks and bikini top. She normally passes on swimming at social gatherings to avoid..specific questions about the trunks. But everyone that's here knows about her anatomy, so she was comfortable. For the most part.

As she leaves the room, she can already hear Santana yelling at Puck in Spanish. She smirks and chuckles lightly, but immediately stops she hears Rachel's bedroom door open. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the older woman walking out in a dark blue bikini. Quinn keeps her head straight and walks faster to the back door, worried that all of the blood in her body will rush down to the lower region.

"Quinn."

Of course she wouldn't get away that easy. She turns around. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel looks so timid and Quinn finds it adorable.

"What's up?" she asks, doing her best to keeps her eyes focused above the neck.

Rachel looks down and frowns, trying to form words. She nervously shifts from one foot to another.

"Rachel?"

"Did I do something to upset you?" she asks finally.

Quinn sighs. "No, why would you think that?" Rachel doesn't need to answer. She knows exactly why. And she feels like the biggest jerk right now for playing stupid.

"I don't know. I just feel like you've been avoiding me since the other night. Are you really that embarrassed for being drunk? Because it's fine, Quinn. I told you I'm not mad or anything."

Quinn looks away in shame. "No, that's not it."

"Then what's going on? It's like you can't even look at me anymore. I just want to know what I did wrong." Quinn's heart breaks at the hurt evident on Rachel's face, knowing that she was the one to cause that hurt.

She stares at the other woman, trying to convey how bad she feels right now. "You didn't do anything wrong, Rachel. I'm just going through a hard time and I can't talk about it. At least not right now." And it wasn't a lie. Quinn knows that she'll hate herself even more if she lies again.

Rachel nods in understanding. "Okay. But just so you know, I meant it when I said you can talk to me about anything. All right? I'll never judge you. So please don't ever shut me out."

Quinn smiles. "I won't ever shut you out."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

And she means it. She can't avoid her anymore. She can't live with herself knowing that Rachel is upset because of her. Quinn knows she's going to have to make an effort and push whatever she's feeling aside.

And the way Rachel is hugging her right now reminds her that it's easier said than done.

* * *

It's not too long later when it's already completely dark outside. Quinn hasn't gone swimming in a while, so she's actually enjoying herself for once. And being around the people she cares most about makes it all the better.

She climbs out of the pool and grabs a towel, then heads back into the house.

"I'm going to get some water," she calls out to the others.

"Hurry your ass up!" Santana yells.

Quinn ignores her and goes inside. She walks to the kitchen and grabs a water bottle out of the fridge.

As she makes her way back outside, she sees Santana getting out of the pool and heading towards her. The other girl takes the water bottle out of her grasp and starts chugging it.

"You're welcome," Quinn says dryly.

Santana dismisses with a wave of her hand before bringing the bottle down. "Come sit with me," she says, gesturing to the pool chairs off to the side.

Quinn doesn't question it and follows her friend to sit down. They hear a loud splash and look up to see Puck attempting to do a perfect swan dive. The only thing he seems to be achieving is looking completely ridiculous.

Rachel howls in laughter and Quinn smiles. She loves seeing that expression on Rachel's face.

Puck laughs too and climbs out of the pool to try again.

"You know Puck's right for once. Rachel is pretty awesome," Santana says quietly by her side.

"I know," Quinn hums her agreement without really paying attention.

"And she seems like a decent person, for the most part."

"Mhmm."

"She might even be good enough for you."

"Yeah."

Santana smirks at her oblivious friend. She waits for a moment. Any second now...

Quinn whips her head around with wide eyes. "What did you just say?" There it is.

"I think you heard me," Santana says calmly.

"I know but why would you say that?" the blonde panicks, her voice shaking.

"Q, you're feaking out."

"No, I'm not," she squeaks.

"Yes, you are."

"Why would you say that?" Quinn repeats in a harsh whisper, looking over her shoulder to make sure the others can't hear them.

"Really, Quinn?" Santana scoffs. "Fine. Let's do this the hard way. If the fact that you're always staring at her longingly doesn't give it away, the way you perk up like a kid at the zoo whenever she talks probably does. Or maybe when you flip your shit whenever Puck so much as looks at her. And let's face it, I really doubt it's because you have a thing for Puck."

"Okay! I get it! Please stop now," Quinn sighs and leans her forehead in her palm.

"Look, I'm not judging you or anything. I really do like her. And she is pretty hot."

"Shut up! This whole thing is wrong and I'm not supposed to feel this way."

Santana grins, "So, you admit it? You like her in that way?"

"Yes, alright? How could I not? And I fucking hate myself for it." Quinn looks on the verge of tears, but trying so hard to hold it back.

"Stop beating yourself up, Quinn. It's not wrong," Santana says softly.

"Really? How? Because Rachel is my aunt, and last time I checked, that's incest," Quinn whispers.

"Oh please. You're not even actually related and she's hardly your aunt. And you're both adults. On paper, there's technically nothing wrong with it and you know it."

Quinn doesn't say anything, because she knows her friend is actually right. But the situation still seems wrong to her.

"I'm actually a little hurt that you weren't gonna tell me," Santana jokes.

"I thought you would judge me and think that I was a pervert or something," Quinn tells her.

"I wouldn't judge you. I, of all people, have no right to judge anyone," she laughs.

Quinn smiles and shakes her head.

"And who knows, maybe you actually have a shot with her."

"Yeah, I doubt that. At least not in this lifetime."

"I'm not so sure," Santana says. "Because I'm pretty sure that she's been watching us ever since we sat down."

Quinn stares at her friend, trying to catch her bluff. But the girl just lifts an eyebrow in challenge.

She turns around and quickly looks towards the pool. And sure enough, Rachel is looking right at her, only to turn her gaze to Puck when she realizes she's been caught.

Quinn furrows her brow. There's no way Santana can be right, can she?

Her friend stands and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to think about it too hard. I'm not saying I know for sure. I just think that you maybe have a shot."

She then leaves Quinn to her thoughts and goes back to the pool.

* * *

Quinn stares at her ceiling fan in boredom before checking her phone for the millionth time. Still no messages. She had text Rachel hours ago and still hasn't gotten a reply.

She stand up and starts pacing. She's become incredibly anxious. She hasn't heard from the woman since that night at the pool, and it's been a couple days now.

If she's being honest, she's completely paranoid that Rachel might somehow know about her feelings for her and wants nothing to do with her now. Maybe she heard her and Santana talking? No, that would literally be impossible. Not with how far and how quiet they were.

It's also crossed her mind that Rachel is completely tired of her by now. That doesn't seem too far-fetched. Definitely plausible. But she still can't stop thinking about what Santana said.

She hears her phone go off and leaps onto the bed for it.

Quinn beams. Rachel finally replied!

**Rachel: Can you pick me up at Breadstix?**

She frowns. That's an odd request. Why would Rachel be there so late? It's already past ten o'clock. Maybe she had a late dinner with someone? But Quinn can't think if who. Maybe she had dinner by herself? No, that sounds even more odd.

**Rachel: ?**

Quinn ignores her thoughts and types out a reply.

**Quinn: On my way.**

* * *

She pulls into the restaurant parking lot and kills the engine. The place is already closed and there's only a couple other cars there.

Quinn sends a quick text saying that she was there.

She only waits a couple more minutes until she sees the woman's small figure coming out of the building. As she gets closer, Quinn is able to get a better look at her.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," she laughs.

Wearing a white button down shirt and red tie, it would seem that her aunt just got off a waitressing shift.

The woman opens the passenger door and climbs in without a word, looking at her niece expectantly.

"So..." Quinn starts.

"Surprise?" Rachel shrugs.

Quinn laughs again. "I'll say." She starts the car and begins the drive to Rachel's house.

"If you haven't guessed by now, this is why I've been off the grid for a couple days. So, sorry about that."

Quinn nods, figuring as much and actually feeling pretty relieved. "When did you start?"

"Today was actually my first real day. It wasn't bad. Everyone was so nice to me," she smiles.

Of course they were, Quinn thinks. She's probably the prettiest waitress working there now. The only other ones that she knows of are old women and college guys.

"That's cool. And no offense, but do you really need a job?" Quinn asks, knowing that she's probably loaded money wise from the divorce.

Rachel shakes her head, "No, I don't _need_ one per say. But I figured I might as well keep busy and try different things while I get my shit together."

Quinn wants to argue but decides that it's probably best not to.

They pull into Rachel's driveway and Quinn puts the car in park.

"Do you want to hang out for a while?" Rachel asks. "I just figured why not since it's been a few days."

"You just got off work. Aren't you tired?" Quinn asks.

"A little. But I don't mind the company."

"Are you sure?"

Rachel smiles and reaches over to turn the car off. "I'm sure. Come on."

She doesn't give Quinn another chance to argue as she takes the keys and quickly gets out of the car. Quinn takes a deep breath before getting out of the car and following her inside.

This woman will be the death of her.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter seems a little choppy. I hurried through editing to get it up for you guys. But nevertheless, let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **Sexual content of the masturbation kind in this chapter.

**A/N: **Hello! Have I told you how much I love you guys? :)

Anyway, some of you asked to pick up where the last chapter left off. So I decided to do that for you.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

_Rachel smiles and reaches over to turn the car off. "I'm sure. Come on."_

_She doesn't give Quinn another chance to argue as she takes the keys and quickly gets out of the car. Quinn takes a deep breath before getting out of the car and following her inside._

_This woman will be the death of her._

She follows Rachel into the house and closes the door behind her.

"I'm just gonna go change really quick," Rachel calls out and goes to her bedroom.

Quinn goes to the living room and sits at her usual spot on the couch. It's not long before Rachel emerges wearing a tank top and a pair of really short shorts. Quinn swallows at the sight.

"It's been a long day and I could use some wine. Want some?" Rachel asks as she walks by towards the kitchen.

"Um, sure?" Quinn says.

Rachel quickly returns holding two glasses of red wine. She hands one to Quinn.

"I could be arrested for giving alcohol to a minor, so you're not allowed to leave tonight," she jokes.

Quinn rolls her eyes with a smile. "Whatever you say."

They both sit there in silence, sipping at their wine. Quinn is already done with her glass and sets it down on the floor when Rachel speaks.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" she asks, also setting her glass down.

Quinn shrugs. "Not much. Life hasn't been all that interesting." Outside of you, she thinks.

Rachel turns to her side and relaxes against the back of the couch. "Do you miss high school yet?"

"It hasn't really hit me. I don't think it ever will. And plus, I've got at least four more years of school to go. I'll probably forget all about McKinley."

Rachel shakes her head. "Sometimes I miss it. I actually enjoyed going there for the most part."

"I wonder what you were like in high school," Quinn smirks.

"Oh! I'll show you." The older woman jumps up from the couch and runs to her room.

Before Quinn can ask what's going on, Rachel returns holding a few McKinley yearbooks. The blonde smiles. This should be good.

Rachel plops down directly next to her on the couch and hands Quinn one of the red books.

"This is from my sophomore year," she says.

Quinn immediately flips to the sophomore section and starts looking for Rachel. She recalls Rachel and Judy's maiden name, and looks for Rachel Berry.

She finds the picture of her young aunt and can't stop herself from snorting. "That's a cute reindeer sweater."

Rachel pouts. "Shut up. I wasn't all that fashionally inclined at the time."

"Hey, you look cute. Are there any other pictures of you?"

"Yeah," Rachel reaches over and starts flipping through the pages. "That's me in the chess club. And that's the math club. That's the AV club. Oh and that creepy kid behind me me was Jacob Ben Israel, he had the biggest crush on me. That's the fencing club. That's the world religions club. That's the -"

"Jesus, Rachel. How many freaking clubs were you in?" Quinn interrupts.

"For this year, I'd say almost all of them."

Quinn shakes her head and laughs.

Rachel ignores her and turns to another page.

"The was glee, my favorite club out of all of them."

"I didn't even know we had a glee club," Quinn remarks.

"Last I heard, your coach Sylvester had it shut down sometime after I graduated."

"Sounds like her." Quinn examines the picture. It's a group of kids with Rachel front and center holding a trophy. She notices her aunt looks really happy in this picture. Happier than in the other pictures at least.

"We did some competitions throughout the year. For this year, we won Sectionals."

Quinn smiles.

Rachel points to a boy in the photo wearing a green scarf. "That's Kurt. He was my best friend back then." She then points to another boy that was more masculine looking than Kurt, but still had perfectly coiffed hair. "And that's Jesse. He was my high school sweetheart. But we didn't get together until junior year. Speaking of which..."

Rachel pulls out the next yearbook, which Quinn assumes is from her junior year. She takes it and does the same thing as the last one and seeks out Rachel's picture first.

She laughs even louder this time. This is definitely getting better. "What's with the pigtails and school girl outfit?"

Rachel smacks her arm. "I'll have you know that Britney's Baby One More Time was huge back then," she says, embarrassed. "And I was trying to impress Jesse, but it didn't really work," she mumbles.

"Sorry," Quinn giggles. "It's no reindeer sweater, but it's still adorable."

"Oh god, just turn the fucking page! I can't even look at it." Rachel leans her forehead against her palm.

Quinn quickly does as she's told and flips to the glee club photo again.

It's exactly the same as the last one, with Rachel holding a trophy in the middle. Except everyone looks slightly older.

"We actually won Regionals this year," Rachel says.

Quinn nods and notices that the Jesse kid has his arm around her in the picture, so she assumes they were a couple at this time. She feels a bit of jealousy knowing that he was able to hold her like that.

Rachel hands over the last yearbook. "And now, senior year."

Quinn smiles and takes the book. When she finds Rachel's senior portrait, she raises her eyebrows. Rachel is wearing a simple black top with her hair perfectly curled. "Wow, you actually look normal in this one," she comments.

Rachel laughs. "Well it was my last chance so I couldn't screw it up."

Quinn once again goes to the glee club page. But this picture was different from the other two. It was all the same kids. Only this time, they're all on a stage wearing matching outfits with confetti falling all around them. None of them are looking at the camera, but they're all smiling and cheering. Quinn figures it was probably taken while they were in the midst of celebrating.

"That's when we finally won Nationals."

That makes sense, Quinn thinks.

"You look so happy here."

Rachel nods. "That was one of the happiest moments of my life."

She takes the book and turns to another page. "This is me and Jesse at prom."

Quinn feels her breath taken away at the photo before her. Jesse was clad in a tuxedo. And on his arm was Rachel, who was wearing a strapless, champagne colored gown with her hair perfectly done over one shoulder.

That guy was a lucky bastard, Quinn thinks bitterly to herself.

"You look beautiful."

Rachel blushes. "Thank you."

"What happened to Jesse?" Quinn can't help but ask.

She sighs. "He was offered a full ride to UCLA. So, inevitably, we broke up after graduation. We haven't spoken since then. And last I heard, he's producing for this new record label in Los Angeles and he's also married with kids."

Quinn smiles, feeling slightly relieved.

"Anyway, that was high school for me," Rachel says as she closes the book.

Quinn turns to look at her and grins. "I bet we would have been friends if we went to high school together."

Rachel frowns. "Hmm, I'm not sure about that. You were a cheerleader, and all the popular kids never really gave me the time of day."

"Well, it's different nowadays. I was friends with some pretty dorky people."

"Yeah, but still. You're gorgeous and that alone would be enough to intimidate anyone. Same with Santana."

Quinn internally high fives herself when Rachel says that she's gorgeous. And she tries to control her reaction by not grinning like an idiot.

"I'm just saying."

"People are intimidated by Santana, but not for that reason," she laughs.

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Rachel smiles.

The older woman yawns and leans into Quinn's side, resting her head on her shoulder. Quinn stops breathing and remains stiff for a moment, feeling her entire body heat up. When she remembers how to move, she slowly wraps her arm around Rachel's back. They stay like that in silence for a few minutes.

"I should probably go to bed," Rachel mumbles.

"Mhmm," Quinn says.

But neither of them move.

"Rach?" Quinn carefully cranes her head and looks down to see that Rachel's eyes are closed and she's already passed out.

She smiles and places a gentle kiss at the top of the woman's head, careful not to disturb her. She then leans her head on top of hers and closes her own eyes.

* * *

Quinn hears the sound of birds chirping and carefully opens her eyes. All she sees is a head of brown hair. She notices that they're still in the exact same position as they were when they fell asleep and smiles.

However, the smile is short lived after she shifts slightly and a massive horror comes to her attention. She looks down and sure enough, an enormous bulge is straining against her shorts.

Shit! If Rachel wakes up, that'll be the first thing she sees!

Quinn closes her eyes and takes deep breaths, willing for it to go down. But it's not working. And Rachel's hand being directly next to it on her lap doesn't help at all. She feels the woman begin to stir.

Fuck! Think of something! Anything! Sue Sylvester! Santana's grandma! Principal Figgins! All three of them fucking! Oh god, gross!

She finally feels it going down in record time and sighs in relief. That would have been a terrible situation.

She feels Rachel move again watches silently as she slowly sits up. The older woman blinks a few times and stares down blearily at Quinn, who thinks it's pretty damn cute.

When she finally takes in her surroundings, Rachel's eyes widen.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, Quinn! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Quinn shrugs. "It's all right. You were pretty tired."

"That's still no excuse."

Quinn's not complaining. It was the perfect way to wake up. Well, minus the morning wood...

"Don't worry about it," she smiles.

Rachel looks like she wants to argue more, but doesn't. She quickly stands and stretches out her arms with a yawn.

"I'm gonna go make some coffee," she says before disappearing into the kitchen.

Quinn watches her go. She can still smell the faint scent of Rachel lingering around her and it makes her smile. So fucking perfect.

She goes into the kitchen and sees Rachel rummaging through the cupboards for a coffee mug.

"So, what are you up to today?" she asks her niece.

"Nothing really. Everyone's busy."

"Well, I'm not doing anything until later when I have to go back to work," Rachel says. "Do you want to maybe hang out?"

"Of course. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Hmm, I've been wanting to see that new Woody Allen movie. Would that be alright with you?" she asks.

"That sounds nice," Quinn smiles. They could watch a five hour documentary and Quinn would still like it because it's with Rachel.

"Great! It's a date!" She takes a traveling mug and fills it with fresh coffee then promptly hands it to Quinn. "Here you go. Now go home and get ready!"

* * *

That's the way it is over the next week for the two girls. Quinn will stay the night at Rachel's house, whether her aunt is off or working late. And they spend their mornings and afternoons together. Of course, Quinn is enjoying every minute of it.

Tonight is a night that Rachel works, so the blonde finds herself hanging out in her room with Santana. The two have been sitting on the floor watching True Blood for a few hours, much to Quinn's annoyance, and talking about life. Quinn has been filling her in on what's going on with Rachel.

"Do you think she can get me the hookup with free shit at Breadstix?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I doubt it, but I'll ask just for you."

"So, how's it going with her anyway?" Santana asks pointedly. Quinn knows what she's referring to.

She shrugs, "Everything is still the same, so I really don't know."

Santana nods and leaves it at that, returning her focus to the tv.

After a beat, Quinn keeps talking, "Did you know that she's allergic to peanuts and shellfish? And kiwi too, I think."

"That sucks," her friend mumbles, still distracted by the tv.

"And I found out that her favorite movie is Funny Girl. It's a musical from a while back. I haven't seen it, but now I want to. So you and me should check it out sometime. I'm sure she'll let me borrow it."

"How about no."

Quinn ignores her. "It looks interesting. And Barbra Streisand won an Oscar for it."

"Cool."

"I also saw that she has every single one of Jane Austen's books. I haven't read any of them, just seen the movies. She keeps saying that Sense and Sensibility is the best book. But I'm not sure since the movie was pretty boring. Maybe it's not that bad since Rachel -"

"Oh my god. Stop talking already," Santana groans and turns to her. "Q, you've got it so bad for Rachel right now."

Quinn blinks. "What do you mean?"

"Let me put it this way. The way you talk about her is the way I feel about Brittany."

"What's wrong with that?"

Santana rubs her eyes and sighs. Of course she's going to have to spell it out. She speaks loud and clear directly into Quinn's face, "You're falling for her. As in falling in love. As in you're falling in love with Rachel."

Quinn frowns and shakes her head in denial. "No, that's ridiculous. We never have and probably will never be together like that. So it'd be impossible for me to love with someone I've never been with."

"I'm not saying that I know you better than yourself or anything. I'm just saying that's what I think. And you being all love sick makes me want to throw up again," she smirks.

Quinn smiles, "Whatever."

"It's cute at first. But now I just wanna punch you."

Quinn playfully pushes her friend over onto the floor. Santana sits back up and laughs and decides to change the subject.

"Have your parents said anything about you hanging around Rachel all the time? It might look weird to them, so you should probably, you know, be careful. I mean, they're cool as shit, but I don't think they'll be happy if they knew about your thing for Rachel."

Quinn thinks about it. Santana does have a point. But her parents have been so busy with work lately that they haven't said anything. "I don't think they've even noticed that I'm gone every night since they're at the hospital so much. And besides, I think my mom would just be happy that me and Rachel get along at all. And she'd probably be glad that at least Rachel has someone to keep her company."

"Yeah, true. Is that why they're not here tonight?"

Quinn nods. She does miss them. But in the end, she loves all of her time with Rachel.

"Well hey, if Rachel doesn't think hanging out with you all the time is weird, then she probably sees you more as her friend than her niece," Santana says. "Which will definitely help your chances," she wiggles her eyebrows.

Quinn chuckles and shakes her head. "We've been over this. There is no chance, because I'm not going to pursue her like that."

"Whatever. I still say you have a chance."

Quinn wants to argue, but feels her phone chirp next to her on the floor. She picks it up to see a text.

**Rachel: Hey I'm off already**

"I gotta go. Rachel's off work," Quinn says as she stands and grabs her overnight bag from the bed.

Santana gets up and follows her down the stairs and to the front door.

"Not even together yet and you're already whipped," she smirks.

"Shut up," Quinn says as she locks the door.

They both walk to their cars.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Quinn asks her best friend.

"Sure, if you're done with being balls deep inside Rachel's mouth by then," she calls back.

"Santana!" Quinn shrieks, horrified at the girl's words.

The other girl flashes her devious grin before jumping in her car and driving away.

Quinn gets in the car and takes off as well. She knows that her face is probably as red as a tomato the entire ride.

* * *

As soon as they walk into the door, Rachel heads straight to the kitchen.

"I'm starving," she says. "I didn't get a chance to go on break."

As if on cue, Quinn feels her own stomach rumble. "I haven't eaten either."

Rachel stops and turns around. "Let's make something?"

Quinn smiles and nods. The older woman grabs her wrist and pulls her to the kitchen.

Rachel opens the fridge and stares, wondering what she could make. Quinn takes one look and immediately grabs the sealed package of bacon.

Her aunt rolls her eyes and gets the milk and eggs. She then opens one of the cupboards to grab some flour.

"Might as well make breakfast," she says.

Rachel starts mixing ingredients in a bowl to make pancakes. Meanwhile, Quinn is frying up nearly the entire package of bacon on the stove.

The brunette looks at her and grimaces, "That's so bad for you. It's all fat."

Quinn shrugs, "Oh well." She carefully uses the tongs to place all of the pieces of meat on a plate before setting it aside.

She turns to her Rachel, who looks incredibly focused with her mixing. Quinn holds in a laugh when she sees quite a bit of flour on the older woman's jawline.

"You're such a kid sometimes."

Rachel stops what she's doing and looks at her, confused. "Why?"

Instead of answering, Quinn reaches up and gently wipes the flour away with the pad of her thumb.

She watches as Rachel's eyes flutter at the gesture as she stares back at her. Quinn has the strong urge to lean in and kiss her, and fights it with every ounce of her being. But it would be so easy. All she has to do is bring her head forward just a few inches...

She hastily brings her hand down and clears her throat, looking anywhere but at Rachel right now.

She then promptly takes the mixing bowl from the older woman. "I'll do this for you since you're making a mess," she jokes.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'm gonna eat some of this fat. I mean, bacon," she smirks.

Quinn playfully glares at her and gets to mixing.

* * *

She turns off the water after a long shower in the guest bathroom, feeling much more relaxed now.

Quinn grabs a towel and uses it to dry herself before wrapping it around her body. She goes into the guest room, sitting down on the bed as she sighs, staring ahead at nothing. Her mind feels like it's racing a mile a minute.

She thinks about what Santana said earlier. About her falling for Rachel. And of course, she's realizing that her friend is right.

So much for getting over a little crush. These stupid feelings have gone further than Quinn ever thought they would.

She lays down on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

She recalls their moment in the kitchen, when she nearly kissed Rachel. If not for the circumstances, it would have been a perfect moment.

A perfect moment for the perfect girl, Quinn thinks. Honestly, is there anything wrong with her? Of course she's flawed, but there's so much good in her.

Rachel can be hilarious at times, and has a great sense of humor. She genuinely laughs at all of Quinn's stupid, inappropriate jokes. And she's so intelligent and open minded. More than anyone else Quinn has ever met.

And of course, she's beautiful. In her own distinctive way. Quinn could stare at her all day.

Not to mention the amazing body the older woman has. So many girls would kill for that body. With her perfectly smooth, tanned skin. Especially those long legs. And that wonderful ass that Quinn has found herself staring at on multiple occasions.

And seeing her in a bikini leaves little to the imagination. She would give anything to rip off that bikini top and have her way with those perfect breasts. She'd worship them.

Quinn feels a stirring down below. She pulls the towel off her body and sure enough, her member is fully erect, laying down against her stomach.

Well that didn't take long, she thinks.

Quinn reaches down and closes a fist around the shaft and slowly starts stroking all eight inches. She groans, remembering something else that Santana said earlier that night which has also been on her mind.

She closes her eyes and pictures a certain brunette wrapping her plump lips around the head of her cock. Quinn gasps and teases the tip with her thumb, imagining that it's Rachel's tongue, and begins to pump faster.

* * *

Rachel quietly closes the door to her bedroom and turns to head to the kitchen, having decided that she needs a glass of water to go to sleep.

As she passes by the guest room, she hears a whispered "fuck".

She stops and frowns as it almost sounds like Quinn is in pain.

"Quinn?" she whispers, but there's no answer.

The door is cracked open and she can see a faint light inside from the en suite bathroom. She carefully pushes the door open a little more to peer inside.

She's met with the site of her niece, laying completely naked on the bed. One arm is tucked behind her head while her free hand rapidly jerks her member of impressive size. The girl's eyes are closed as she bites her lip. She has no idea that her aunt is at the doorway.

Rachel's eyes widen and she averts her gaze, quickly turning on her heel to retreat back to her room. If Quinn knew she saw, they would both die of embarrassment.

"Fuck, Rach!"

She stops walking midway down the hallway and freezes on the spot. Her brain is trying to decide if she actually just heard what she thinks she heard. Did Quinn really just say her name? Is she really thinking about her while doing...that? There's no way, right?

Curiosity getting the best of her, Rachel can't help herself when her feet take her to where she was standing before in the doorway. And she definitely has no control of herself when she continues to stare at the younger girl in such a private moment.

"Oh fuck," Quinn moans, her hand moving impossibly faster. "Oh god, Rachel!"

At that moment, ropes of the blonde's essence shoot out of the tip and land on her torso. Copious amounts of it cover the girl's breasts and stomach and slowly drips down. The white liquid continues to spurt out for several more seconds and Rachel doesn't think she's ever seen anyone cum so much at once.

When it finally stops, Quinn sighs and relaxes in the bed, still slowly stroking herself to no doubt ride out her orgasm.

If there was any doubt before, Rachel is now completely sure that it was her name being said.

Wait, why the hell are you still watching? Rachel chastisises herself and blushes before finally turning away and silently tiptoeing to her own room.

* * *

Rachel wakes up the next morning completely exhausted. She wasn't able to get much sleep the night before since her mind was in overdrive, understandably.

And it looks like today would be no different as she sighs anxiously.

She sits up and climbs out of bed, stretching before she goes to her door. She takes a deep breath and opens it.

The house is quiet as usual. Rachel looks around and walks towards the kitchen and sees Quinn sitting at the dining room table. The girl is already dressed and eating cereal. She hears Rachel coming and looks up at her and smiles like everything is great in the world.

That smile is so infectious that Rachel can't help but smile back as she sits down next to her.

"Why are you always up so early?" she asks.

Quinn frowns. "I guess I'm just used to my cheer practice schedule."

Rachel nods and silently watches her as she continues to eat her cereal.

"Did you want to do anything today?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I already made plans with Santana today. I'm really sorry," Quinn apologizes.

Rachel waves her off. "Don't worry about it."

Quinn looks like she wants to protest, but Rachel gives her a stern look, so she doesn't.

The younger girl finishes her cereal and is quiet for a few moments. She looks deep in thought and starts biting her lip. Rachel's mind quickly wanders to images of the night before.

She feels her face heat up and looks down at the table.

"You okay?"

Rachel picks her head back up to look at Quinn. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You're never this quiet, even in the morning," she explains.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired," she smiles.

Quinn nods and stands to take her empty bowl to the kitchen to put in the dishwasher. When she comes back out, she says, "Well, I have to take off now."

Rachel gets up from her chair and follows her niece to the front door. She steps outside with her and says, "Have fun with Santana."

Quinn laughs, "Yeah, we'll see."

Rachel steps forward and wraps her arms around the other girl, who instantly reciprocates. It's just like every hug they've had before, but this one feels different to Rachel. She rests her head in the crook of the taller's girls neck and inhales.

It's over before she knows it and Quinn steps out of the embrace. She smiles and says, "Bye Rachel. I'll text you later."

She nods and watches as Quinn gets into her car and drives off. It's only when the car is completely out of sight that Rachel goes back inside.

She goes to her bedroom, closes the door, and leans her back against it. She then closes her eyes and lets out a breath of air.

What's going on with her life?

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to start getting the ball rolling since that's what a lot of you wanted. Be sure to let me know what you think! And suggestions are always welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **None for this chapter.

**A/N: **I got this chapter done pretty quick and didn't wanna keep you guys waiting. This chapter is mainly in Rachel's POV. Enjoy :)

* * *

Another week goes by. A whole week since that night. A whole week of Rachel constantly wondering about what she saw. A whole fucking week.

She's kept it to herself, afraid of ruining what she has with Quinn by upsetting her. She doesn't even know how to begin a conversation like that.

But the girl's mere presence is enough to make her anxiety go away for the time being. Rachel always feels so at ease around her. But still, that doesn't mean she's going to easily forget about it.

The air is definitely different between them now. Or at least it is from Rachel's perspective. Her niece still acts the same, completely oblivious to Rachel's newfound knowledge. But everything is still different to Rachel. She's not sure how. But it is. She's seeing Quinn from a different angle now.

She may be afraid of upsetting Quinn, but she still wants so badly to ask her certain questions. Obviously, the girl finds her attractive enough to fantasize about her. But is there more to it than that? Is that why she was avoiding Rachel after that night of her graduation? And even if there something more, why does Rachel want to know so much?

What could she possibly gain from knowing?

"Is it okay if we stop by this jewelry store to get my wedding ring polished?" Judy asks, interrupting Rachel from her thoughts.

"Of course," she smiles.

The two have been walking around the mall all afternoon. Judy insisted that they have some "sister" time together with just the two of them. And while Rachel has had a lot on her mind, she didn't want to disappoint her.

They walk into the store and Judy heads straight to the counter to talk to an employee. Rachel takes the time to look around at all of the jewelry on display. It wasn't like the jewelry stores in New York, but everything still looked simple and elegant to her.

But apparently she isn't too well versed when it comes to jewelry. After she left Finn, she had tried to sell her wedding ring and came to find out that it was only worth $200. She went ahead and sold it anyway, not because she needed the money obviously, but because she couldn't even look at it anymore.

Rachel didn't understand how a man that made so much money could be so cheap when it came to his wife. But he seems to have no problem spending thousands of dollars on other women after looking at hotel charges on his credit card statements.

She sighs at the memory and moves in from looking at rings to the necklaces. After a few minutes, Judy is by her side again. She points to something and says, "Quinn is always looking at that every time she comes in here. Maybe I can get it for her for Christmas or something."

Rachel gazes at what her sister is pointing at. It's a simple silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of an infinity symbol. She smiles. It's so Quinn. And she can see why the girl still hasn't gotten it. The price tag reads $350.

"Do you want to go next door and help me find some new work shoes for Russell?" Judy asks.

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute. I'm just gonna look around here some more," Rachel tells her.

The older woman smiles and says okay before leaving the jewelry store.

When her sister is completely out of sight, Rachel approaches the counter. She's not sure what's possessing her to do so. She just knows that she wants to do something for Quinn.

"Excuse me, I'd like to make a purchase."

* * *

She walks into the shoe store next door to see Judy already checking out.

The woman turns to her. "Sorry, I have to go home and get ready for work."

"It's no worries," Rachel reassures her. She has the night off so at least she doesn't have to worry about work herself.

She takes her phone out of her purse and sends a text.

**Rachel: Come over after your mom leaves if you're not busy. I have something for you :)**

"Okay, let's go." Judy gets her bag and the two head out of the store and back to the car.

When they get in, Rachel receives a reply.

**Quinn: Okay. But I can't stay the night. I'm leaving early to go with Puck and Santana and her parents to their lake house.**

Rachel frowns.

**Rachel: How long will you be gone for?**

**Quinn: The whole weekend.**

She sighs. Guess it'll be just her for a few days.

* * *

A few hours later, Rachel is sitting in her living room absently browsing through tv channels when there's a knock at her door. She puts down the remote and runs to the front of the house. When she opens the door, she smiles.

"Hey!" she beams.

"Hi Rach."

Quinn smiles and leans in for a quick hug before walking inside.

Rachel, feeling giddy, bounces with every step behind Quinn. The two girls settle on the couch.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Rachel asks.

"I think they said around six in the morning. It's a pretty long drive." Quinn wasn't really looking forward to it.

"You never mentioned going on this trip," Rachel says as casually as she can, not wanting to sound accusatory.

Quinn shrugs. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Oh? Like what?" Rachel gives the girl an opening even though she's sure Quinn won't take it. At least it's worth a shot.

And of course, she's right. Her niece just gives her a sad smile and changes the subject. "You said you had something to give me?"

"Yes!" Rachel snatches her purse off the floor and starts rummaging through it.

When she finally finds it, she hands the rectangular shaped box over to the girl next to her.

Quinn looks confused but still smiles nonetheless as she takes the box. She opens it and Rachel watches as her face lights up in a way that she's never seen before.

The younger girl gasps and carefully touches the pendant attached to the necklace.

"I...how did...what?" she stutters. Rachel presses her lips together to suppress a laugh. She's so adorable. "How did you know?" Quinn finally looks at her.

"Judy said that you've had your eye on it for a while. And I wanted to get it for you," she explains.

"But why?"

Rachel shrugs. "Why not? Think of it as a late graduation gift. Do you like it?"

Quinn nods and continues to stare at it. "It's amazing. You know you didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to."

The younger girl turns to her and looks deeply into Rachel's eyes, causing her to shudder.

Rachel is caught off guard when Quinn suddenly leans over and presses her lips against the corner of her mouth. She has no time to react as it's just a quick peck. It was innocent, yet somehow still enough to set her entire body on fire.

When Quinn pulls back, Rachel knows that her face is rapidly heating up. And so is Quinn's, who looks just as shocked as she is.

Quinn wants to slap herself for doing that. But she couldn't help it. She also wants to apologize, but that'll make it more awkward. For now, all she can do is wait until someone breaks the silence. And it probably won't be her because she knows she'll say something stupid.

Rachel's instincts kick in from acting classes several years ago, and she puts on the best smile that she can. "I'm glad you like it," she says.

She turns to put her purse back down on the floor. When she looks back at Quinn, the blonde still looks shell shocked.

"I um," Quinn clears her throat and stands. She points to the box in her hand, "This is the greatest gift I've ever gotten. It really is. But I have to go now. I still haven't packed for this weekend."

"Oh, okay." Rachel says sadly. She wants to ask her to stay a little longer. But she doesn't. Instead, she stands to say bye.

Feeling daring enough to do something bold, Rachel leans up and presses a soft, lingering kiss on the younger girl's cheek.

"Be careful while you're gone," she says as she pulls back.

Quinn has a dazed look on her face and just nods her head. "I will."

"Hopefully you'll have enough fun for the both of us since I'll be here all alone," she jokes.

"Yeah," Quinn laughs nervously. "Um, I'll call you," she says before hastily turning around and all but runs out of the house.

Rachel watches as the front door slams closed and sighs. She sits back down on the couch and thinks about what just happened, whatever it was.

Well, fuck.

* * *

Quinn plops down at the picnic table outside of the Lopez lake house, completely exhausted after a long day of swimming and jet skiing. She had a nap earlier in the day, but she's worn out all over again.

Santana approaches and sits down next to her. They sit in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the view of the lake. It's just the two of them since Puck went with Mr. Lopez to a store that was twenty minutes away. And Santana's mother was currently inside napping.

The sun is starting to go down and Quinn lets out a yawn.

"You've been kind of off all day. Everything okay?" Santana asks.

Quinn has been off today, and she's not surprised that her best friend of all people would notice. Thoughts of Rachel plague her mind and they don't seem to be giving her a break anytime soon.

She turns to her friend and sighs, "Not really."

"Is it about Rachel?"

Right to the point as usual. Quinn nods, but doesn't say anything else.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Santana asks.

She thinks about it for a moment. She's going to have to talk about it sooner or later.

"You were right," Quinn says while looking off into the distance.

"About?"

"I'm falling for her."

"Yeah, no shit," her friend laughs, earning a glare from the blonde. "Sorry."

Quinn continues, "There's no use in trying to fight it anymore. I think I might love her. It's just all happening so fast that it scares me."

"Has anything changed?"

"Well first, she got this for me," she says as she reaches up to the necklace she was now wearing. "She said it was her graduation gift to me."

"I was wondering where you got that. It's nice."

Quinn nods in agreement. "And after she gave it to me, I kind of...kissed her."

"You what?" Santana yells.

She winces, "Can you be quiet? I didn't really actually kiss her. It was just really quick. Like a friendly thank you kiss. You know?"

"No. I really don't," the other girl says dryly.

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Then what happened? What did she say?"

"I decided to leave, cause you know, I was embarrassed. And she grabbed me and kissed me on the cheek. And then I left."

"Well at least she didn't freak out. And she kind of kissed you back. That's gotta count for something, right?"

Quinn shrugs. "I guess. I don't know what to do." She leans her forehead against the palm of her hand.

Santana reaches over and lightly rubs her shoulder. "Maybe you can talk to her about how you feel when you're ready? She seems understanding. I'm sure she won't be mad at you or anything."

"I don't think I ever will be," Quinn shakes her head.

A truck pulls up and parks close to where they are. Puck and Santana's dad get out and start unloading groceries.

"Let's get these bad boys on the grill!" Puck calls out.

"We'll worry about this later, okay?" Santana whispers while Quinn nods at her friend's suggestion. "Now, let's eat something."

* * *

Rachel finds herself sitting on the couch in the Fabray family living room talking with her sister. She had felt bored and decided to come over and say hello before Judy went to work. The woman seemed surprised to see her, but still happy about the visit nonetheless.

"You don't have to work tonight?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Surprisingly, no."

"Do you like it over there?" Judy asks.

Rachel smiles, "It's wonderful. All of my coworkers are great and so sweet."

"That's good." Judy nods and clears her throat, "Well, I've been meaning to ask you. But how have you been holding up since the divorce?"

She frowns, "Honestly, it hardly ever crosses my mind now. I've been having such a great time here in Lima that I've nearly forgotten all about what happened with Finn."

Having such a great time with Quinn, Rachel thinks and smiles to herself. The girl's been the main culprit responsible for distracting her lately.

"It must be hard, but I know you're strong. And honestly, you were always too good for him anyway. And trust me, you're going to find someone that truly deserves you."

Rachel smiles at the thought. She would like to find that person and move forward with her life.

"Has anyone tried to ask you out or anything?"

She remembers something that happened a few nights ago at work.

"A man gave me his phone number while I was working. He was really sweet and was having dinner with his mom for her birthday and I was their waitress. His name was Brody? I think?" She's pretty sure that was his name. "Anyway, he told me to give him a call because a pretty girl such as myself shouldn't be serving food and deserves to be taken out," she snorts with laughter at the cheesy pick up line.

"He sounds nice. Maybe you can give him a call when you're ready?"

She huffs. She had forgotten all about that guy. He was handsome and a gentleman, but he didn't seem like her type. There's no need to waste her time on it. Besides, if she starts dating that means less time with Quinn...

Right then, Russell comes walking down the stairs wearing his physician lab coat.

"Judy? It's about time to go," he smiles at them.

"Oh!" Judy stands and grabs her purse. "Looks like I lost track of time!" She looks at Rachel apologetically, "You don't have to leave right away. You're more than welcome to hang out here for a bit."

Rachel smiles up at her sister, "Thank you."

Judy joins her husband and waves, "Take care!"

She watches as the couple rushes out the door. "Call us if you need anything," Judy yells out before slamming the door shut.

It's completely silent as she observes the empty living room. After a moment, Rachel stands and blows out a puff of air. What to do now?

She decides to make her way upstairs to Quinn's room. She's never been in there before and she's curious. She's sure Quinn probably won't mind...

Well even if she does, she'll get over it.

Rachel opens the bedroom door and steps inside. She turns on the light and the first thing she notices is that everything is completely tidy, which doesn't surprise her. Everything is organized in a certain way. She slowly walks around the room.

She looks at the shelves and smiles at all of the books she sees. Her niece is no doubt a book worm. It's no wonder she's so intelligent.

Rachel stops when she sees a picture frame on one of the shelves. She picks it up and stares at the photograph. It's of Quinn, Santana, and Puck at what she assumes was their prom. They all look amazing, but Rachel thinks Quinn is the most exceptionally beautiful out of all three. No contest. She just wishes that she could have been there that night.

She puts the frame down and lets out a yawn. She glances at the clock on the night stand and realizes that it's already ten and she still hasn't heard from Quinn.

The woman lays down on the bed, feeling tired. She rolls over and hugs Quinn's pillow close to her body, in hailing her scent. It makes her miss the girl even more. She's felt a void without her and it's been making her uneasy. She wants to talk to her.

She rolls onto her back and pulls her phone out of her pocket. She then scrolls through her contacts to find Quinn. When she does, she presses the call button and brings the phone to her ear.

It rings four times before there's an answer.

"Hello?" Quinn's groggy voice sounds on the other end.

Rachel grins when she hears that voice. "Hey," she says softly. "Were you sleeping?"

"Was just taking a nap. Everyone else is outside by the campfire." Quinn yawns and Rachel hears shuffling for a moment. "So, what's up?"

"You don't want to go out there with them?" Rachel asks.

"Not really. I wanna be alone for a while."

"Oh."

"But Santana is probably gonna come barging in here when she's ready to go to bed. She's so loud," Quinn laughs.

"You're sharing a bed with Santana?"

"Yeah, that's usually how it works."

Rachel feels annoyed at this for some reason. She's never slept in the same bed as Quinn. Well, except for that time they fell asleep on the couch...

And still, she can't help but wonder if Quinn is sleeping around with Santana again. But she knows that it's none of her business.

"What are you up to?" Quinn asks.

She bites her lip, getting ready to confess. "Would you find it weird if I said I was in your room right now?"

"Um, if it were anyone else, then maybe," she hears Quinn chuckle. "But wow, I didn't know you missed me that much."

"Shut up. I came by to see Judy before she went to work. And I still haven't left yet. And I figured I've never seen your room before, so..."

"You know you're welcome to my room whenever you want. I don't mind."

Rachel smiles to herself. "You're coming back tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but we won't be back until midnight or so."

"Oh, I'll probably be asleep by then. But I still want you to text me to let me know you got home safely."

"Okay, Rach. Will do."

"Are you having fun at least? It's so boring over here," the older woman jokes.

"Oh yeah. We went swimming all morning and jet skiing for a couple hours. And I went with Puck around the lake to watch him try to fish which was actually pretty funny. He managed to rip his trunks open with a fish hook," Quinn snorts.

Rachel laughs with her. "That's crazy. But I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"It would be better if you were here."

At the girl's words, Rachel feels her heart hammering in her chest.

She clears her throat, "Maybe we can take a trip somewhere one of these days."

"That'd be nice," Quinn says before letting out another long yawn. "I think I'm gonna go to actual sleep now, okay? But I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night, Quinn."

"Bye, Rachel."

She hangs up the phone, feeling a little better now that she's talked to her. But like Quinn had said, it would be better if she were actually there with her.

Feeling tired herself, Rachel turns onto her side and begins to drift off.

* * *

It's been over three hours since she got home from work, and Rachel has become incredibly anxious in that time. She still hasn't heard anything from Quinn, who should have been home by now. She even had sent a text to her, but still hasn't received a response. What's taking her so long? Does Quinn not want to talk to her?

It's already two in the morning and she hasn't been able to sleep. She's had over half a bottle of wine to calm herself down, but it isn't helping much. She's sitting at her kitchen table with her glass in her hand as she drums her nails on the table surface, thinking over everything.

She doesn't know why she's been feeling the way she has lately. It's almost as if something was awoken inside of her that she never knew was there in the first place. It's gnawing at her and driving her crazy, begging to be released.

And it's all because of Quinn.

Rachel is somewhat ashamed with herself. When she realized that Quinn was thinking about her sexually, she was more thrilled than upset. She remembers how transfixed she became in watching the girl get herself off. She probably should have been panicking and freaked out. But she wasn't. Not even in the slightest.

If anything, she was intrigued and excited. She wanted to know more of what Quinn thought about her. And deep down, if she's being honest with herself, she knows that she wants to be the only one Quinn thinks of in that way. Not Santana or any other girl she knows. Just her.

It's completely selfish of Rachel to think that. She knows it. But she can't control how she feels. The idea of being the only person that someone like Quinn would want has her on a high.

Quinn makes her feel validated and wanted. She makes her feel safe when she's around. She makes her feel like she could do anything she dared try.

Quinn makes her feel loved. Loved in a way that she hasn't felt in a long time.

Her phone finally goes off signally a text message. Rachel swipes it from the table and looks at the screen, feeling her heart flutter when she sees who it is.

**Quinn: Hey sorry I forgot to text you when I got back. Puck and Santana stayed for a little while and we had a few drinks. But they left already. I'm guessing you're asleep right now so I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

Rachel hastily types out a reply.

**Rachel: It's about time. I've been worried!**

**Quinn: Great. Now I feel even worse that you stayed up waiting. Go to sleep already.**

She pouts.

**Rachel: But I don't want to.**

She finishes her glass and sets it down.

**Quinn: You're so stubborn sometimes :p**

Rachel smiles down at her phone. She feels warm all over from the wine. Maybe she's not the only one.

**Rachel: Are you drunk? You said you had some drinks.**

**Quinn: Not drunk. Just a little buzzed. I swear.**

**Rachel: Me too.**

**Quinn: Not surprised. You love your wine.**

She laughs because it's true. Quinn knows her so well.

After a moment, she replies.

**Rachel: Do you have any idea how much I missed you?**

The wine seems to be talking for her at this point.

**Quinn: Probably not as much as I missed you...**

Rachel scoffs.

**Rachel: I highly doubt that.**

**Quinn: You have no idea.**

She bites her lip and smirks.

**Rachel: I think I just might...**

**Quinn: Oh?**

Rachel takes a deep breath. She knows that she's putting herself in dangerous territory. But damn it, it feels so right.

There's a big part of her aching and she needs to see Quinn right now. She just has to.

Fuck it.

**Rachel: Can you come over right now?**

**Quinn: Yeah I can. Is everything okay?**

Rachel types out her reply and looks it over for a minute. Feeling an exhilarating rush take over her, she pushes send.

**Rachel: No. But it'll be okay once you're here with me...**

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you all know, the next chapter is going to start right where this one left off :)

Let me hear your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **Angst in this chapter.

**A/N: **Holy cow! The pressure was definitely on to get the next chapter up for you guys, so I did this as fast as I could.

Over 400 follows for this story! That's amazing! You guys are all so awesome and you motivate me more than I can express :)

This chapter was originally supposed to be two separate chapters, but I didn't want to leave you guys with another cliffhanger. Quite a bit goes down, so I hope you're all ready for it! Enjoy!

* * *

The message is sent. There's no turning back now for Rachel.

As soon as she sends it, she gets a reply.

**Quinn: I'll be there soon**

Definitely no turning back now.

**Rachel: Hurry!**

Rachel gets up from the chair and sprints to her bathroom. She turns on the light and examines her appearance in the mirror.

Grimacing slightly, she grabs the brush and hastily runs it through her hair a few times. She then takes concealer and uses it to cover up the slight bags under her eyes to hide how tired she's been.

She has to look somewhat presentable.

She hears a knock at the door and stops what she's doing. She then quickly looks herself over one last time. Probably not her best night, but it'll have to do. She turns off the light and then runs to the door.

She opens it to see Quinn standing there, panting like she's been running. She's wearing a t-shirt and track pants. And her blonde mane is down and slightly unruly, which Rachel thinks is cute.

"Hi," Rachel says as she looks up at her.

Before Quinn has the chance to say anything, Rachel grabs her by the hand and yanks her inside the house.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks as Rachel locks the door.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you," Rachel says as she turns around.

Without warning, she pulls the younger girl to the living room.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Quinn asks as she helplessly gets dragged along.

Rachel doesn't answer and forces her to sit down on the couch. When Quinn does, she falls on the spot next to her and smiles.

"How much have you had to drink?" Quinn narrows her eyes. Her aunt was definitely a little more upbeat than normal.

Rachel smirks and looks over at the nearly empty bottle of wine still sitting on the table. Quinn turns around to follow her gaze.

"Wow," she says.

"It was really good this time. Do you want some?" Rachel offers.

"Um, sure?"

The older woman gets up and skips over to the table. She takes the empty glass and pours the rest of the wine into it.

She comes back and hands the glass to Quinn before taking her previous position.

"That's the glass I was using if that's okay," she tells her.

Quinn nods and downs the entire thing in one go.

"Quinn! Slow down!"

The blonde puts the glass on the floor and laughs. "Really, Rachel? You're telling me that?"

Rachel shoves at her playfully with a laugh. She the. scoots closer and leans her head against the couch and smiles as she stares at the girl.

Quinn shifts nervously under the gaze and clears her throat. "So, what's going on? You made it sound really urgent when you were texting me."

"I told you already. I just wanted to see you," Rachel huffs.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"I'm sure!"

"Okay," Quinn nods. "Anyway, what have you been doing?"

"Waiting to hear from you," Rachel says. A little too aggressively.

Quinn winces. "I'm sorry. Puck and Santana distracted me so I forgot to text you when we got back."

The older woman looks up at her and frowns. "You were alone with Santana in bed again," she says bluntly.

"We shared a bed, yeah. Just to sleep. It's no big deal."

"Did you fuck?"

"Rachel!" Quinn exclaims.

"What?"

"You still need to work on your filter."

"It's just a question and I want to know the answer," she says undeterred.

"No, we didn't, all right? I've already told you that me and her aren't going to do that ever again."

"But are you sure? What if you decide to change your mind one day?"

Quinn looks at her in disbelief. "Why would I lie to you?"

Rachel looks her over for a moment. "You wouldn't."

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm just making sure."

"Why does it even matter anyway?" Quinn asks.

Rachel shrugs, "I just care about you."

Quinn doesn't say anything else and decides to let this one go for now. If something's bothering Rachel, she'll tell her eventually.

But this is strange. Is Rachel actually jealous?

The woman moves as close as she can and molds her body into Quinn's side. The younger girl wraps an arm around her shoulder and relaxes into the embrace.

Rachel stares at the necklace on Quinn's pale neck and reaches up to run her fingers over it.

"You're still wearing this," she says lowly.

"Of course I am. You gave it to me."

Rachel smiles and leans forward to lightly nuzzle the girl's neck, smirking when she sees goose bumps breaking out on the girl. She then pulls back and licks her lips before ever so slowly grazing them against the soft skin. The hand she was using to look at the necklace moves it's way up to the other side of Quinn's neck as she pulls her even closer.

She leaves a soft peck. And then another. And another...

Wanting more, Rachel begins to slowly leave open mouthed kisses at different spots on her neck. She moves her hand once again to caress the younger girl's cheek.

Quinn grabs the arm of the couch and squeezes, trying to keep herself together.

She breathes deeply and says, "Rachel, you should probably stop."

Rachel does so immediately and frowns, but still doesn't move from her position.

She pouts, "Why?"

"Because," Quinn whispers.

She runs the tips of her fingers along Quinn's jawline and asks again, "Because why?"

The blonde inhales, "Because it just makes me want to do it back to you."

Rachel feels her breath hitch at the confession and leaves a kiss just below the girl's ear.

"So do it," she whispers.

Quinn shifts her gaze down to look at her. "What?"

Rachel licks the shell of her ear and then breathes out, "You heard me."

She pulls back and Quinn turns to study her face. Quinn has a slightly uncertain look while Rachel's face is that of want and hunger.

Rachel watches as hazel eyes darken and she once again feels her entire body heat up.

Quinn suddenly grabs the older woman and pulls her onto her lap to where she's straddling her. Rachel is caught off guard and lets out a yelp.

Quinn attaches her lips to Rachel's neck and sucks fervently. The brunette moans and holds the back of Quinn's head in place as she braces her other hand against the back of the couch to keep her balance.

Quinn moves her hands to Rachel's lower back and rakes her nails upward, causing the woman to arch into her touch. Rachel squirms on her lap until she can't take it anymore. She needs more.

She pushes Quinn back by the shoulders and cups her face with both hands. They gaze at each other for a moment, both knowing what's about to happen.

"You're so beautiful," Rachel whispers.

She makes the first move by pressing her lips against the girl's forehead. Quinn closes her eyes and savors this moment.

Rachel trails down her face until their lips graze together.

She closes her eyes and presses a firm kiss against the corner of Quinn's mouth. Just the way Quinn had done a few days before. She then moves a little lower and grazes Quinn's lower lip before lightly taking it between her own lips.

Quinn kisses back suddenly with a quick peck, causing Rachel to gasp.

With one look at the challenging face of the girl below her, the older woman dives in and completely attaches her mouth to Quinn's and their lips finally move together.

Rachel moans when she feels Quinn squeeze her even tighter and threads her fingers through blonde hair. Their lips continue to slide together effortlessly.

Feeling bold, Rachel bites down on Quinn's bottom lip, causing her to gasp. She then pushes her tongue into the girl's mouth. Quinn lets out a moan and massages it with her own tongue.

She wants to roam her hands all over Rachel's body, but knows that would be pushing it. So she keeps them where they are.

She never thought she'd be in a position like this with Rachel. And it's better than any way she could have imagined. It's perfect.

Rachel pulls away to gasp for air. Quinn wastes no time and assaults her neck again. Rachel catches her breath and wraps her arms around Quinn's shoulders.

She believed that she could never feel this way again. She thought she'd go through the rest of her life without this sort of connection to someone. And she definitely never thought she'd find it with her niece of all people.

Her niece...

Her niece!

Reality suddenly crashes onto Rachel and she quickly sobers up.

"Quinn, stop!"

She panicks and scrambles out of the girl's lap and to the other side of the couch. She stares wide eyed at Quinn.

They both work to even out their breathing as they look at one another. Quinn seems to be the more confused of the two.

She frowns and moves to scoot closer to the older woman.

Rachel quickly puts a hand up and says, "Please, just stay over there."

Quinn does as she's told.

And awkward silence looms over them.

The older woman suddenly stands.

"We shouldn't have done this," she says quickly before darting for her room.

"Rachel, wait!" Quinn is able to catch her and gently grabs her by the arm and turns her around. She's not surprised when Rachel struggles against her.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sorry, okay?" she tells her.

Rachel shakes her head at her. "No, this is my fault. Not yours. I'm sorry, Quinn."

She pulls Quin's hand off of her and steps into her room.

Quinn tries to go in as well. "Rachel, please. Just talk to me?"

She ends up being slowly pushed out by the shorter woman. "Quinn, I'm sorry, but we'll talk later, okay? I need to be alone right now. Is that okay?"

Her niece understands where she's coming from and nods her head in defeat. It's probably best to let her sort everything out.

Rachel suddenly slams the door and locks it.

She pushes her ear against the door. When she hears Quinn's footsteps walking away, she sighs and goes to sit on her bed.

She puts her face in her hands and starts to silently sob.

What has she done?

* * *

Every restless night she's had was nothing compared to this.

It's already eight in the morning when Rachel finally decides to get out of bed. She was only able to get about an hour of sleep and eventually gave up trying.

She sighs, dreading what's to come. Dreading the inevitable conversation with Quinn.

She turns the knob to her door and pushes it open, quietly making her way out of the bedroom.

When she gets to the living room, she frowns when she sees Quinn asleep in the couch and sits down on the other side. As soon as she does, Quinn starts to stir, as if she could sense her presence.

The girl opens her eyes and when she sees Rachel there, she quickly sits up and starts rubbing her face to wake up.

Rachel thinks she's probably just as exhausted as she is herself.

"Hey," Quinn says with a small smile.

Rachel can't help but smile back, but then quickly frowns, "Why didn't you sleep in the guest room?"

"I was waiting for you to come out," Quinn shrugs.

It makes her feel guilty, but Rachel knows she still has to do this.

She decides to get right to the point. "Quinn, I'm so sorry about last night."

"Why are you sorry? Do you regret it?"

Rachel doesn't answer right away. She honestly doesn't regret it one bit. And she doesn't want to lie and say she does. So instead, she says, "It was a mistake."

The look on Quinn's face is enough to break her heart.

"Rachel..."

"It was a mistake," she repeats. "I shouldn't have put you in that position. I had been drinking and just felt lonely. But that doesn't excuse what I did. I promise it won't happen ever again and I hope that you'll eventually forgive me."

She recites the speech she had been preparing all night.

"Rachel, I don't need to forgive you. I wanted it just as much."

The woman pauses, but chooses to ignore the statement. "We'll just put the whole thing behind us, all right? It'll be okay."

"You know we can't put this behind us," Quinn whispers.

"Quinn, you know you'll be able to find someone in no time," she says, on the verge of tears at the thought. "And you'll forget all about this. I know it isn't ideal to go through something like this, but we can move past it."

"Don't say that. This wasn't a mistake, Rachel. There's something between us. I can feel it. And I know you feel it too. You can't say there's nothing there."

"Quinn..."

"I want you and I know you want me too. You don't have to feel ashamed to admit it."

"Please stop," Rachel chokes out. "Just don't, okay?"

"Okay, then how about this? I'll forget about everything. We'll put this whole thing behind us. But only if you can look me in the eyes and say that you don't feel anything for me," Quinn says determinedly. "Say you feel nothing for me."

Rachel knows she has to, but she can't do it.

She looks away as tears trail down her face. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "But we can't do this, Quinn."

"Why not?"

"Really?" Rachel scoffs. "Apart from how much older I am than you, I am your aunt, Quinn. And you are my niece. Did you seriously forget that?"

"We're not actually related, Rachel. Did you seriously forget that?" Quinn defends. "And I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want."

"And you think that will make everyone okay with this? You think that Judy will be okay with this? Because I guarantee that she won't be and never will be."

"She doesn't have to know about this. We hardly ever see her now," Quinn points out.

"I've done enough damage to this family already, okay? I don't want to make everything worse!" Rachel cries. "We have to draw the line somewhere. Nothing can happen ever again, Quinn."

Quinn gets up and kneels on the floor in front of where Rachel is sitting. She gently takes the woman's hand and says, "Please don't do this."

"You know we can't."

The younger girl wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and pulls her close.

Rachel hears her sniffling and knows that she's crying. She runs her hand through the blonde hair and leans down to press a kiss at the top of her head.

"Don't do this to me," Quinn whispers.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let it get this far," Rachel says as she starts crying harder.

She lets them stay like that for a few more minutes. Just holding each other for the time being. She knows she probably won't get the chance to be like this with Quinn ever again. That breaks her even more.

With as much strength as she can muster, she unwraps the girl's arms from around her and stands, pulling Quinn up with her.

She sighs, "It's probably best if we don't see each other for a while."

The look on Quinn's face makes Rachel feel that much worse.

Quinn looks at the floor and nods. "If that's what you want," she mumbles.

Knowing that she probably shouldn't, Rachel reaches up to cup the girl's cheek. "I don't want that at all. But we both know it's the smart thing to do."

Quinn exhales. And without a word, she turns around and sits on the couch to put on her shoes.

She avoids eye contact the whole time, and it takes everything in Rachel not to say anything more.

The girl finally stands and moves past Rachel and leaves the house.

When she hears the front door slam, Rachel covers her mouth with her hand as she tries to hold back her sobs. She goes to the couch and sits down where Quinn just was.

"Please don't hate me."

* * *

Quinn is miserable. So fucking miserable.

It hasn't even been a week since that last time with Rachel, and she's never felt this depressed in all of her life.

She didn't know it was possible to hurt this much. To love this much. To love someone that was never yours in the first place. Did life even work that way? It seems so cruel and unjust to her.

There's so much of her missing now and she doesn't know if she'll ever find herself again. Rachel took that away from her. She needs Rachel back in her life.

Quinn wants to talk to her. She wants to tell her that she's willing to pretend nothing happened and that her feelings don't exist if that means she can see Rachel again. But would Rachel allow that? She doubts it.

When she hears a knock at her bedroom door, she rolls over and calls out, "Come in."

Judy peeks her head in. "Quinn? Dinner's ready."

"I'll be down in a minute," she tells her mother.

She hears the door close and sits up. She sighs and gets up and stretches. This was the one night that both of her parents were off of work and they were supposed to all eat dinner and spend time together.

Quinn makes it to the dining room to see them both already sitting at the table.

Russell takes one look at her and jokes, "Were you in bed all day, kiddo?"

She smiles at her father. "No, just didn't go anywhere today," she says as she sits down.

The three begin to dig into their food.

"Didn't you say you have an interview at the Lima Bean?" Judy asks.

Quinn nods, "On Thursday. It's just a part time position."

She could use the extra cash. And she needs something to keep her busy to get her mind off Rachel.

"I'm sure they'll hire you. It's summer, so they need all the help they can get," Russell says.

They continue to eat in silence for a few minutes. It's too quiet. Normally it's not like this.

"You didn't invite Rachel?" Russell asks Judy.

Quinn does her best to keep her face stoic as simply hearing the woman's name out loud makes her heart feel like it's being squeezed.

"I did. But she said she has a date tonight!" Judy says ecstatically.

Quinn feels all of the air sucked out from her lungs. Did she really just say that Rachel has a date? Tonight?

"Good. She needs to get back out there," Russell remarks. "So who's the guy?"

Yes, who is this fucking guy, Quinn seethes.

She knows that she has no right to be upset as Rachel is free to do whatever she wants. But knowing that she's giving someone else a chance so easily just makes everything hurt worse.

She would give anything for the chance to love Rachel.

"I think his name is Brody?"

Brody? That sounds like a total douchebag name.

"Where'd she find him?" Quinn can't help but ask.

"She served him at Breadstix one night and he kept coming back and asking to take her out. I guess she decided to finally say yes," Judy smiles.

What a creep. So he was basically stalking her where she works until she agreed to go out with him? Sounds like a real winner. Good job, Rachel.

Quinn silently fumes to herself. She knows she's being irrational. But fuck. This hurts.

"He sounds nice from what she's told me. Way better than Finn at least."

Who cares? Anyone could be a better option than that fucktard.

"Sweetie, that's not saying much. It's not that hard to better than Finn."

Quinn grins at her dad. At least he gets it.

"I'm not saying he's going to be the next man she marries," Judy defends. Quinn clenches her teeth at the thought. "I just think that it's good she's taking a chance and getting back into the dating world."

She feels like she's going to be sick. She knew this was going to happen eventually. But not this soon. Why is Rachel doing this?

"Are you still going out tonight, Quinn?" Judy asks.

Quinn internally face palms. She forgot about Puck's party tonight. He said that his mom was out of town and he intended to take full advantage of it.

Well, at least it's still early so she'll have time to get ready.

"Yeah. Santana is picking me up," Quinn says as she stands and takes her plate to the sink. "I have to go shower and stuff."

"Okay. Be safe tonight!" Judy calls as Quinn runs up the stairs.

* * *

Santana's car swerves into the driveway. Quinn was already waiting outside and opens the door and hops into the passenger seat.

She looks over to see her friend holding a ridiculously large burrito and smiles.

"Want some of this?"

"No thanks," Quinn laughs. "I already ate."

Santana nods and pulls the car out of the driveway and heads in the direction to Puck's house.

"Are you gonna drink tonight?" she asks as she inhales the burrito.

"No. That probably wouldn't be a good idea," Quinn mumbles.

Santana eyes her for a moment. "What happened?"

Quinn takes a breath.

"Rachel has a date tonight," she grits through her teeth.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? Already?"

Quinn just shrugs and continues to stare at the window, not wanting her friend to see the tears in her eyes.

She had already cried enough in front of Santana when she was telling her all about what happened that day with Rachel. All her friend could do was hold her and tell her that everything would be okay.

There might have also been a few uncalled for threats to kick Rachel's ass.

"Is she doing it just to fuck with your head?"

"She's not like that," Quinn says. "She's probably just trying to move on."

"I still say this is bull shit," Santana bites out angrily. "Like what the hell?"

"Not like I can do anything about it."

Santana drives in silence for a few minutes.

"You need to get laid. Puck said there's gonna be a lot of girls from Dalton at the party. I'm sure at least one of them wouldn't mind jumping your bones," Santana smirks. "Not like you'll have to see them ever again."

Quinn frowns, "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Hey, if Rachel wants to move on this fast, then you should too."

She sighs. Santana does have a point.

* * *

They can hear the bass of the music thumping from down the street. Quinn has no idea how they get away with the cops never showing up to these things.

They're forced to park their car down the street and walk further than they're used to. As they walk through the threshold, the two girls aren't surprised to see the dozens of people spread throughout the house, a lot of whom they've probably never met.

Puck sees them come in and smiles. He pushes his way through everyone to greet them.

"My favorite girls, just in time," he hugs them both. "What's up?"

"We need to get Quinn some ass tonight," Santana yells over the music.

Quinn feels her face heat up and nudges her friend in the ribs. "Do you need a megaphone? I'm not sure everyone heard you."

"Say no more." They can tell Puck is already drunk with the glazed over eyes and slurred speech. "Let's go."

He pulls Quinn through the living room and to the back door with Santana following along.

When they get to the backyard, Puck approaches three girls standing together talking.

"Ladies!" Puck announces. "Have you met Quinn and Santana? They're my best friends."

All of them smile and wave awkwardly at each other.

"They just graduated from Dalton," Puck explains. "This is Unique, Marley, and...Cat?"

"Kitty," the blonde one snaps.

"Yeah, Kitty."

"Nice to meet you all," Quinn says politely.

He looks at her and quickly pulls her aside far enough to where they can't be heard. Santana joins them.

"Okay so listen, the blonde one is mine tonight. That means the other two are up for grabs," he whispers.

"You mean the one whose name you couldn't remember?" Quinn smirks.

"Yeah. And judging by the four o'clock shadow, I'm pretty sure the one in purple is a dude," Santana deadpans.

"Whatever. At least there's the girl with the dark hair. She's cute, right?"

Quinn looks over his shoulder at the girl. She was indeed cute. But she also had this clueless and naive look to her like she was sheltered all of her life or something.

"Kitty said she swings both ways. And she's open minded," Puck wiggles his eyebrows. "Now, go get wasted with her and tell me how tight that ass is later."

"Nice, Puck. Real nice," Quinn says with a disgusted face.

"Puck! Are you coming?" Kitty calls out from the back door, looking impatient.

He smiles at his two friends. "Later!"

They watch him disappear inside. Quinn figures he probably won't return until later.

"So, you guys went to McKinley?" Unique asks as she and Marley join the two girls.

Santana is silent and looks bored, so Quinn answers for them. "Yeah. We were both on the cheerleading squad."

"We were co-captains," Santana says pointedly.

"That's so cool," Marley gushes. "Kitty was on the cheer team at our school. But we never did that. I was into show choir more than anything."

"Yeah. We were both in the glee club," Unique says proudly.

Quinn perks up. Glee club? Rachel was in glee club in high school.

"So you sing?" she asks Marley.

"Girl, she's got pipes that would blow you away," Unique brags while Marley blushes.

"That's awesome."

"Thank you," Marley smiles.

Santana smirks. With the way this Marley chick is making googly eyes at her best friend, she'll bend over for Quinn in no time.

"Hey, what are you drinking?" Santana asks Unique suddenly.

Unique lights up. "This is my special mix. It's sprite and -"

"Yeah, whatever. Can you make me one?"

"Um, okay?"

Quinn looks wide eyed and shakes her head at her best friend, who has a devious glint in her eye. This is way too soon...

"Okay. Let's go, Crying Game," Santana orders as she walks back towards the house.

"Excuse me?"

"Move it!" she barks.

Unique shivers in fear and quickly follows her.

Quinn shifts nervously as she watches the two go back inside.

When they're both alone, Marley speaks.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your friend is trying to get you alone with me."

Quinn purses her lips. Fucking Santana.

"It wasn't very subtle."

"Look, I'm not trying to -"

"It's okay," Marley laughs. "At least I'm not getting cornered by a sweaty football player. You seem pretty normal."

"Thanks, I guess?"

The two girls move further down the yard where it's quieter and sit down on the grass.

"You don't seem like the type to come to these things," Quinn observes.

Marley shakes her head, "I don't even drink that often. But Kitty invited us and Unique really wanted to come."

Quinn nods. "That makes sense."

"But I needed to get out anyway," Marley continues.

"Rough day?"

"I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"I guess we're the lonely hearts club," Quinn says sadly.

"Oh? What's his name?"

Quinn looks at her and frowns.

"Her name?" Marley tries.

"Rachel," Quinn says. She loves that name. "Her name is Rachel."

"I'm guessing you guys just broke up too?"

Quinn wishes she could say that much. Rachel was never hers in the first place.

"Something like that," she shrugs.

"And your friend is trying to help you hook you up with someone?" Marley smiles.

"Yeah, I guess so," Quinn sighs. "Rachel had a date with someone tonight. And it makes me sick knowing that she's with someone else."

"That's harsh."

Quinn nods. Harsh doesn't even begin to describe what she's feeling.

"Sorry. I don't know why I'm even telling you this."

"Maybe you're friend is right. You do need a hook up," Marley jokes.

The blonde smiles. "Probably. But I don't think I'm ready for that."

"It's always worth a shot."

Marley reaches down and laces their fingers together. Quinn looks down at their conjoined hands and frowns.

"Is this okay?" Marley asks.

Quinn simply nods, forgetting how to use her voice. She's beginning to feel anxious again.

"So, we're both here, single, and trying to get over someone. The general consensus is that you need a quick rebound. I think you're gorgeous. You haven't gotten bored with me yet. So, what do you say?"

The blonde gapes at her.

"I don't really do these things. But I figured -"

"Look," Quinn releases her hand out of the girl's hold. "You seem like a great person. But I'm not feeling up to this."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Marley says. "Just thought I'd try. I guess I'm more desperate to move on than I thought."

"Hey, don't worry about it. If it were any other time, I probably would. I mean, you're beautiful, but -"

"I'm not Rachel," Marley finishes for her.

Quinn is caught off guard. That wasn't what she was going to say. But it's still the truth.

"She sounds like someone very special."

"She is," Quinn agrees.

Marley smiles sadly. "There's no hope for you two?"

She sighs, "Well like I said, she's on a date tonight."

"And? I'm sure she cares about you just as much as you care about her. She's probably only on this date just to get over you. And you're here doing the same thing when you should be fighting for her."

Quinn just stares. Who is this girl, Dr. Phil?

"She doesn't want to be with me. There's no point in fighting for her," she says.

"Well, what's one more try?"

Quinn thinks about it.

"I mean, do you really wanna go through the rest of your life without giving it one last try?"

"No," Quinn says. "I really don't."

"Well?"

She knows what she has to do.

She suddenly stands. Marley gets up to join her, knowing exactly what's to come.

Quinn smiles sadly at the girl. "I'll see you around?"

"I hope so," Marley smiles back. "Good luck with Rachel."

"Thanks. Take care of yourself."

"I'll be fine. Again, I'm sorry about that."

Quinn gives her a quick hug before running into the house.

She finds Santana inside playing beer pong with Unique. They both seem to be getting along for the most part.

"Hey," she grabs her friend by the shoulder and turns her around.

Santana smirks, "That was quick."

"Take me to her house."

"What?"

"Take me to Rachel's house," Quinn says.

"Q, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Quinn shakes her head. "No. But I guess we'll find out?"

* * *

"There's no cars parked here, so that's a good sign," Santana says as they pull in front of Rachel's house. She parks by the curb and turns off the headlights. "Unless she's still out."

Quinn shakes her head, "It's already midnight. And I can see a light on inside."

"Are you sure?" Santana squints in the darkness.

"Yeah," Quinn nods.

She unbuckles her seatbelt and takes a deep breath.

"Do you want me to wait here?" Santana asks.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Quinn, have you thought this through? What if she doesn't want to see you?"

"I don't know, okay? I just know I need to see her."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed when it doesn't go the way you expect it to."

"I don't really know what to expect." She opens the car door and steps out.

"If you say so."

She turns to her friend, "But I have to do this."

Santana looks at her sadly, "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will."

Quinn closes the door and watches as the car pulls away.

With a shaky breath, she turns and makes her way up the driveway.

She stares at the front door. It's now or never.

She raises her fist and knocks on the door three times. She decides to cover the peephole just in case Rachel decides to ignore her if she knew it was her.

After a minute, she hears scuffling on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Rachel calls out.

"It's me," she calls back, praying that the woman will open the door.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah."

It's silent for a moment. And Quinn is scared that Rachel is going to tell her to go away. Or not say anything at all.

She nearly jumps for joy when she hears the door unlocking.

It opens and Quinn is met with the sight of Rachel, who looks like she's lost just as much sleep as Quinn has lately. The woman also looks like she's been crying.

Such a beautiful mess.

"Hey," Rachel says softly.

"Hi," is all Quinn can think to say.

She's not sure who moves first. It's almost as if a magnetic pull is bringing her forward. But she finds herself wrapped in Rachel's arms as she holds the smaller woman back with just as much force.

Quinn sighs in content. She finally feels home.

Sooner than Quinn would have liked, Rachel pulls away and clears her throat.

"Are you coming inside?"

Quinn smiles and nods.

She follows Rachel inside to the kitchen where a mug of hot tea sitting on the counter. She assumes Rachel was winding down before she got here.

They both stand there in silence, just staring at one another.

Rachel is the one to finally speak. "So much for not seeing each other," she sighs.

Quinn is almost afraid to ask. "Do you want me to go?"

"No," Rachel shakes her head. "I don't."

She sips her tea slowly, studying the girl in front of her.

"How have you been?" she asks.

"Could be better," Quinn shrugs.

"Same."

"And what about you? I heard you had a date tonight."

Rachel looks at her sharply. Of course Quinn knows. She told Judy about it.

"Yes."

"How did it go?"

"Quinn..."

"Sorry. I'm just asking." Her voice cracks and Quinn mentally berates herself.

Rachel gives her a forlorn look. "It went fine. He took me to a nice restaurant and was a perfect gentleman."

Quinn nods sadly. Of course he was perfect.

"That's nice. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She's a terrible fucking liar.

"But I don't think I'll be seeing him again."

Quinn fights the grin forming on her face. "Oh? Was there something wrong with him?"

"No," Rachel shakes her head. "At least not that I noticed."

Not wanting to push it, Quinn doesn't ask anymore of the questions that are at the tip of her tongue.

"I only agreed to go for all the wrong reasons." Rachel reaches to touch Quinn's wrist.

"Good thing you acknowledged that," she clears her throat.

"This has been so hard for me, Quinn. I can't shake off what I feel."

Quinn nods, "I know. Believe me, I've been trying too."

"How long?"

"What?" Quinn blinks.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since the night of my graduation. At least. Maybe longer?"

That was the night it actually hit her, she remembers vividly. And it's only grown every day since.

Rachel simply stares at her. Quinn is glad that they're at least having this conversation.

"What about you?"

The woman sighs, "It just happened so suddenly and I found myself wanting to be around you all the time. And as soon as you came over that night, that's when I knew. The moment I saw you again."

Quinn smiles despite everything.

"I don't know how all of this happened. It just did," Rachel says as she wipes away at the tears forming.

"I know this is all confusing for you. But I don't like being away from you. If I have to, I'll hide my feelings away forever. If that means I can still see you." It's hard, but it's Quinn's best option at this point. She wants to do this. For Rachel.

The older woman shakes her head, "We both know you're not going to be able to force your feelings away."

Quinn doesn't answer. She knows it's true. But she still has to try.

"And I won't be able to either."

The blonde takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Is this the part where Rachel tells her for the last time that they can't see each other?

"But I also know that I'm not going to stay away from you again."

Quinn's eyes snap open and lock onto Rachel's.

"What are you saying?"

Rachel gently moves her fingers down to caress Quinn's hand on the counter. She stares down at it and says, "I don't know exactly. I don't know what's going on with my life anymore." She looks up at Quinn, "I just know that I want you. I can't remember the last time that I've felt this way about someone."

"So...you're willing to take a chance with me?"

"I know it's crazy. And probably a terrible idea. But I'm not going to live the rest of my life wondering what could have been. Is that selfish of me?"

Quinn smiles, "No, I don't either."

Rachel pulls Quinn's hand up and lightly brushes her lips across her knuckles.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she confesses.

"And you think I do?" Quinn asks as she moves her hand to softly run her thumb over the woman's cheek. "But I know we can figure this out together. I want to be with you more than anything."

Rachel holds her gaze and says, "Then be with me?"

Quinn takes a step and moves to where she has Rachel pinned between herself and the counter.

"If that's what you want," she whispers.

The shorter woman reaches up suddenly to grab the back of Quinn's neck. She pulls her in for a deep, languid kiss. Quinn grips onto her sides and holds her even closer.

"This is all I want," Rachel says as she pulls away.

She rests her forehead against Quinn's chest and wraps her arms around her waist, holding her as close as possible. She doesn't know how she'd ever be able to let this go. It would be impossible.

Rachel glances at the clock and tilts her head back to look up at the girl in her arms.

"It's getting late," she smiles.

"Is this your subtle way of kicking me out?" Quinn says in jest.

"No. I think you're sleeping with me tonight."

The blonde lifts an eyebrow at the statement.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Rachel laughs at the smirking girl.

Quinn giggles and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"I've spent a lot nights wishing I was right next to you so you could hold me. So you have a lot of catching up to do."

Not wanting to ever refuse such a request from Rachel, Quinn spends the entire night holding her, just like she wanted.

She thinks about how grateful she is for this chance with her. She just hopes that she doesn't mess it up somehow.

She doesn't know what's to come. She's not certain of their future together, or if there will even be one. All she knows is that they're just getting started.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry guys. This story is far from over :)

Unfortunately, it's going to be about a week before I can update again. I'm taking a trip for a few days and won't have time to write.

Also, sorry if the editing was a little off again. My plane leaves in a few hours and I really need to get some sleep. If I cringe when I reread it again, I'll probably do some minor editing.

I love hearing what you all have to say so keep it coming! Reviews and PM's are always appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **None for this chapter.

**A/N: **I want to thank you guys for being so patient in waiting for an update. You all rock! Hopefully you won't be disappointed.

* * *

Rachel vigorously punches out of her shift at the time clock and quickly grabs her purse.

"Good job today," her manager smiles at her as she gathers her things.

She stops and smiles, "Thank you!"

She was in a hell of a great mood today. And judging by how much she's made in tips, she definitely rubbed off on her customers.

She pulls out her phone and lights up at a text from Quinn.

**Quinn: I'm outside.**

"Good night!" Rachel tells everyone that's still there and skips out the door. After so many hours today, she was more than ready to leave.

She sees the red car waiting in the parking lot and eagerly runs over to it. She yanks open the door and hops in.

"Hey you," Quinn greets.

Rachel wastes no time and leans over the center console to plant her lips firmly against the younger girl, who gladly returns it.

Quinn pulls back and smiles.

"Wait! I want another," Rachel exclaims. Quinn chuckles and obliges by leaning in again.

"Better?" she asks.

"Mhmm, perfect. I don't think I'll ever get enough of it."

Quinn laughs and starts up the engine. "Good. Now let's get you home."

She drives the car out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"You look cute in your uniform by the way," Rachel comments while playing with the edge of Quinn's Lima Bean apron.

The blonde can't help but blush, "Thanks?"

"How was your first day?"

Quinn sighs, "Fine. It was just hard trying to make all of the complicated drinks the right way. I had to start over on a few of them. And people get so impatient."

"You'll get the hang of it. At least we both work evening shifts," Rachel grins.

"Yeah, that's true."

Rachel leans her head on Quinn's shoulder and relaxes. It's been a long night.

"Are you tired?"

She hums, "Yeah, a little."

"At least we both have tomorrow off."

"Well, there's still that dinner at your house," she yawns.

"Wait, what? Dinner at my house?"

Rachel frowns and sits up. "Yeah? Judy texted me earlier about coming over for dinner with you guys tomorrow night. I thought you already knew?"

Quinn looks at her with wide eyes, "Nobody told me this. Are you serious?"

"Hey, calm down."

"What if they pick up on something? Do you think they will? I can go out for the night so we don't have to risk it. That's probably our best option."

"Quinn, stop worrying." Rachel leans over to press a kiss on the girl's cheek. "Please, just relax."

"Okay. I'm fine," Quinn says as she exhales slowly.

And to think Quinn is the one that's worried about this, Rachel laughs to herself.

The car pulls into Rachel's driveway. Both women wordlessly get out and enter the house. Once inside, they head straight to the bedroom.

Quinn grabs her bag and goes into the bathroom to change. When the door closes, Rachel quickly opens her dresser and pulls something out for herself to wear and changes.

She doesn't have to be a genius to sense that Quinn is feeling incredibly anxious about tomorrow. So she's going to have to do her best to reassure her that it's going to be okay.

She climbs into the bed bed and lays on her side, facing the window. She silently waits for the other girl to join her.

A minute later, she hears the bathroom door open and feels Quinn climbing in next to her. The girl presses herself to Rachel's backside and holds her from behind.

Rachel relaxes and reaches back to start running her hand through the long blonde hair. "I know you're worried about tomorrow," she says softly. "But there's no need to dwell on it."

"I can't help it," Quinn sighs. "I know it's ridiculous, but what if they're able to tell something is going on when they see us both together?"

Rachel turns around to face her and says, "I know that we agreed to hide our...relationship. But that doesn't mean we can avoid them forever. They're your parents."

She gently cups Quinn's delicate face between her hands and continues, "Will you please trust me when I say that it's going to be okay? We're going to make this work, one way or another. I promise."

"Of course I trust you," Quinn whispers. "And I'll do my best not to overthink it, okay? I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Rachel smiles. "I always want you to tell me how you feel no matter what. Good or bad, I don't care. Is that okay?"

The girl smiles back and nods her head in agreement. She closes her eyes and feels herself starting to fall asleep after an exhausting day.

Rachel shamelessly starts tracing her fingers along Quinn's face, trying to memorize every dip and curve, just because she can. She knows that she's ready to do whatever she has to in order to make sure that she never loses this girl. And if lying to everyone is what it takes, then so be it.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks as her eyes flutter open again.

"Nothing," Rachel tells her. She tugs the girl's head closer for a quick kiss. "Let's go to sleep now."

* * *

Of course Rachel was right, Quinn thinks. They were next to each other at the dinner table and across from Russell and Judy. So far, everything seemed to be going off without a hitch. She supposes hiding one's romantic relationship with their aunt isn't as complicated as it sounds. Not like there's a guide book or anything...

"We're glad you could come over this time, Rachel," Russell smiles.

Rachel beams, "It's no problem at all. Thank you so much for inviting me."

They all continue to eat in silence. Quinn is grateful that Rachel is right next to her as it's helping to keep her anxiety at bay.

But of course, it's not going to be that easy.

Judy frowns at her daughter. "Quinn, you okay? You seem a little quiet."

Quinn stops eating and stares at her mother, unsure of what to say. Is she really acting differently? She thought she was doing fine.

But luckily, Russell laughs and speaks up first, "Quinn's always quiet."

She shakes her head and chuckles at both of them, "Whatever dad."

He grins and asks, "How was your first day at work, kiddo?"

Quinn shrugs. "It was alright. We were really busy all night. I guess people need their coffee at all times of the day."

"Well I told you they're going to be busy all summer and probably needed help."

She nods her head in agreement and continues to eat her salad.

Judy turns her attention to Rachel, "How did your date go? With...Brody, was it?"

Rachel clears her throat nervously and nods. She doesn't want Quinn being upset with the date being brought up again.

For her part, Quinn is amused by Rachel's flustered face and is forced to stifle a laugh. It's not like she's going out with that guy ever again so they don't really need to be worried about it.

"It went fine. But I just don't think he's my type," she says lamely.

"Oh, well that's a shame. He sounded really nice."

Rachel hums her agreement and avoids eye contact with her with everyone.

Judy is feeling an uncomfortable vibe coming from Rachel, so she says, "But there's plenty of fish in the sea. I'm sure you'll find someone special in no time."

"I think I will too," Rachel smiles.

They hear a faint ringing before Russell reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"Excuse me, I have to take this. It's just work," he smiles at all of them and stands from the table and goes upstairs.

Rachel is just about to ask Judy how work is going at the hospital, but is interrupted by the doorbell sounding.

"Hmm, that's strange. I wasn't expecting anybody else," Judy says as she gets up to go and answer it.

As soon as the woman is out of the room and out of sight, Rachel blindly reaches over and takes Quinn's hand underneath the table, reassuring her that everything is going fine.

Quinn continues to stare straight ahead, but smiles at the gesture nonetheless. Neither girl moves or says anything. They're just glad to be able to have some sort of contact.

Their hands instantly pull apart as soon as Judy walks back into the room. She seems oblivious and looks at her daughter.

"Quinn? Santana is here looking for you," she points a thumb over her shoulder.

The younger girl furrows her brow and gets up to go see her friend. She doesn't recall any mention of Santana coming over or them hanging out tonight.

Rachel frowns and watches her as she goes, starting to feel a little anxious and uncomfortable herself.

Quinn sees Santana by the door and walks up to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asks.

Her friend rolls her eyes. "I tried calling you."

"Oh, sorry. My phone's been on silent."

"Whatever." Santana moves past her and heads towards the stairs and starts walking up.

Quinn can tell that the girl is upset, so she quickly follows behind her without protest.

When they get to her room, she closes the door and sits down on the bed next to Santana.

"So, what's wrong?" she asks.

Santana takes a deep breath, "I talked to Brittany earlier. She said that she broke up with Sam."

Quinn blinks at her. "I'm confused. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, I thought it was too, until she dropped a bomb on me."

"A bomb?"

Her friend nods. "Yeah. She also told me that they broke up because she got accepted into some dance program in California."

Quinn suddenly understands and is silent. Brittany is moving away. All the way to California, it seems.

She can't even begin to imagine how she would feel if Rachel were to move away. Even the thought of it makes her uneasy.

"She's leaving in a month."

"Well, at least it's not tomorrow," Quinn tries to lighten the mood, but it's a futile attempt.

"I'm so stupid," Santana leans her face into her hands.

The blonde reaches over and starts to rub her back. "Hey, don't say that. You're not stupid."

"I've been such a coward with her. And now looks what's happening. She's leaving and it's too late to do anything," Santana sniffles.

"We all make mistakes. Trust me. And if it's meant to be with Brittany, then it will be when the time comes."

"I just wish I could have more time with her."

"You said she leaves in a month, right? You just have to make the most out of the time you have left. You know you'll regret it if you don't."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just being dumb. It's just the shock of it all, you know? I never thought there'd be a day where she wouldn't be in my life anymore."

Quinn smiles sadly, "Yeah, I know."

Santana nods and wipes at her eyes.

"Sorry for dropping by like this. I just needed to talk to someone. And I know you're busy with Rachel and your parents."

"Don't worry about it. You can still come to me for anything."

"I know. Thanks. How's it going with Rachel anyway? It must be weird hanging around your folks when you're secretly dating, or whatever it is that you're doing."

Quinn shrugs, "It is weird, but we agreed that we can't exactly avoid them. And everything between me and Rachel is great so far."

"That's good. And are you seriously going to hide it from them forever?" Santana questions. "It's crazy."

"I guess so," Quinn frowns. "I mean, what other choice do we have? I'm going to do what I have to."

There's a quick knock at the bedroom door and both girls turn to it.

Quinn feels a panic that Judy might have been on the other side listening in on them.

"Hang on," she tells Santana and quickly gets up to open the door.

She's surprised, but also relieved, to see Rachel standing there.

"Hey, Judy just wanted me to check on you guys and make sure that everything was okay," she explains.

Quinn smiles. She knows that's a lie. But she understands why Rachel feels the need to check on her.

"Oh, she did?"

Rachel nods.

"Oh okay. Well yeah, everything's fine."

The older woman doesn't know what else to say and starts to fidget with her hands nervously.

Quinn takes a quick look up and down the hallway to make sure nobody's watching. She then takes Rachel's hand in her own for a moment.

"It's okay. We'll be downstairs in a minute," she whispers.

Rachel stares up at her and gives a half smile. She then turns on her heel and goes back down the stairs.

Quinn goes back into her room and doesn't even bother closing the door this time.

"What's up?" Santana asks.

She shakes her head, "Rachel was just checking on us."

Her friend quickly stands. "We should probably go back down before she thinks we're up to something."

Quinn nods, "Probably."

"I mean, I am hot after all," Santana jokes.

"Shut up," Quinn chuckles with a roll of her eyes and pushes her friend out the door.

They go downstairs to see Judy and Rachel talking to each other in the living room.

"I don't mean to crash the party and run, but I've gotta take off," Santana announces.

"See you later," Quinn says as she sits on the couch next to Rachel.

"Take care, sweetie," Judy smiles.

Santana smiles back. She turns and and locks eyes with Rachel. The devious side of her comes out and she can't help but smirk at the woman. Rachel blushes and quickly turns her gaze elsewhere.

Satisfied, Santana marches to the front door and calls out one last, "Bye!"

When they hear the front door slam, Judy asks, "Were you going to take off too, Quinn?"

"Not tonight," Quinn answers.

"Oh okay. Russell already went to bed and we were just about to watch a movie."

"Cool. Sounds good," she smiles and settles more comfortably on the couch.

Judy nods and grabs the remote to turn the tv on.

* * *

The movie is about halfway through, and Quinn honestly couldn't say what she was watching if she were to be asked. She hasn't been paying any attention at all. All she can think about is being closer to the beautiful woman beside her. It's driving her so fucking crazy.

As if the higher powers read her mind, Judy suddenly stands and lets out a yawn. "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night too. Good night."

"Good night," Quinn and Rachel answer at the same time.

They watch silently as the woman goes up the stairs and wait a few moments before they hear the door close.

Quinn lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The two girls turn to each other and smile.

"Hi," Rachel whispers.

"Hey."

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, you were right."

Rachel smiles at the affirmation.

Quinn still has the urge to be close to Rachel, but knows that it's a dangerous idea to do anything here while her parents are right upstairs.

"Are we going back to your house?" she asks.

"Right now? Do you think they'll notice if you're gone?" Rachel frowns.

"No," Quinn shakes her head. "By the time they leave tomorrow, they'll probably think that I'm still asleep."

Rachel pauses to think about it.

"Okay. Then let's go."

The two girls get up from the couch and tip toe their way to the front of the house and step outside. Quinn makes sure to lock the door behind her.

They walk silently in the warm night together, their bodies playfully bumping into each other as they go along. When they're get to the end of the street and make their way around the corner, Quinn wraps an arm around Rachel's waist as they continue walking. Rachel smiles up at the girl and leans into her side.

It's only a few minutes before they get to Rachel's house. She quickly unlocks the door and pushes it open.

As soon as they're inside, Quinn suddenly presses her up against the wall and attacks her lips. Rachel moans into the hungry kiss, pulling the girl closer by her shirt.

After a moment, she feels eager hands palming her ass and reaches up to lightly tug on Quinn's hair and pull out of the kiss.

"Whoa there," she laughs. "What's with you? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Quinn looks at her. "I've been waiting." She presses their lips together in another kiss. "To." Kiss. "Do." Kiss. "This." Kiss. "All night."

"Mmm, I can tell."

The younger girl is the one to pull back this time. "And I'm also just making sure you haven't changed your mind about us."

Rachel scoffs, "Quinn, don't be ridiculous."

She grabs her hand and pulls her into the bedroom. She climbs into the bed and Quinn is quick to follow. Rachel lays on her back while the blonde leans on one elbow to stare down at her.

"Come here," Rachel whispers. She reaches up to pull Quinn's head down to lay on her chest and starts running her fingers through the girl's hair.

"That feels nice," she hears Quinn mumble.

She smiles and continues her ministrations.

It's quiet for a few more minutes. And she finally feels like she has enough courage built up to ask, "So, what happened with Santana?"

"She just came by because she was sad about a girl and needed to talk," Quinn says. She knew she would have to explain eventually.

"That's all?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, why?"

She sighs, "I'm just wondering. She gave me a look when she was leaving."

"A look?"

"Yes, a look."

"She was probably just messing with you. She does that to everyone. And she could probably already tell that you were maybe jealous?"

Rachel doesn't say anything and bites her lip.

Quinn tilts her head up slightly and frowns. "Are you?"

"How can I not be? She's a lot prettier than me. And much younger."

"Rachel, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

She smiles at the compliment, "Thank you."

"And I don't feel anything for Santana in that way. I've already said she's just my best friend and we'll never be more than that."

"She's also your first," Rachel points out. "A lot of people hold onto that, you know."

"Only if it actually meant something," Quinn argues. "I mean, clearly both of our first times have already happened. But it's in the past and all that matters is right now."

Rachel nods, "Okay." Quinn is right and it's pointless to have a fight over it.

She recalls her relationship with Jesse. "My first time was with my first love. And I honestly never even think about him anymore. You're all I think about now."

Quinn wants to say something. She wants to say that she hopes she'll be Rachel's last love. But she doesn't. She knows that would be moving too fast for them and she can't ruin this. It would kill her if she ever lost Rachel.

She hums in content when she feels the older woman run a hand up and down her back soothingly.

"I like this," Rachel says. "Being able to be this close to you."

Quinn moves her head to plant a soft kiss on the chest beneath her.

"Me too."

She squeezes Rachel's waist tighter and feels herself drifting off again. And she can tell Rachel is too by the way her breathing is evening out.

The last thing she hears before she finally succumbs to sleep is Rachel softly murmuring, "You're everything."

* * *

**A/N: **Like always, let me know what you think!

Also, if anyone's interested in checking it out, I have a Tumblr that I'm trying to use more. It's mainly to post for when the story is updated.

dreamingwithred . tumblr . com

Again, I really do appreciate all of your patience and feedback. That vacation was really needed. Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **Some sexual content in this chapter.

**A/N: **Things are finally starting to progress!

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the night that they had dinner with Russell and Judy, and everything was going perfectly. So perfect that it shouldn't be questioned. Quinn didn't take one moment with Rachel for granted. She knows how lucky she is right now in her life. She's never been happier and she doesn't want to lose that feeling.

She watches as Rachel sorts through a rack of dresses. They had been at the mall for a couple of hours and normally Quinn would be bored by now. But today, she doesn't care because she's with Rachel.

She walks up behind the woman and wraps her arms around her midsection.

"What do you think about this?" Rachel asks as she holds out a yellow dress.

"I'm sure you would look great in it."

Rachel smirks and tilts her head to the side to look at her, "Do you mean that? Or are you just trying to stay on my good side?"

Quinn giggles and presses a kiss to the shorter woman's temple. "Both?"

"I'm sure. I think I'll try it on." She turns around to face Quinn and asks, "Do you think you can go to one of those vending machines and get me a water?"

"Okay," Quinn smiles. "I'll be right back."

When she exits the store, she sees a vending machine further down on her right and starts walking towards it. When she gets there, she reaches into her pocket to dig for quarters before she hears...

"Quinn?"

She looks up to see who called out her name and smiles.

Oh, hey girl that made me go after Rachel, she thinks.

"Hey Marley."

"I'm shocked you remember me," Marley laughs as she pulls Quinn into a quick hug. "I wasn't expecting to run into you of all people."

Quinn holds her arms out and jokes, "Surprise?"

The other girl laughs lightly, "Surprise indeed."

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been good. Just trying to keep busy I guess. But you look great! Better than the last time I saw you at least."

She's not surprised at the comment. "Are you here by yourself, or...?"

"Oh, no! I'm supposed to meet Unique here. But she's late, as usual."

Quinn nods.

"What about you? Are you here alone?"

"No," she shakes her head. "I'm actually here with Rachel."

Marley smiles, "That Rachel? I'm guessing it worked out after all?"

"Yeah, everything is fine now," Quinn beams. "Thanks for giving me that push I needed."

"Well I'm happy for you...and still a little embarrassed about that night."

She scoffs, "Don't worry about it. We had a good talk, right?"

"Yeah, that's true. But anyway," she pulls a receipt and pen out of her purse and starts writing. "If you ever want to talk again, about life or whatever, then feel free to text me."

Quinn smiles as she takes the paper. She grabs the pen and starts writing her own number on the bottom portion and rips it in half, handing Marley her number.

"That goes both ways."

"Awesome! Thanks."

"Quinn?"

Both girls look over to see Rachel walking up to them with a look of concern on her face. She stops and looks back and forth between the two. "Everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah! This is Marley," Quinn gestures to the young girl in front of her. "And this is Rachel," she smiles.

Marley's eyes widen slightly. She wasn't expecting Rachel to be older. But she's still beautiful. Way to go, Quinn.

She reaches out and shakes Rachel's hand. "Nice to meet you. It's always nice to have a face to go with the name," she smiles.

Rachel gives Quinn a questioning look.

"We met at one of Puck's house parties. Marley was the only other sane person there and we talked for a while."

With that new bit of information, Rachel finds herself sizing this girl up. Marley is pretty, but never would she be good enough for her Quinn.

"I see."

Feeling incredibly uncomfortable under Rachel's scrutiny, Marley speaks up, "Well it was nice seeing you, Quinn. But I've gotta go. So I'll leave you both to it."

She then flashes a quick smiles and hurries away.

Quinn frowns, "Bye?"

Rachel watches as the girl leaves and turns to look at the blonde, "So, you met at a party?"

"Yeah, she's a really nice girl. Santana actually tried to hook us up," she chuckles nervously even though the look on Rachel's face indicates she's not amused at all.

"What do you mean 'hook up'? Like to date?"

She swallows. She swore she would never hide anything from Rachel. But that doesn't mean she's not terrified right now.

"No...like to have sex."

"Excuse me?"

"But nothing happened!" Quinn explains immediately. "I swear."

Rachel's gaze hardens and Quinn is starting to panic.

"I mean, she wanted to. But I said no!" She slaps a hand over her mouth but it's too late.

She just had to keep going.

"So you're basically telling me that the girl you just gave your phone number to wants to have sex with you?"

"It's not like that! I just enjoyed her company! She was really easy to talk to."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Quinn looks around and pulls Rachel into the nearest closing store and lowers her voice. "You have nothing to worry about." She brings her hand up to graze the side of Rachel's face with her knuckles. "Trust me. You're the only person I see in that way."

Rachel stares up at her for a moment when suddenly another emotion takes over her face. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Really? That's it? Just "okay"? Quinn feels like there should be more to it.

Never breaking eye contact with Quinn, Rachel reaches up and blindly grabs something from the clothing rack next to them.

"This is nice, right? I would look good in this?"

Quinn wrinkles her nose. The dress Rachel was holding was fucking hideous.

"I guess so?"

"Good. I think I'll try it on. You should come with me so you can tell me what you think."

She wraps her fist around Quinn's wrist in an iron-like hold and drags her to the back of the store. The poor girl doesn't even have time to see if anyone's looking before they disappear into one of the dressing rooms.

As soon as they're inside, the dress is tossed on the floor and Quinn finds herself being pushed up against the mirror.

She groans when Rachel's tongue forces it's way into her mouth and own immediately battles back for dominance. Pretty soon, lip biting even gets involved. The heated make out continues for several minutes until Quinn pulls away.

She doesn't want to leave it like that.

"Rach," she whispers. "You really don't have to worry about Marley. I know that you were hurt when Finn cheated on you. But you know I would never do that. I belong to you and only you."

Rachel brings Quinn's hand up and lightly kisses each one of her knuckles.

"I know. I just want to make sure that you never forget it."

Quinn's eyes darken and it causes Rachel to shiver. "You really think I could ever forget that I'm yours?"

She pushes Rachel back to the opposite wall and holds her in place. She brings her head down and their mouths meet once again in need and want.

Quinn's hand roam all over Rachel's sides and stomach, itching for more. The older woman knows that they both need more contact, so she takes Quinn's right hand herself and places it over her breast.

They lock eyes for a brief moment, knowing that it's another step forward for them. Quinn then starts kissing the woman's smooth neck and gently massages her through her shirt and bra.

"Quinn," Rachel moans when she feels a thumb circling over her nipple, stiffening it through the fabric.

The younger girl moves her hand over and does the same to the other nipple.

Rachel rakes her nails down Quinn's back as the girl continues to devour her neck. She looks over her shoulder at the mirror across from them and feels all the heat in her body shoot down to her core.

They look so hot together, she thinks. Her face is completely flushed like she's getting the fuck of a lifetime when all Quinn is doing is simply touching her. She imagines how much more amazing it'll be when they actually do go that far.

She brings her hands to the girls front side and starts trailing them down. "Fuck, yes. Keep going baby..."

A harsh knock on the other side of the dressing room door causes them to freeze.

"Just a minute!" Rachel calls out.

"This is the manager. Please come out right now," a woman's stern voice sounds from the other side.

The two girls look at each other in panic before separating and scrambling to fix their appearance.

Rachel smooths out her shirt and picks up the dress off the floor and turns to look at Quinn, who gives her a nod that she's ready. Taking a deep breath, she unlocks the door and pushes it open.

The manager is a middle-aged woman with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Rachel has to hold back from laughing at the woman's expression.

Holding out the dress, she says, "I was just trying to this one on." She takes a look at it and makes a face at how ugly this thing is. "But I won't be getting it."

The manager snatches the dress from her grasp. "That's too bad. Now please leave," she grits out.

Not needing to be told twice, Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and dashes out the store.

Their hands stay locked together as they run all the way back to the car. They jump in and take a moment to catch their breaths.

They glance at each other, and neither keeps a straight face for long before both women burst out Iaughing.

"I can't believe that really just happened," Rachel giggles.

Quinn leans over and grabs the woman's face and lightly kisses her. "You never told me you were crazy," she smirks.

"And you're just as crazy," Rachel shoots back playfully.

Frowning, Quinn inspects the side of Rachel's neck. "Sorry...but I think you're marked now."

Rachel pulls down the visor in front of her and gazes into the mirror at the light bruise. "It's not too bad. Makeup should be able to cover it with no problem."

"Okay. Now let's get out of here," Quinn says as she starts the car.

"Yes please," Rachel agrees.

As they drive back to her house, she thinks about all of the fun she has with Quinn. She makes Rachel feel like a teenager again, and she loves it. She loves that Quinn makes her feel younger. She loves how Quinn makes her feel about herself.

She's just so in love with Quinn.

* * *

After their eventful time at the mall, they both ended up taking a long nap together, too exhausted to do anything else.

Rachel is the first one to wake up. She yawns and rolls over to look at her sleeping love and smiles.

She then moves to hover over the girl and pepper small kisses all over her face.

Quinn smiles and slowly opens her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Hmm, nothing." Rachel leaves a full kiss on her lower lip. "I already told you I would never get tired of that."

"Is that so?" The blonde reaches to cup the back of Rachel's neck and return the kiss.

Quinn's phone starts ringing from the night stand and she groans. She grabs it to see Santana calling and silences it.

She turns back to Rachel to continue what they were doing when the damn thing rings again.

"Oh my god!" Quinn shouts.

"You should probably answer it," Rachel laughs.

She snatches the device and swipes the screen to answer.

"What?" she barks.

"Damn, what crawled up your ass and layed eggs?"

Quinn covers her face with a palm and sighs, "What do you want, Santana?"

"Oh shit. Were you just getting some action?"

"Santana!"

"Okay! Sorry. But anyway, you're off until Friday, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So you're coming to the lake house with me and Brittany."

"What?" she asks in disbelief.

"You. Me. Brittany. Lake house. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack."

"How about no? Why do I have to go when I'm just going to be a third wheel to you and Brittany?"

She hears Santana sigh on the other end, "That's the thing. Brittany said she would only go if you go. Something about wanting all of us to spend time together before she leaves. And maybe something else about me only wanting to have sex if no one else is there with us."

Quinn is fuming. Stupid Brittany has to be so sweet all the time.

"You know you're going to be having sex whether I'm around or not. It's pointless for me to go."

"I already told you she's only going if you do. She's standing her ground."

"When are you going anyway?"

"We leave tomorrow morning. It's only for two nights."

Quinn looks down at Rachel, who's playing with the necklace that she got for Quinn. She has to spend two nights away from this?

"Do I really have to? There's no other way?"

"We both know Brittany is leaving soon," Santana snaps. "And after all we've been through, you should be a good enough friend to drag yourself away from Rachel for a couple of days and do this for your."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Quinn says guiltily. "I'll go, all right?"

"I'll pick you up at nine," her friend says before hanging up.

Quinn stares at the phone and mutters, "Fuck."

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asks.

"Santana is forcing me to go with her and that girl Brittany to the lake house for a couple of days," she sighs. "Apparently Brittany wants to see me before she leaves for California."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"Of course not, because that means two days away from you," Quinn pouts.

Rachel laughs, "That's sweet. But just because you have me doesn't mean you should ignore your life outside of us. It'll be fine."

"You're right. I'm just being selfish. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I told you I want to always know how you're feeling," Rachel smiles.

Quinn nods. "I'll leave my car here for you so you can take it to work and wherever else," she offers.

"Thank you." Rachel leans forward and kisses Quinn on the cheek.

The phone starts ringing again and Quinn looks like she's ready to kill someone. She looks at the screen to see who's calling now.

She sits up immediately in panic.

"It's my mom," she tells Rachel.

Rachel sits up as well and both women look at each other with worry in their eyes. Quinn hesitantly answers.

"Hello?"

"Quinn? Where are you?"

"I'm just hanging out with Santana." She looks at Rachel and shrugs.

"Oh okay. We're making dinner and I'm just wondering when you'll be home?"

She sighs, feeling relieved. "I'll be home in a little while."

"See you soon!"

The line goes dead and Quinn bites her lip. She puts down the phone and turns to Rachel.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Quinn smiles. "She just wanted to know when I'll be home to eats dinner."

"Oh. Okay. So I guess you're leaving?"

Quinn leans forward and kisses her softly. "Yeah, I probably should."

They both get up from the bed and Rachel pulls her into a loving embrace.

"I should probably stay at my house tonight so they don't start wondering why I'm gone all the time. Just to be safe," Quinn says.

Rachel nods in understanding. "Okay. That's probably a good idea."

"But I'll come by in the morning before I leave," Quinn promises.

"You better," Rachel laughs and pulls the girl down for one last kiss before she goes.

* * *

When Quinn gets home, she sees her parents already eating at the table. She pulls a chair out and joins them.

"Sorry I'm late," she says.

"No worries, sweetie," Judy grins. "You were out all day. Did you have fun?"

She smiles genuinely. "Yeah, I did."

* * *

Rachel hops in the shower as soon as she wakes up. Quinn is supposed to be there any minute and she wants to have as much time with her as she can before she leaves.

When she turns off the water, she faintly hears her bedroom door closing.

"Hello?" she calls out.

"It's just me," she hears coming from her room.

She smiles and quickly grabs the robe hanging next to her and wraps it around her body. She then opens the bathroom door and beams at the girl sitting on her bed.

"Quinn!"

The blonde smiles. "Hey. I hope it's okay but I let myself in."

"Of course. That's why I gave you a key."

She goes to the sink and starts brushing her hair. Quinn gets up and stand in the doorway to watch her.

"Oh, and I left my car keys on the table."

"Thank you. How soon are you leaving?" Rachel asks.

"Santana said she's on her way."

The older woman pouts and sets the brush down. She turns around and hops up to sit on the sink.

She holds her hand out to Quinn and quietly says, "Come here."

Quinn does as she's told and approaches her. Rachel spreads her legs apart to pull Quinn to stand between them. She hugs the girl close to her and sighs.

"I'm going to miss you," the blonde murmurs.

"I'll miss you more."

Quinn laughs and shakes her head. She never thought she'd be one of those girls that can't stand being away for too long. But that's what Rachel does to her. She's reduced her to some love-sick sap. But god, she loves this woman.

She grabs ahold of the older woman and kisses her hard. Rachel eagerly returns and pulls Quinn even closer.

The blonde starts touching her just like she did the day before, only this time they don't have to worry about the danger of getting caught. Rachel starts to feel a familiar ache building up, and gently pushes Quinn back by the shoulders.

"What -" Quinn starts, but quickly shuts her mouth.

Rachel slips her arms out of the sleeves of her robe and pulls the top part of it down, leaving her naked from the waist up.

Quinn stares down at the seemingly delicious mounds in wander with her mouth agape.

Giggling, Rachel reaches her hand out to tip the girl's chin up to make eye contact with her once again. With one look into her eyes, Quinn surges forward.

She gives the woman a quick kiss before moving her head down. She takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks and uses her hand to palm the other breast. It doesn't the long before both of Rachel's peaks are rock hard.

"Keep going," Rachel moans out.

Quinn moves her mouth to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment. She rapidly flicks her tongue over the stiff bud and lightly grazes it with her teeth.

"Fuck," the woman gasps.

Replacing her mouth with her other hand, Quinn comes back up and starts kissing her favorite pair of lips again.

Rachel reaches forward and attempts to undo Quinn's belt. But she stops when she feels her gently stilling her hands.

"Quinn, what's wrong? I wasn't expecting to go all the way," she explains breathlessly. "I just wanted to make you feel good too."

"I know. It's okay," Quinn says as she takes a step back to separate them. "It's not you. I know you already know about what I have there, and that's okay. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm..."

"What?" When Quinn doesn't say anything, Rachel takes her hand. "Hey it's okay. Talk to me. I won't be upset."

Quinn inhales. "I'm just really self conscious when it comes to showing...it to someone for the first time. At least to someone I really like. So yeah, I guess this is the first time I've been this nervous about it," she rambles. "And I just need to mentally prepare myself in case you get grossed out when you see it. I don't want to scare you away."

Rachel frowns, "It won't scare me away, Quinn. That's not possible."

"No?"

Taking a deep breath, Rachel knows it's time to finally tell Quinn.

"I've already seen it. Actually, I've already seen all of you...completely naked."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn frowns. She doesn't remember this at all. Was it when she was drunk? No, she would recall.

"I know I should have told you sooner, please don't be mad," Rachel says quickly. "But I walked by the guest bedroom one night when you were over. I looked in and you were masturbating. On the bed. Naked."

Quinn's mouth drops open, realization dawning on her. "You did?"

Rachel nods and clears her throat, "Yes. And I also heard you saying my name."

Blushing, Quinn starts to look away in embarrassment, but Rachel is quick to place a hand on her cheek and hold her in place.

"And you know what? I wasn't grossed out by it at all."

"Well that's good," Quinn says lamely, still embarrassed.

Rachel pulls her close to her own body again and speaks directly into her ear.

"At the time I was trying to fight it, but I actually thought that it was really hot," she whispers seductively.

"Really?" Quinn gulps.

She trails her fingers over the zipper of the girl's jeans.

"Yes. And it took everything in me not to touch myself when I got back to my room."

She fully cups Quinn through her jeans and smirks when she hers a whimper.

"I watched when you finished all over yourself. I couldn't believe you came that much because of me."

She starts rubbing the bulge more firmly.

"Only thinking of you does that to me," Quinn gasps out.

"I wanted to march right in there and do it for you. Just like this..."

Rachel unzips Quinn's pants and slips her hand into the boxer briefs. She starts stroking the full length and gasps at how thick it feels.

"Oh god, Rach," Quinn hisses. "That feels so fucking good."

She jerks her hips forward and cries out.

"Hang on, Quinn."

Rachel slips her hands into the waistband of the jeans and starts pulling them down.

A car horn blares obnoxiously and Quinn jumps back in surprise. Rachel flinches in shock as well.

Realizing what's happening, Quinn pulls at her hair and screams, "I fucking hate Santana!"

Rachel chuckles and hops off the counter. She zips Quinn back up and fixes her belt.

The incessant honking continues.

"Fuck! Hold on!"

She full on laughs and wraps her arms around Quinn.

"Calm down. We'll continue this when you get back," she smirks.

"Now that's just not fair. You can't say that when I'm about to leave! You seriously expect me to get through this trip without killing anybody now?" Quinn pouts.

She kisses the girl deeply and pulls back. "I promise I'll make it worth your time."

She gently takes Quinn by the elbow and walks her to the front.

"All I'll be thinking about is coming back to you," the girl whispers before kissing her softly.

Rachel smiles.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

**A/N:** I know! I'm sorry I'm such a tease. But please be patient. The next update will be posted soon :)

Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **Sexual content in this chapter.

**A/N: **You guys are amazing! 500 followers?! That's incredible! I still can't believe it!

On a different note, this is another short chapter. Things got a little hectic for me this past week. But I hope that you guys enjoy it nonetheless :)

* * *

Quinn dries off with her towel as she walks back towards the lake house. After a couple hours of swimming, she felt completely drained.

When she walks in through the threshold, Santana is right behind her. She turns around and sees that it's just the two of them.

So she asks, "Where's Brittany?"

"She's outside tanning."

"Oh, okay." Quinn is slightly worried that she'll be met with a very sunburned Brittany later. But hey, you live and learn.

"Do you have a minute?"

She frowns at her friend and says, "Yeah, what's going on?"

Santana moves towards the couch. "Sit with me."

Quinn does as she's told and takes a seat next to the other girl.

After a full minute of silence, Quinn decides to get things going. "Santana?"

The girl seems like she's on the verge of tears when she finally looks up at her best friend. "Me and Brittany talked for a while earlier. She admitted that she only dated Sam because she wanted to move on from me."

"Yeah, no shit," Quinn chuckles.

"So yeah, whatever."

The blonde nudges her, because she knows that there's more to it.

"And then she said that she's always loved me and that she always will."

Quinn's smiles softly. "And what did you say?"

"I told her that I loved her too."

"It's about time."

Santana glares at her before continuing, "And she said that we should be together, and that I should go to California with her..."

She looks at her friend and realizes how serious this conversation is. "And then?"

"And then I told her that was a crazy idea."

"But you still didn't say no?"

Santana looks at her, "How could I possibly do that? In what world would that be a good idea?"

Quinn shrugs, "I don't know. But you love her and she loves you. Maybe she's right and it's time that you're truly together."

"How am I going to just drop everything and move across the country like it'a no big deal? There's nothing for me over there."

"There's Brittany."

"And what about school? I'm already set up at fucking University of Lima with you and Puck."

"You don't sound too thrilled about it."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point? Because it sounds like you're just trying to come up with excuses."

Santana sighs, "I don't know. I mean, what am I going to do with my life if I move to California?"

"Probably a lot more than you can do here."

Her friend cracks a smile, "Lima _is_ a shithole."

"Exactly. And there's plenty of schools you can get into over there. And I'm sure you can easily find a job. It's not like you need to decide right now. I'm just saying that there's so many options for you, Santana. Don't be afraid to take risks."

"Yeah, I know. It's just the idea is so sudden and crazy to me."

"Just give it time. Maybe it won't seem so crazy once you start putting more thought into it."

Santana nods and contemplates to herself for moment.

"You just want me to move away, don't you?" she teases.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "You're my best friend. And I want you to be happy for once in your life."

"Just like you're happy with Rachel?"

She smiles, "Exactly."

Both girls suddenly hear Brittany calling from outside, "Santana?"

"Look, we'll talk more about this later," Santana says as she stands up. "But thank you, Quinn."

"No worries. Let me know what you decide to do?"

"Yeah."

A red faced Brittany trudges into the room miserably and asks, "Do you guys know where the sunscreen is?"

* * *

After another exhausting shift at Breadstix, Rachel takes a quick shower when she gets home and curls up into her bed.

Frowning when she realizes that she hasn't heard from Quinn in a few hours, she grabs her phone and sends the girl a text.

**Rachel: Hey! How's everything going?**

A reply comes a few minutes later.

**Quinn: Fine I guess. I've just been busy being a third wheel all day.**

She pouts.

**Rachel: Aw I'm sorry.**

**Quinn: At least I have a room to myself.**

**Rachel: That's good :)**

**Quinn: And I have some stuff to tell you when I get back. Don't worry. Nothing bad.**

She wonders about what Quinn could possibly have to tell her, but figures she'll take her word for it and wait until she gets back to hear it.

**Rachel: Got it :P**

**Quinn: How are you doing?**

**Rachel: Good. I'm in bed already and bored all by my lonesome. I miss you :(**

**Quinn: I'm laying down too and I miss you so much. I'm dying over here without you.**

**Rachel: So am I, baby...**

**Quinn: It's only a couple more days. We can do this.**

An idea crosses Rachel's mind and she smirks.

She bites her lip and types out...

**Rachel: Are you by yourself?**

**Quinn: Yeah, why?**

She quickly peels her shirt off.

**Rachel: You know I'm not the only one that's lonely. My girls miss you too ;)**

**Quinn: Girls?**

She opens her camera and stretches her arm out to hold the phone above her. Using her other hand, she softly grips her left nipple between her thumb and forefinger and snaps a photo of both of her breasts.

After she hits send, she doesn't have to wait long for a response.

**Quinn: Oh my god that's so fucking hot. I can't wait to have them in my mouth again.**

**Rachel: I can't wait either...**

**Quinn: I'm so hard that it hurts.**

Rachel's breath hitches.

**Rachel: Can I see?**

She doesn't receive a reply for a couple of minutes and she's starting to worry that maybe she went too far.

But all of her doubts are suddenly washed away when she receives a message with a picture attachment.

**Quinn: I'm THAT hard.**

She opens the picture and her mouth waters at the sight. Quinn's smooth member was staring right back at her. It looked like Quinn was laying down and holding it up from the base.

She wasn't kidding when she said she was hard, Rachel thinks. It looked as thick as the night she saw it and the length looked even longer. She could make out drips of precum coming from the bulbous head and wanted nothing more than to taste it.

**Rachel: That's because of me?**

**Quinn: Yes baby.**

Rachel takes a breath and feels excitement. She can't believe they're doing this.

**Rachel: I need it in my mouth right now. I want to suck you so bad ;)**

**Quinn: Rachel...don't say that or I'm gonna have to leave right now and take you up on that offer.**

**Rachel: I can't help it. Your cock looks so delicious...**

And oh god, it does.

**Quinn: Well it's hard and waiting for you.**

She kicks the comforter off of her body and rids herself of her underwear. She spreads her legs apart and reaches down to tease her soft, trimmed curls. She then stills her position and holds her phone in place to take another picture to send to Quinn.

**Rachel: I figured it would only be fair.**

She eagerly awaits Quinn's reply. She's never sent pictures like these before. And rather then feeling nervous, she finds it quite exhilarating.

**Quinn: You're so beautiful.**

Rachel wasn't sure what she was expecting her to say, but that definitely wasn't it. Only Quinn could manage to be so sweet at a time like this.

**Rachel: Thank you...**

**Quinn: And you look so damn tight. I don't know if you'd be able to take me all the way.**

She smirks.

**Rachel: You'll probably have to stretch me really good. But I don't care as long as you're all the way inside.**

She can't wait to have that particularly intimate connection with this girl.

**Quinn: Don't worry. I would be as gentle as I could with you, my love.**

That's right, she's _her_ love.

Rachel opens up the picture Quinn sent her and starts rubbing circles on her clit.

**Rachel: But not until I properly get you off in my mouth.**

The thought of having Quinn's dick in her mouth is incredibly arousing to her.

**Quinn: Oh god, baby...**

She runs the tip of her middle finger up and down her wet slit.

**Rachel: I don't have a gag reflex...so I'd let you fuck my face nice and hard.**

She teases her opening with her finger, not wanting to dive right in so this can last longer.

**Quinn: Then I'd return the favor. I love kissing you, but I want to taste your other lips.**

Fuck it. The thought of Quinn's beautiful blonde head between her legs causes Rachel to plunge her finger all the way in. She moans as she rapidly draws the digit in and out.

**Rachel: I'm touching myself. Keep going.**

**Quinn: And after you scream my name, I would gladly lick you clean.**

She adds another finger and doesn't stop her pace. She's too focused to type out a reply, but that doesn't stop Quinn.

**Quinn: Then I would come up and slide my stiff cock all the way into you. Your pussy is going to feel so good around me. I'm not going to be able to control myself for long before I start pounding into you hard.**

The image of Quinn moaning while hovering over her pushes Rachel that much closer to the edge and she pumps her fingers faster.

Her phone goes off again.

**Quinn: And after I have you screaming again, I'm going to cum deep inside of you. It's going to be so much that it drips out of your hole.**

Thinking of Quinn's essence being released inside her is what does it for Rachel.

After a few more pumps of her hand, she sees stars, "Oh fuck! Quinn!"

She clenches hard around her fingers and gushes all over herself. Her orgasm keeps hitting her in waves before she finally slows her hand down.

She gasps as she finally pulls her fingers out of herself and wipes them on the bed sheets.

After catching her breath, Rachel picks up her phone and smiles at the newest text message.

**Quinn: And then after we'd finish, ****we would hold each other all night and I would think about how lucky I am to have you like this.**

Rachel knows that she would likely be thinking the same exact same thing.

**Rachel: That's perfect.**

**Quinn: You still alive over there?**

She laughs.

**Rachel: Barely. You've worn me out already. I think I'm going to fall asleep soon. I miss you and I can't wait to see you.**

**Quinn: I miss you too. And sorry if I got a little carried away...**

**Rachel: You think you got carried away? You should see the mess I made over here ;)**

**Quinn: Not fair :(**

**Rachel: Don't worry. You will next time. I'm going to sleep now.**

**Quinn: I better. Talk to you tomorrow?**

**Rachel: Of course :)**

**Quinn: Good night.**

I love you so much, Rachel thinks. And she can't wait to express her love in every way possible.

* * *

She's startled awake by a knocking at the front door. Not expecting anyone, she quickly gets up and throws on a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. Why the hell is someone here so early?

Rachel glances at the clock in horror when she realizes that it's already ten in the morning.

The knocking continues.

"I'm coming," she calls out.

She quickly jogs to the front and opens the door.

She instantly freezes and her eyes widen. "Judy?"

Her older sister wraps her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I came by unannounced! I just wanted to come say hello." She glances down at Rachel's attire and frowns. "Did you just wake up?"

Rachel nods, "Long night at work."

She lets Judy in and follows the woman into the living room.

"So, I noticed that Quinn's car is here," the blonde says as she settles on the couch.

Swallowing, Rachel says, "Oh that's right, I forgot. She said she would leave it here while she was gone so I didn't have to worry about finding a ride to work. I thought she told you?"

Judy shakes her head, "No, but that's typical Quinn. Always looking out for everyone."

Rachel smiles and nods her head in agreement.

"Have you talked to her much lately?"

Clearing her throat, she says, "Not really. I've been so busy with work lately. Why do you ask?"

"She's been acting different lately. And I'm just wondering if maybe she's told you anything about what's going on with her?"

Rachel shakes her head, "No, she hasn't."

"I'm not sure, but I have this feeling that she's hiding something."

"Hiding something? Like what?"

"I don't know," Judy shrugs. "But I know my daughter and I just know that there is something. I just hope she's not getting herself into trouble."

"I don't think she's in trouble. She's a smart girl. She's probably just got her mind focused on work and school coming up."

Judy sighs, "You're right. I just hope that's all there is to it."

"So, did you just come over here to ask me about Quinn?" Rachel teases, but desperately prays that the attempt at a subject change works.

"Oh, no! Of course not. I wanted to see how you've been doing. We haven't heard from you lately. Is everything okay?"

If being in love with your daughter counts, then everything is great, Rachel thinks.

"I've never been better," she smiles. "I love it here in Lima."

"Never thought I'd hear those words coming out of you," Judy chuckles. "Years ago, I remember you ranting about how much you hated this place. You don't miss New York at all?"

"Sometimes, but not really."

She truthfully does think about her life living in the city every once in a while. But as much as she enjoyed it, she would never go back to that life without Quinn. If Quinn wanted to spend the rest of her life in Lima for whatever reason, then she would too. Now that Rachel thinks about it, she really needs to ask Quinn to think about what she wants to do in life. But is it too soon to be talking about those things?

"You okay?"

Rachel snaps out of her thoughts. "Yeah, sorry. Just zoned out for a minute."

"A lot on your mind too?"

She nods, "I just worry about the future sometimes."

"Hey, I've always told you that you didn't need Finn to make something of yourself. It's never too late to do anything, you know?"

Yes, it's daunting, Rachel thinks. How can she question Quinn's life when she doesn't even know what she's doing with her own? They probably should have a talk soon so they can figure out what they're doing and do it together. She loves Quinn, and she knows that they're in for the long run.

But the other thing that haunts her is Judy. Rachel knows that if she wants to seriously commit to Quinn, then Judy is going to have to find out eventually. Maybe not right now, but one day.

She's already dreading that day.

"Judy?"

"Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Rachel asks, "Do you still hate me for leaving all those years ago?"

Judy gapes at her, "Rachel, I never hated you. Why would you think that?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. I guess because I was so selfish that even I would have hated me. I'm surprised you even let me back in your life at all."

"Well, I wasn't happy about it when you left, obviously. But you're my sister, and I love you no matter what."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what. I promise."

Rachel wonders if that statement will still ring true after Judy finds out about everything.

She smiles, "Thank you."

"And just remember, you don't have to have everything figured out right away. But trust me when I say that you can do this on your own."

She doesn't know if that's true. She probably could, but it would be a struggle. And luckily, she doesn't have to do this alone now. She doesn't have to be alone ever again.

Rachel knows that if nothing works out for her and she somehow loses everything again, she'll be okay. Because she knows that she'll always have Quinn.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for any mistakes that you may have found. My internet crapped out on me (apparently that happens when you don't pay the bill), and I had to edit this chapter on my phone, which was incredibly frustrating.

I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I'm still not sure how many chapters this will be in all, but I'll be sure to let you all know when it gets closer to the end. But that definitely won't be any time soon because there's still a lot more that I have planned for this fic.

Also to the anon that was asking, Rachel is 30 years old in this story.

Feel free to leave any other questions or comments. I love getting your reviews and PMs! So let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **Sexual content in this chapter.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Don't worry, there's actual sexual content in this chapter, lol. Sorry for the tease last time.

Again, I really appreciate every one of your responses. You all never fail to make me smile :)

* * *

After Rachel clears off her last table for the night, she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looks around to make sure that all of the customers are gone. When she sees that they are, she figures it's okay to pull her phone out.

**Quinn: Hey, we just got into Lima. Santana said that she'll drop me off at your house :)**

Rachel squeals in excitement, earning a weird look from another waitress walking by, but she ignores it.

She knew that Quinn was coming back tonight but didn't think she was going to get to see her until tomorrow.

**Rachel: Are you sure? What about your parents?**

**Quinn: Don't worry. They're working tonight. I'll see you when you get off.**

**Rachel: Okay! I can't wait!**

Her night just got a thousand times better. She quickly gets to work on all of her closing duties so she can go home and see Quinn.

* * *

She ends up finishing in record time and nearly trips on her face running through the parking lot like a fool before racing home in Quinn's car.

When she gets to the house, she bursts through the front door and frowns when she sees all of the lights off.

"Quinn?" she calls out, but there's no answer.

She checks the living room and the kitchen, but the girl isn't anywhere in sight.

Panicking slightly, Rachel goes to her bedroom. When she opens the door, she immediately feels her heart swell up. Laying on the bed was her adorable blonde, fast asleep.

She walks over to the bedside and leans down to kiss the top of her head.

"I missed you," she whispers. There's no response and she figures she'll let the girl sleep for now.

Feeling gross from her shift at work, Rachel decides to take a quick shower before she goes to bed.

She goes into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. After quickly stripping off her uniform, she jumps in the shower and gets to cleaning herself.

After she's done, she dries off with a towel and realizes that she forgot to bring clothes with her. She doesn't worry about it and wraps a robe around herself for now.

When she comes out of the bathroom, she sees that Quinn is still laying down. But at least she's awake now.

"Hey," she says softly.

"Sorry, I passed out as soon as I hit the bed. I was so tired," Quinn yawns.

"I know," Rachel smiles. "It's okay."

She moves to the other side of the room where her dresser is and opens one of the drawers. She grabs a pair of underwear and slips it on quickly underneath her robe. She then finds a bra to wear and discards the robe completely.

As she puts her arms through the straps, she hears some light shuffling from the bed. And when she finally fastens the garment in place, she can feel Quinn standing directly behind her. She stills and keeps her gaze focused in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Quinn breathes out.

Rachel feels her body temperature rising. "Getting dressed," she answers simply.

"No you're not."

Her bra is instantly unsnapped and Rachel has to fight the stupid grin from forming on her face.

"No?"

"I don't think so," Quinn teases as she pulls the straps back down Rachel's arms and carelessly tossing the bra on the floor.

The girl then pushes a curtain of dark hair to the side and presses a light kiss to her shoulder.

Rachel braces her hands against the edge of the dresser. "Then what am I doing?"

"Hmm." Quinn takes off her own shirt and bra as fast as she can as well as her pants, leaving herself in nothing but her boxer briefs. "I think we're just talking."

She presses herself up against Rachel's backside and gently covers the woman's hands with her own, effectively holding her in place.

Rachel closes her eyes at the feeling of hard nipples pressed against her back. "Mm, I like talking."

Quinn's fingers start to twitch before she asks, "Can I touch you?"

"You don't have to ask, baby."

She trembles as Quinn moves her hands to lightly graze her sides.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?" She brings one hand up to come into contact with her nipple using a featherlight touch. She then gropes her breast completely.

Rachel whimpers and cranes her head to the side. "Kiss me."

Quinn leans down to fuse their lips together in a hungry kiss as she continues to fondle Rachel's chest. The woman reaches up to tangle her hand into Quinn's hair and moans.

The blonde moves her other hand lower and firmly cups Rachel through her underwear.

Rachel tugs harder on Quinn's hair and urges the girl to keep going.

Quinn pulls back and leaves an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder once again. She then moves her mouth lower to place a series of kisses down her back and only stops when she's on her knees.

Reaching up, she slips her fingers into the sides of Rachel's panties and begins to drag them down her toned legs.

The woman takes a deep breath and steps out of them when Quinn pulls them down all the way. She feels exposed and it's making the adrenaline course through her body. But she trusts Quinn, so she spreads her legs a little wider and arches her back slightly.

The younger girl doesn't think she's seen anything hotter than the sight of Rachel like this. She knows that the woman is feeling anxious, so she tries to help and ease her nerves.

She runs her hands up and down the backs of her thighs and rasps out, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

She frowns when she hears a whispered "no" coming from above her.

"You turn me on so much just from looking at you." She presses a kiss to one ass cheek and repeats on the other.

Quinn smirks as Rachel shudders and murmurs, "Fuck."

She reaches up with one hand and drags her nails down the woman's back, then moves her other hand to the inside of her thigh and softly caresses her.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she says as she grabs Rachel's hips and moves her lower body out a little further.

Rachel grips the dresser tighter when she feels Quinn's hot breath on her.

"Am I prettier than Santana and Marley?"

It was spoken so softly that Quinn almost didn't hear it. That, and the fact that she was fixated on Rachel's bare sex right in front of her. She angles her head and presses her lips to it.

"They can't even compare to you, Rachel," she says before kissing it again. "No one can."

She kisses it more fully this time and opens her mouth for further contact, and it doesn't disappoint. She slips her tongue between Rachel's outer lips and groans in ecstasy.

"Fuck, you taste amazing."

Rachel pushes back into Quinn's face and mewls softly as the girl continues to taste her.

After a moment, Rachel reaches down and gently tugs her hair. "Baby, come here."

She turns around as Quinn stands with an adorable pout. "I wasn't done."

Rachel giggles and grabs a hold of Quinn's face as the blonde wraps her arms around her waist. She promptly brings their mouths together so that she can taste herself on Quinn's lips.

Quinn moans when Rachel's starts sucking on her tongue and feels herself growing harder. She then yelps when the woman bites her lower lip.

"I never said you were done," Rachel says as she pulls back. "Bed?"

The blonde nods her head enthusiastically, "Bed."

Rachel moves to the bed quickly and lays down on her back, pulling Quinn on top of her. The girl nestles between her legs and continues with kissing her. The older woman's eyes roll back when she feels that delicious bulge rubbing perfectly against her hardened clit.

Quinn detaches her lips and crawls down Rachel's body, making sure to leave kisses all over her chest and stomach.

When she reaches her destination, she presses a lingering kiss on the soft mound of curls before moving lower and nudging her thighs wider.

When Rachel obliges, Quinn brings her hand up to run a finger through her folds.

"You're so wet, baby," she remarks.

Rachel bites her lip and squirms under the touch. "I've been waiting on you."

Quinn moves her head forward and slowly swipes her tongue from Rachel's opening up to her clit. The older woman's head falls back as she cries out, "Oh god!"

Grinning at the reaction, Quinn brings an arm up to Rachel's lower abdomen to hold her still. She then returns to her opening and pushes her tongue inside as deep as she can and rapidly moves in and out of the tight channel.

Rachel's hips move on their own accord and she can't help it when she starts humping Quinn's face. "Ah! So good," she breathes.

Quinn feels a hand roughly grab her hair and she knows that Rachel is close. She quickly replaces her tongue with two fingers and pumps in and out.

"Baby! Don't stop!"

She blindly reaches up to massage one of those perfect breasts and attaches her lips to Rachel's swollen clit and starts sucking.

Rachel thrashing around on the bed makes this task a lot more difficult, but Quinn makes sure to never lose contact with her mouth. She'd rather stop breathing than risk not satisfying her love.

She feels the slick walls around her fingers tightening and watches as Rachel arches off the bed. She curls her fingers and quickens her pace as the woman comes undone.

"Quinn!" Rachel screams out when finally she reaches that heavenly peak. Her body convulses as each wave crashes over her and it seems to last forever. She's never felt this high before. And that's exactly what she is. High because of Quinn.

When she finally starts to come down, Quinn slowly pulls out of her knowing how sensitive she must be. She leaves one last kiss on the wet folds before moving back up to lay next to Rachel, who eagerly turns to her and pulls her in for a kiss.

"That was perfect," she smiles after she pulls away.

"You're perfect," Quinn says as she pecks her lips again. "And so beautiful."

Rachel gently runs the tips of her fingers down the girl's chest. "You make me feel beautiful."

She pushes Quinn to lay on her back and leans on her elbow to look down at her. She reaches her hand down and starts tugging on the boxer briefs that Quinn is still wearing.

"Off. Now," she demands.

The blonde quickly pulls them down her legs and kicks them off of the bed. After getting Rachel off like that, her cock was already standing at full attention, begging for contact.

Rachel begins kissing her again and wraps her hand around the shaft and begins stroking up and down the length.

Quinn pulls out of the kiss and pants, "Rach, I don't think I'm gonna last very long."

"That's okay, baby. I want to see you cum again."

She groans and kisses the older woman again. Needing to grab ahold of something, she brings her hand up to play with Rachel's breast, kneading and massaging it roughly. Rachel moans at the contact and starts jerking her faster.

"Cum for me, Quinn."

When Quinn feels that she's nearly there, she throws her head back and screws her eyes shut. She whimpers and bites her lip as she feels her balls tightening.

Knowing that face, Rachel turns her head and watches as thick spurts of cum shoot out and land on Quinn's stomach as the girl cries out. She doesn't think she'll ever get used to seeing Quinn release so much at once. Much of the liquid even gets on her hand, but she doesn't mind at all.

When it seems like she's finally milked as much as she could, she releases her grip on Quinn and moves down to start licking all of the girl's seed off of her body.

"Oh god," Quinn murmurs at the view of Rachel cleaning up the cum off of her. She places her hand on the woman's head and gently runs her fingers through her hair. "You're amazing."

Normally, Rachel would be disgusted at the idea of doing something like this. But for once, she's not. She just wanted one taste of Quinn and now she can't get enough of it. It wasn't bitter or unpleasant at all. It was unlike anything she's ever had before. It was so Quinn.

When she's finished lapping up every last drop, she grabs Quinn's member once again and moves her mouth to lightly suckle on the tip.

Quinn hisses and sits up suddenly.

"Baby," she laughs. "I don't think I'll be able to go again."

Rachel frowns and reluctantly releases her. She then looks up and asks, "Are you sure?"

Sensing a hint of disappointment, Quinn pulls the older woman up to lay next to her. "You can do that next time. I'm just really tired."

"I know. It's okay." Rachel places her lips to Quinn's cheek. "It's late. We should probably go to sleep anyway."

The younger girl nods and wraps her arm around Rachel's shoulders. "Good night, beautiful."

Rachel smiles and rests her head on her chest. "Good night."

After a few minutes, Quinn is already fast asleep again. Rachel sighs and places a light kiss against her chest before whispering, "I love you."

* * *

The next morning, Rachel feels shifting underneath her and slowly opens her eyes. She blinks and realizes that she's still laying with Quinn, naked. She then looks up to see that the girl is already awake.

"Hey," she smiles.

"Hey yourself."

She moves up to leave a sweet peck on Quinn's lips and cuddles into her side.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asks.

"Mhmm," Quinn answers. "You?"

"Better than I have in a long time."

"Me too. But we should probably get up and get dressed soon."

Rachel wraps her arm around Quinn's waist and holds her tight. "No we don't," she says playfully.

Quinn chuckles and relents, not really wanting to get up either.

The two lay there for a few minutes in blissful silence until Quinn speaks.

"We didn't really get a chance to talk when I got back. Did you get to do anything while I was gone?" she asks.

Rachel freezes, suddenly remembering that she had something important to tell Quinn. "Judy came by the other day."

Judging by the tone of her voice, Quinn can sense that something is wrong. She frowns, "What happened?"

Not wanting to beat around the bush, Rachel says, "She's concerned that something's wrong and thinks that you're hiding things from her."

Quinn becomes nervous. "Things? Did she say what?"

Rachel shakes her head, "No. I told her that you probably just have a lot on your mind with school and work and whatnot. And she agreed with me. But still, don't be surprised if it's brought up again. I have a feeling it will be."

"Do you think she knows what's going on with us?"

"I don't think so. If she did then it wouldn't take long for us to find out."

Quinn can tell that Rachel is scared too.

"Hey, it's okay. She's not going to find out about this."

"Quinn, that's another thing that I wanted to talk to you about. She's going to have to know about us sooner or later. Not right now, but eventually," Rachel says as she sits up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to keep going on like you're some dirty little secret. Because you're not. I am your girlfriend and I want a future with you that doesn't involve hiding all the time."

Quinn can't help but grin, "Girlfriend, huh?"

"Really? That's all you got out of that?" Rachel smiles and and leans down to kiss her.

"I just didn't know I had a girlfriend title now."

"Well, of course. I don't plan on seeing anyone else. And I sure as hell hope that you don't either."

"No!" Quinn shakes her head. "I'm not. I just like that you're saying out loud that you're my girlfriend. It's nice."

Rachel smiles and lays back down next to her. Quinn turns on her side and takes the woman's hand in hers to lace their fingers together.

"And I get where you're coming from about my mom," she says. "I want a future with you too. But Rach, she's going to hate us. I just wish there was another way for this to work."

"You're her daughter, Quinn. No matter how mad she gets, she'll never hate you. However, my case might be different with her." She looks away and says, "I think she'll disown me for good."

Quinn reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear. "Rachel, I don't want you to lose someone close to you because of me. I don't want you to hurt because of me. If you want to end this, just tell me and I'll -"

Rachel instantly grabs her face and pulls her in for a deep kiss. Quinn tries to protest and pull away, but Rachel refuses to let go until the girl relaxes in her hold. When she finally does, she releases her and says, "Don't ever say that. You're not going anywhere. I know what I got myself into and I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think you were worth it."

"I know," Quinn sighs. "Me too. I'm being stupid. I'm sorry."

"The only thing that you'll have to be sorry about is getting yourself stuck with a cranky old woman like me," she jokes.

Quinn scoffs, "Rach, you're never cranky about anything. And you're not even that old."

"I resent that."

"You know what I mean."

"Shut up and kiss me."

She wastes no time and attaches her lips to Rachel's, their mouths moving together in perfect synch.

After a moment, Rachel pulls away and asks, "You said you had something to tell me?"

Quinn frowns, "What?

"You said that when you got back you had to tell me something."

After thinking back, Quinn suddenly remembers. "Oh! That's right! You remember how I told you that Brittany was leaving for California soon?"

"Brittany, the girl that Santana is in love with or whatever?"

"Yeah, that one. But anyway, she asked Santana to go with her. And Santana is up in the air about it right now. But I think she's going to do it."

"So Santana is probably moving to California soon? Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, given she's your best friend and all..."

"I know, that sucks. But I'll be fine because I think this could be really good for her. To finally take a chance and do something with her life. She's even looking into all the schools she could go to down there."

Rachel smiles, "You seem happy for her."

"Because I am."

"And what about you? Do you know what you're going to do with your life yet?" Rachel remembers the other thing that she wanted to talk to Quinn about.

The girl shrugs, "My plan so far is to just go to college and see what happens."

"But you don't know what you want to do after that? What you're gonna do or where you're gonna live? Or did you want to stay in Lima forever?"

The girl looks away, slightly embarrassed. "I don't know, Rach. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. Like, it's slowly coming together I guess. But I don't have all the answers right now."

"Hey, look at me," Rachel turns Quinn's head to face her. "Don't worry, my love. I don't think any less of you for not knowing. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do with my own life too. If anything, I should be the one that's embarrassed. But I'm hoping that maybe we can both find our way together?"

Quinn smiles, "That sounds perfect."

"Good. And I know that I'm older and I've already experienced a lot more in life. But that doesn't put me ahead of you or anyone else, Quinn."

"Self righteous much?"

"Oh, hush you," Rachel swats at her arm.

"I'm kidding. You're a wonderful person, Rach. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I feel like I'm the lucky one."

Before Quinn can argue, her phone goes off from the nightstand with a new text message. Rachel reaches over and grabs it for her.

"Thank you," Quinn says as she takes it. She then opens the message and smiles.

**Santana: I think I'm gonna do it...**

"What is it?" Rachel asks.

"Guess I was right about Santana," Quinn answers as she types out a reply. "She says she's probably going with Brittany after all."

"That's good for her. But that means she's probably leaving soon, right?"

"Yeah," she smiles sadly. "Soon."

Rachel knows that it's probably going to be hard for Quinn and wants to help her as much as she can.

"Hey, we're both free tomorrow, right? If you want, we can invite her and Brittany and Puck over here for a get together? Like a pool thing?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun. And Puck can barbecue, one of the few things he's good for," she laughs. "But only if you're sure that you're okay with them coming over."

"Of course I am. I told you I'm not going to ever keep you from your friends."

"You're sweet."

"No, I'm just crazy about you," she smiles and presses a kiss to Quinn's forehead. "Now let's get dressed and go do something. It's a nice day and I don't want to be cooped up in the house."

"Yes ma'am," Quinn says as she shamelessly watches Rachel get up and walk across the room naked.

Rachel sees her watching and laughs before picking up the boxer briefs from the floor and tossing them at her.

"Quinn! Come on!"

* * *

**A/N:** So...what do you guy think will happen for our girls? Or better yet, what are you HOPING will happen?

I'm thinking they're finally ready to say the L word to each other. What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **Sexual content in this chapter.

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry for the shortness but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter nonetheless :)

* * *

Rachel slowly drifts awake from her afternoon nap with Quinn. The two women had decided to rest together and ended up falling asleep a little longer than intended. And judging by the time on the clock, Quinn's friends would be here soon.

She glances at the sleeping girl and smiles. She looks so adorable and it makes Rachel reach up to ruffle her hair a little bit.

She jumps when Quinn's phone vibrates on the night stand a few times.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she grabs the phone to see some missed text messages.

**Santana: Will Rachel be pissed if I bring beer over?**

**Santana: Too late. I'm doing it. If she gets mad then just give her some afternoon delight.**

She snorts out loud and quickly covers her mouth. She then opens the next message.

**Puck: Is it cool if I bring Kitty over**?

Did Puck get a new cat? Why would he want to bring it over for swimming?

**Puck: Okay well I wanna get laid tonight so she's coming. Hope it's okay with you! We're at the store getting the food now.**

It sounds like this Kitty is probably a person. At least she hopes so...

Rachel suddenly scowls when she sees the next person that messaged Quinn.

**Marley: Hey! Haven't heard from you in a couple days. Kitty says she's hanging out with you and Puck today. Hope you guys have fun and hope to see you again soon :)**

Seriously? Who does this girl think she is? She hopes to see Quinn soon? No fucking way. Not on her watch.

It's clear that she has a thing for Quinn even though she knows that she's with Rachel. It's completely tacky to pursue someone in a relationship. Not to mention desperate and -

"What are you doing?"

Rachel shrieks and drops the phone on the bed. She quickly fumbles to pick it back up.

"Nothing! Sorry. Your phone was going off and I was checking your messages for you," she says weakly.

Quinn chuckles at her reaction and sits up, "Oh really? Anything interesting?"

She shrugs, "Santana said she's bringing beer. And Puck said he's bringing a...Kitty over?"

"He's bringing that Kitty girl?" Quinn groans. "So much for swimming."

Rachel frowns, "What do you mean?"

"I don't really know her. So I can't exactly wear swimming attire," the girl gives a knowing look.

"Oh, that's right. I'll sit out with you if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely," Rachel smiles. "I don't care what we're doing as long as I'm close to you."

A loud knock resounds at the front door and both women look at each other.

"Guess they're here. Let's see what happens," Quinn sighs.

She goes to open the front door only to be nearly trampled in the threshold as all of her friends crowd in at once.

"Hi Quinn," Britanny greets her with a kiss on the cheek and keeps walking.

"Hey Q-tip," Santana smirks and also passes her with a pack of beer in her hands. Rachel is standing right behind Quinn and is greeted with a nod.

Puck comes in next with a bag of groceries and ignores Quinn altogether. "Hey Rachel. You have a grill out back, right?"

Rachel smiles, "Yes! And thank you, Puck."

"Anytime."

He makes his way to the back of the house. Quinn watches as Kitty trudges up the driveway and moves past them to catch up to him. "Puck! Why the hell am I carrying this ice chest?"

Quinn closes the door and turns to Rachel. "That's Kitty, by the way."

"I gathered that much. She looks like a mini version of you with Santana's personality. It's a little unnerving," she chuckles.

The younger girl shakes her head and smiles, "Let's go see what they're up to."

They go into the back to see Puck at the grill, Kitty sitting on a pool chair with her phone out, and Santana and Brittany in the middle of another make out session.

"Guys, can you not?" Quinn asks as she sits down on the chair next to them while Rachel takes the chair next to hers.

She hears Santana mumbling something in Spanish under her breath and chooses to ignore it.

"Thanks for letting us come over, Rachel," Brittany says.

"It's no problem at all," she smiles sweetly back at the girl.

The blonde stands to pull her top off and reaches into her bag to grab a bottle of sunblock. "San, can you put some on my back?"

"Sure thing."

Santana starts doing so and both girls seem to be getting lost in their own world again.

Quinn clears her throat, "So how've you been doing, Kitty?"

The other girl sets her phone down and shrugs, "Good, I guess. Still with Puck, as you can see."

"Yeah, that's cool."

"I guess so. Oh, and Marley hasn't shut up about you since that party."

Santana doesn't miss the murderous glare that Rachel gives for a brief moment. She leans forward in her seat with excitement. This should be good...

Quinn doesn't miss it either and swallows nervously, "Oh?"

"Yeah, she goes on and on about how amazing you are. No offense, but it gets annoying after a while. I thought you guys were gonna go out or something?"

"I thought Quinn was just gonna give it to her really good," Puck calls out from the grill.

"Hey! That's my friend you're talking about," Kitty scolds.

Santana has to bite her lip to keep from laughing at how wide Rachel's eyes just became.

"Um, can we stop? My aunt is right here," Quinn blushes. "Sorry Rachel."

"It's fine, Quinn. I was a teenager once too," she says with sarcasm that only Quinn can detect.

"See? Rachel doesn't mind. So come on, Quinn. When are you gonna give it to Marley?" Santana smiles.

"Lord knows she needs it," Kitty murmurs.

"I'm not going to!" Quinn is becoming frustrated.

"What's going on?" Brittany frowns.

"Nothing!"

"Whoa, calm down Quinn," Puck says. "Anyway, the burgers are ready."

"Great," Kitty jumps up from her seat. "I'm starving."

"Me too!" Brittany is quick to follow.

Rachel, feeling uncomfortable, stands and feigns illness. "I'm actually not feeling too good. I think I'm gonna go lay down for a while."

"You sure?" Puck frowns. "Maybe eating will make you feel better?"

She shakes her head and walks to the back door, "I don't think so. But thank you."

"Let me know if you need anything," Quinn tells her.

Rachel waves her off and disappears into the house.

Fuming, Quinn turns to her best friend and whispers, "What the hell is your problem? Why do you have to be so terrible?"

"Hey, chill out. You know I just like to mess with you."

"You really think this is funny?"

"Actually it was pretty hilarious."

"Santana! For once can you stop being such a scheming bitch? Rachel already hates Marley and this is only making it worse. Not to mention, we're doing this whole thing for you and Brittany. And you seriously have the nerve to pull this shit?"

"Okay! I'm sorry, Quinn. Look, I'll apologize to her later. Before we leave, okay?"

"Fine. And make sure it's not half assed."

"Whatever."

The other three sit down next to them with their plates in their hands.

"Here, I got one for you," Brittany says to Santana.

"You not gonna eat, Q?" Puck asks.

She shakes her head, "Maybe later. I think I should go check in Rachel." She stands up and heads back to the house. "She didn't look so well," she says pointedly to Santana.

Puck nods, "Yeah, good idea."

Quinn closes the back door behind her and walks to Rachel's bedroom.

She opens the door to see the woman lying down with her back towards her.

"Rachel," she says softly as she closes the door behind her and locks it. She sits down on the bed and gently touches her shoulder, "You okay?"

Rachel turns over to look at her and sits up with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a little uncomfortable, so I came inside."

"I know. I'm sorry that Santana is such a bitch. She said she's going to apologize to you later."

"She doesn't have to," Rachel stands and runs a hand through her hair. "It's silly for me to be upset because I know you wouldn't do anything with anyone else. So let's just go back out there and -"

"Rachel, wait." Quinn grabs the woman's hand and gently pulls her down to sit next to her on the bed. "Please don't just sweep it under the rug. I don't want us to be like that. You can always tell me how you feel."

"Okay." Rachel leans in to capture her lips. "It's just, the idea of you with anyone else makes me so crazy."

"I know, Rach."

She moves her hand slowly up and down Quinn's thigh.

"Thinking of someone else touching you like this...just, no. You're mine. I know I shouldn't say that. But I can't help it. You're mine and only mine."

"It's okay. You know I'm yours, baby."

Quinn swallows when small hands start undoing her shorts. She lifts her hips and gasps when her shorts and boxers are pulled down at the same time, exposing her cock to the cool air in the room.

"They said you should have given it to her. Were you going to give her this?" Rachel asks as she slowly strokes her shaft and presses a kiss to Quinn's neck. The blonde feels her dick harden under Rachel's touch.

"Ah! No, never," she breathes out. "It's only for you now."

Rachel nods, "Good." She then pulls the blonde's shirt off of her torso and tosses it on the floor. She looks the girl up and down and says, "Fuck, you're so hot."

She drops down to her knees and nudges Quinn's legs apart to settle between them. She quickly sheds off her own shirt and bra.

"What are you doing?"

She gives Quinn a sultry look before resuming with pumping the girl slowly. "Sucking you off. Is that a problem?"

"No!" Quinn shakes her head.

"That's what I thought."

She keeps her hold on the base and leans her head forward to place an open mouthed kiss against the side of her member, smirking when it twitches beneath her.

"Oh shit," Quinn mumbles.

Rachel repeats the action up and down the length and watches in awe as precum starts appearing. She makes a show out of sticking out her tongue and slowly licking it up.

"Mm, I love that," she murmurs and it makes Quinn whimper.

She licks her lips before slowly running her tongue along the underside of Quinn's cock, from the base all the way to the head. She then wraps her lips around the tip and swirls her tongue over it.

"Baby, that feels so good," Quinn moans.

Feeling more confident, Rachel takes a few inches into her mouth and bobs her head several times while jerking the rest of it with her hand.

"Mmm," Rachel hums. Quinn can feel the vibration from her throat and she feels like she's in heaven now.

The older woman bobs her head further down until the girl's cock is completely sheathed in her mouth. She keeps her mouth still at the base for as long as she can.

"Oh god!" Quinn cries out.

Finally needing to take a breath, Rachel releases her with a pop and gasps for air. Her lip are swollen and her eyes are dilated.

Lubed up from her saliva, Rachel rapidly jerks the shaft and lightly sucks on one of Quinn's balls.

"Shit, baby! So fucking good..."

If Quinn didn't think that was hot enough, she nearly loses it when Rachel looks up to lock eyes with her. Only she can manage to look so sexy and innocent at the same time.

"Stand up, Quinn."

Quinn doesn't stop to think. She just does what she's told and stands.

She looks down at Rachel with a questioning gaze. The woman simply keeps her hands down at her sides and runs her tongue across the tip again with a pleading look on her face, too timid to say what she wants.

Suddenly understanding, Quinn takes a hold of her cock and guides it to her mouth, but not before gently caressing Rachel's cheek.

"Just nudge me if you want me to stop, and I promise I will. Okay?" she asks softly.

Brown eyes stare back at her with so much trust and need. "Okay," Rachel nods.

With that, she runs a hand over the back of Rachel's head and eases herself into her waiting mouth. She stops when her length is halfway in, then pulls back out, and slowly repeats over and over.

"You okay, baby?"

Since she can't answer, Rachel runs her hands up the back of Quinn's thighs, and firmly squeezes her ass to urge her to keep going.

Quinn doesn't push in any further, but instead, bucks her hips faster. She keeps her hold on Rachel's head while the woman continues to stare up at her with those big, doe eyes.

Rachel places her hand against Quinn's hips, causing the girl to immediately stop. But instead of pulling away, she pushes her head forward to take all of the length down her throat once again. When she does, she stares back up at Quinn.

The girl wastes no time and relentlessly thrusts into Rachel's eager mouth. She watches as every inch disappears each time she pushes in and feels like the view alone could make her cum at any second.

"God, Rachel. You're so fucking amazing."

Rachel hums again and the feeling makes Quinn cry out. She fists both hands into dark hair and keeps going.

"I can't believe you're taking all of my cock like this. Your mouth feels so great. No one else could make me feel like this. No one."

It makes Rachel's heart flutter. And then she remembers that she's deep throating right now and focuses on her breathing. Only Quinn...

"Rach, I'm about to cum," the blonde says as she stops thrusting and eases her way out of her mouth.

Rachel leans back and opens her mouth wide with the tip of Quinn's cock still lingering inside. She then pumps her shaft as fast as her hand will allow her.

Quinn grunts at the familiar feeling of her balls tightening again. She's right there...

"Rachel," she moans before spilling her release.

The older woman feels the warm liquid pouring into her mouth and along her chin. She quickly swallows and opens her mouth wide again to catch the rest of the cum shooting out of Quinn.

"Oh f-fuck...baby! Ah!"

The girl is reduced to a quivering mess as she rides out her orgasm. When Rachel thinks she's finally done, she gently strokes her a few more times before finally letting go.

When Quinn finally opens her eyes, she's met with the sight of Rachel staring up on her. Drips of cum are splattered along her chin.

Groaning, Quinn reaches down to wipe it off with her thumb and gasps when Rachel pulls the thumb into her mouth and sucks it clean.

"Was it good for you?" Rachel smirks. "I know I definitely enjoyed it."

Quinn pulls her up to meet her in a hungry kiss.

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had," she says as she pulls away. "So far."

"I'm sure I can top that," Rachel grins mischievously.

"I'm sure you can." Quinn reaches down to massage Rachel's aching pussy through her shorts. "Can I return the favor now?"

Rachel pouts and stills her hand, "I wish you could. But we've been in here for a while and your friends are still outside."

Oh shit. Quinn forgot about them.

"You're right," she says as she quickly gets dressed. Rachel puts her shirt back on and smooths it out.

"Do I look okay?" Quinn asks, knowing that her appearance is probably disheveled.

"You look like you've just had your cock sucked," Rachel chuckles.

"Rachel!"

"Shh," she presses her lips to the blonde's. "It'll be fine. Now let's go back out there."

When they get back outside, all four of the others are in the swimming pool laughing together. Puck is the first one to notice them.

"Hey guys! You feeling better now, Rachel?"

The woman nods with a smile and settles down on one of the pool chairs. Luckily, Brittany and Kitty seem completely oblivious to them.

Quinn sits down next to her and rolls her eyes at the knowing smirk Santana is giving them right now.

"Wanky..." the girl mouths.

* * *

But the time all of the others have packed everything and left Quinn and Rachel alone, it's already five o'clock.

Quinn closes the door behind them and turns around to see Rachel standing right next to her. She pulls the smaller woman into her body and holds her for a moment.

She's almost afraid to ask. "Was Santana nice when she talked to you?"

"Hmm," Rachel breathes against her chest. "I'd say so. It was awkward. But I know she was genuininely sorry."

"That's good."

"Mhmm."

Quinn tries to pull away, but Rachel squeezes tighter and doesn't let her move. The blonde smiles and stays right there.

"I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too," Quinn chuckles.

"You better."

She kisses the top of her head and smiles to herself. This woman is amazing and deserves to be treated as such.

"Rach, can I ask you something?"

Rachel frowns and tilts her head back to look at her. "Okay?"

"Go on a date with me?"

"A date?"

"Yeah. I mean, we've been seeing each other like this for about a month. And I haven't taken you out on a date yet. So, will you? Tonight?"

"Tonight?" Rachel grins. "Where are we going?"

"I'll figure it out." Quinn pecks her on the lips. "But go get ready. I'll pick you up at seven?"

The older woman beams, "Seven sounds good."

"Okay," Quinn finally pulls away. "I'll see you then."

She turns to the front door but is stopped when Rachel grabs her hand and turns her around. Their lips are connected in a deep kiss and Quinn feels her mind becoming hazy.

When they break apart, Rachel whispers into her ear, "I can't wait."

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I apologize for the shortness. But trust me when I say the next chapter is definitely not one to miss ;)

Tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **Sexual content in this chapter.

**A/N: **Hello readers! Thank you guys for being patient with the plot development in this story. I hope you're enjoying it so far!

Anyway, here's the chapter that many of you have been waiting for!

* * *

As soon as she gets to her house, Quinn sprints up the stairs to her room and throws open her closet door. She quickly shuffles through all of her clothes and looks for the nicest dresses she owns.

After finding a few candidates, she lays them out on the bed and contemplates which one to wear.

She knows that she could probably go in something as ridiculous as a toga and Rachel wouldn't care. But she wants tonight to be special.

She settles for a light blue sundress that was the same color as the one she went to junior prom in. At least she knows she has matching flats that go along with it.

Satisfied with her choice, Quinn rushes to the bathroom to work on her makeup. She sorts through the bag to find what she needs.

As she's applying foundation, her phone goes off with a new text message.

**Rachel: I can't decide what to wear! Help :(**

She smiles. At least she wasn't the only one worried about how she looks.

**Quinn: Doesn't have to be too formal or anything. Wear whatever you want. You're going to look great :)**

**Rachel: Even if I just wear overalls and a wife beater? :p**

Quinn laughs.

**Quinn: Rach, the 90's ended a long time ago. But if you want to then I won't care.**

**Rachel: I know. I just want to look pretty for you.**

**Quinn: You're beautiful no matter what. Now hurry up and get ready!**

**Rachel: Okay! I'm going!**

Quinn puts the phone down and gets back to her makeup.

After she finishes, she turns on her curling iron before her phone goes off again. She frowns and takes a look at it.

**Marley: Hey Quinn. I know this is kind of strange but I wanted to ask you something. And it's not really something you can talk about through text message and I don't want you to freak out...so can you call me when you have some free time?**

She types out a reply to the girl.

**Quinn: I'm actually kind of busy for the rest of the night. But if you want, you can meet me during my break at work tomorrow night? I work at the Lima Bean.**

**Marley: Okay, I know where that is.**

**Quinn: Great! See you there.**

She sets the phone back down on the sink. Whatever Marley wants would have to wait for now. She doesn't want to think about anything besides Rachel...

* * *

When she's finally finished with her hair and dressed, Quinn applies a layer of lipstick. She looks over her appearance in the mirror one last time and taking a breath, she nods at herself.

She grabs her purse and turns off the bedroom light. When she runs down the stairs and turns the corner, she wasn't expecting to see someone sitting in the living room.

"Dad!" she clutches her chest. "You scared me!"

Russell chuckles and grabs the remote to turn down the tv volume. "Sorry kiddo. I got the night off, but you're mom is stuck at work. You going out?"

"Yeah." She gestures to the front door, "I was just leaving actually."

He takes in her attire and furrows his brow, "You got a date or something?"

"Um." Shit. "Yeah. Sorta."

Fuck. Why did she say that?

Her father smiles, "That's great! When do we get to meet them? I'm guessing it's a her?"

"Uh, well actually, it's a little too soon for that. But maybe one day? That is, if it works out." She clasps her hands together behind her back to keep them from shaking with how anxious she is right now. "I mean, it's too soon to be meeting the parents. No offense."

"Oh, that's probably a good idea. Wouldn't want to scare her off. Knowing your mom, she'll start going on about weddings and grandchildren and all that."

Quinn laughs nervously. She seriously doubts that...

Russell stands up from the couch and walks over to her, "Well anyway, I'll be going to bed early tonight. So I'll see you when I see you. Don't be such a stranger all the time."

He pulls her into a hug which she returns.

"And good luck with your date. If she's lucky enough to be going out with you, then she must be amazing," he smiles.

"She is," Quinn agrees.

"That's good. I'll let you get to it then. Have fun and be careful, sweetie."

"I will." She leans up to kiss his cheek. "Bye dad."

* * *

Talking to Russell had made Quinn a few minutes late. So after she pulls her car in front of Rachel's house, she quickly jogs up the driveway and rings the doorbell.

The door swings open within a few seconds.

"You're late," Rachel says with a serious expression.

Quinn stifles a laugh, "Were you really just waiting by the d-"

She's silenced when Rachel attacks her lips in a frenzy. So much for the lipstick...

Before she even has a chance to return the kiss, Rachel pulls away. "You're a little late. But you look delicious. So I'll let it slide," she smirks.

Quinn shakes her head and closes the door. "Sorry. I just got caught up talking to my dad."

"It's okay, Quinn." Rachel looks her up and down and smiles, "And you look gorgeous by the way. As always."

"So do you."

And she did. Rachel was wearing a simple purple dress that somehow complimented Quinn's perfectly.

The younger girl takes her hand and says, "Come on, beautiful."

Rachel blushes and allows herself to be led to the car. She thanks Quinn when she opens the door for her and settles in her seat.

When Quinn comes in on the driver's side, Rachel asks, "So, where are we going?"

"To Breadstix," Quinn says casually as she starts the car.

Rachel frowns, but immediately tries to hide it. "Oh! Okay. Um, that sounds good I guess."

"Yeah, I still have a coupon that I need to use before it expires next month."

The older woman gapes at her.

"Hey, relax. I'm kidding," Quinn smiles.

"You ass!" Rachel laughs and shoves her lightly.

"You really think that I'd take you on a date to the place you work at?"

"Well I would hope not."

"Don't worry." Quinn pulls the car out and starts driving. "We're going to this new place that just opened up downtown last week."

"I think I've heard of it! One of my coworkers was talking about how nice it was. It's by the plaza, right?"

"Yeah, that one," the blonde says.

"Oh, thank god! I mean, I don't care where we would have gone because I'm sure you would have made it special no matter what."

"You know I adore you. And I wanted to do something more elaborate for our first date, but this was the best I could do on short notice. I just want this night to be memorable."

"I'm sure it will be." Rachel takes Quinn's free hand and pulls it into her lap, lacing their fingers together. "I _know_ it will be."

When they get to the restaurant, they only have to wait a few minutes to get a table. Being that it was a Thursday night after all.

Rachel opts to sit in the chair next to Quinn rather than across from her. She wants to be as close to her love as she can get. And the low lighting in the restaurant will definitely make some heavy touching a lot easier...

"Good evening, ladies!" A tall waiter appears at their table. "My name is John and I'll be taking care of you. Miss...?"

"Rachel," she answers.

He turns to the other girl, "And you are?"

"I'm Quinn."

"Quinn! What a beautiful name," he smiles. "Can I get you started with something to drink?"

"A glass of Pinot noir for me," Rachel answers quickly.

The waiter nods and continues to gaze at Quinn, "And for you?"

"I'll just have a water, please."

"Just a water? Are you sure?"

Rachel didn't like the way this guy was leering at her girlfriend. But Quinn was probably the most beautiful girl in all of Lima. So she'll have to get used to people, both men and women, drooling over her all of the time.

"I'm sure. Thank you," Quinn says to him softly.

"Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks!"

When he turns away, Rachel asks, "You're not going to drink tonight?"

"Rachel, I'm eighteen. I couldn't order a drink here even if I wanted to."

"Right. I forget sometimes."

"And plus, I'm driving."

"Well aren't you the thoughtful one," Rachel giggles as she leans in closer.

"Well, we wouldn't want to get into an accident and scar that lovely face of yours," Quinn teases.

"That wouldn't be the worst thing," she laughs. "Then I could probably get my nose fixed for free."

"Oh shut up. Your nose is perfect."

"All right, here are your drinks." The waiter interrupts them to place their glasses on the table. "Were you both ready to order?"

"Oh! I haven't even looked at the menu yet," Rachel says as she quickly flips through it.

"I think we'll need a few minutes," Quinn smiles sweetly.

"Of course! Take your time. No rush." He winks before walking off again.

"He's completely ignoring me. I think he likes you," Rachel whispers.

"I think you're right," Quinn shrugs. "But he probably wouldn't be that into me if he knew what I was packing underneath this dress."

She smirks, "Should I tell him how much I love it when you drill my mouth with your cock?"

"Rachel!"

* * *

After they've finished their meals later in the evening, Rachel sips her third glass of wine and smiles at Quinn. The night has been filled with laughs and jokes for the most part. She's definitely enjoying herself.

The blonde notices a faint blush on her cheeks, probably from the wine, and asks, "Feeling good?"

"Mhmm." She scoots closer to the girl and leans her face on the palm of her hand. "I like being out with you."

"I'm glad."

She takes Quinn's hand in her own and runs the pad of her thumb over her fingers. "You're amazing, Quinn."

"Is there anything else I can get for you, ladies?"

Holy shit, Rachel wants to kill this waiter.

"Just the check please," Quinn asks politely.

"Sure thing!"

They watch as the man scurries off.

"Anyway," Quinn starts. "Thank you for coming out with me, Rach. I feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world right now."

"And I feel like that's not completely true," Rachel says as she brings her hand under the table to lightly scratch Quinn's knee.

Quinn smiles, "Really?"

"Of course."

"All right ladies, here's the check. You two have a wonderful night." He slides the check towards Quinn while throwing another wink at her. He doesn't leave until Rachel clears her throat.

"Can I please murder Waiter John now?" she asks when he's out of earshot.

Quinn chuckles and places some cash inside of the check book. "Don't let it ruin our night, baby."

"Believe me, I'm not."

She feels Rachel's hand creeping up her thigh and gasps, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!"

Rachel grabs ahold of her when they stand and makes sure that everyone can see their conjoined hands as they're walking out.

Once they're outside, the younger girl laughs, "Do you want me to wear a leash from now on?"

Rachel winces, "Sorry. I just feel a little insecure when it's obvious that people all around us are staring because they want you."

Quinn frowns as they stop at the car. She tilts Rachel's chin up and kisses her soundly.

"You don't have to worry. As far as I'm concerned, everyone else is invisible to me when you're around."

Both girls climb into the car and Rachel continues, "I know. It's silly, but I guess I'm still in disbelief."

Quinn turns to her, "Disbelief? Of what?"

"That you could have anyone you wanted. And yet, here you are with me."

"Rachel," she says softly. "Do you have any idea how happy I am that you're giving me a chance at all? I've never felt this way about anyone before. I want you and only you."

The woman smiles and leans in to kiss her again. "Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Take me home."

* * *

When they pull in front of the house, Rachel unbuckles her seatbelt and turns to Quinn in confusion, "Aren't you coming in?"

"Inviting me in on the first date? How scandalous of you," Quinn smirks.

Rachel rolls her eyes and chuckles, "Come on. Our date's not over yet."

She gets out of the car and walks up to the door with Quinn right behind her.

Once inside, she heads straight to the kitchen and calls out, "Do you want some wine now?"

"Yes please," Quinn answers as she takes a seat on the couch. This scenario is all too familiar to her. But she smiles when she thinks about how different things are now.

Rachel emerges from the kitchen with two glasses of wine. She hands Quinn one and grabs the remote to turn on the tv.

"I'm just gonna put in some music."

Quinn nods and laughs when it automatically switches to the 90's station. "Nice."

_Gettin' Jiggy With It _begins to fill the room.

"I guess this is fine. Whatever," Rachel shrugs and sits next to Quinn. "So..."

"So..." the girl copies. She doesn't know why she's so nervous right now.

Rachel takes a sip of her wine before setting it down. She leans into Quinn's side and starts playing with her necklace again. "I'm glad that you're here."

"So am I."

She leans down to place a soft kiss on Quinn's chest. "Thank you for taking me out. We'll go out more, right?"

"Of course." Quinn kisses the top of her head.

She's genuinely surprised that Rachel isn't afraid of them going out in public as a couple. Not that she's complaining. But she's gotten more than she could ever ask for out of the woman.

They continue to sit there in silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

The song switches over and _Fade Into You_ by Mazzy Star starts playing.

Rachel perks up, "Oh my god! I loved this song back when I was in like middle school."

Quinn smiles, "You're such a dork. But that's cute."

"Shut up. I remember they always played it at the school dances. I would get so excited when I heard it, but no one ever asked me to dance."

Frowning, Quinn stands up and looks down at Rachel, who seems confused. "Rachel, would you like to dance with me?" she asks as she holds out a hand. "So I can make up for all those idiots in middle school?"

The woman smiles and takes her hand. They move to the middle of the living room and Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel's waist as they begin to lightly sway together to the music.

Rachel leans her head on Quinn's shoulder and sighs, "You're perfect, you know that?"

"I'm hardly perfect, Rach."

"I know. But you are to me. Or at least _for_ me." She looks up to steal a quick kiss from the blonde.

"So are you," Quinn murmurs as they continue moving to the music.

"I'm really happy that we have this."

The blonde hums her agreement and closes her eyes as she gets lost in Rachel.

"And I still can't believe that I found this with my niece of all people," the woman chuckles.

And Quinn can't believe it either. She never imagined that she would fall in love with her aunt.

She takes a deep breath, "Rachel, I need to tell you something."

Rachel stops moving and steps back to look at her. Was that the wrong thing to say? "What's wrong?"

The blonde sighs, slightly afraid that Rachel doesn't feel the same yet. "There's just something I need to say because I can't really keep it in anymore. And I don't know how you're going to react."

The woman was starting to worry. Was Quinn about to end things with her?

"Baby, what is it?"

The blonde looks down and avoids eye contact. Rachel gently pulls her face up with both hands. "Quinn?"

"I love you," she blurts out.

Rachel blinks and drops her hands to her side. Quinn's not leaving her?

She stands there with her mouth agape, and it's not helping the younger girl's nerves.

"Rachel?"

"You scared me," the woman says suddenly.

"What?" Quinn frowns.

Rachel smiles, "I thought you were about to break up with me."

"Uh, no. I was just, you know, telling you...that I'm in love with you...yeah," she shifts from one foot to another. "So..."

"Oh Quinn." She wraps her arms around the girl's neck and brings their foreheads together. "I love you too. I love you so much."

"Yeah?"

"Of course I do. I've been wanting to tell you when the timing was perfect. But you beat me to it."

"Do you really? Or are you just trying to save me from embarrassment?" Quinn jokes with a smile.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "I'm serious. I've never been so sure about anyone like I am about you. Not even Finn. I'm so in love with you. And it kills me to think that one day you might not want me anymore." She pulls Quinn even closer and doesn't let her go.

"That's impossible. I know that I'm young and I haven't experienced that much in life. But I do know that I love you now and I always will. I promise."

She squeezes Quinn even tighter. She believes her and she feels that her heart could burst at any moment with how happy she is.

"And I know that our situation isn't ideal," the blonde continues. "But this is going to work. You're it for me, Rachel."

Rachel finally pulls away and looks up into those beautiful hazel eyes, "Am I?"

Quinn doesn't hesitate, "Yes."

She gently presses her lips to Quinn's before whispering in her ear, "So prove it."

"What?"

Rachel pulls back and smiles at the confused expression on her adorable face.

Instead of answering her, she takes Quinn by the hand and pulls her to the bedroom, which might as well be their bedroom by now.

The girl suddenly understand and feels a rush of excitement take over. As soon a they're next to the bed, she tilts her head down to take Rachel's lower lip between her own.

As their lips move together, she feels her dress being unzipped from behind and helps the woman out by shrugging it down her body and stepping out of it. She even saves Rachel the hassle of taking off her bra and does it herself.

With the light from the living room creating a dim glow in the bedroom, Rachel has no problem seeing Quinn's body. But she hardly has enough time to ogle before the girl attaches her lips to her pulse point and begins unzipping the dress that she was wearing.

She helps Quinn out as well and as they're taking it off together, _Sex And Candy_ can be heard from the living room and it makes both girls start cracking up.

"Really?" Quinn shakes her head.

Rachel just smiles and finishes pulling the dress off her body. She gasps when her bra is basically ripped off within seconds by an eager blonde.

The two women gaze at each other in nothing but their underwear. And with Rachel being one to never hold back, she's the first to slip herself out of the remaining garment.

Quinn raises her hands and allows Rachel to slide down her briefs. When they're off, she kicks them to the side.

"I'll never get over how attractive you are," the woman says as she drags her hands down Quinn's chest and stomach.

She stops when she hears _Baby Got Back_ start playing.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Rachel huffs before marching to the living room to turn off the tv. When she comes back, Quinn is still standing right where she left her.

"But that was my favorite song," the girl pouts.

"Yeah, right." She goes back to what she was doing and starts leaving a series of kisses over the top of Quinn's chest.

"Mm, and you do have a nice ass, baby," Quinn emphasizes her point by reaching behind and squeezing Rachel's cheeks firmly. She then moves her hands up and runs her nails across the woman's lower back.

When she feels goosebumps break out and Rachel shuddering against her, she asks, "Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Then let's get under the covers."

Rachel liked that idea. She definitely didn't mind getting horizontal with Quinn.

She lifts up the blanket and climbs into the bed with Quinn following right behind her. They turn to face each other and immediately embrace in a desperate kiss. Rachel lays on her back while Quinn props herself up with an elbow.

"Baby, touch me," Rachel demands as they continue with making out.

Quinn reaches down and presses her fingertips to the brunette's clit and lightly rubs circles over it.

Rachel moans and wraps her arms around Quinn's shoulders as the girl assaults her bundle of nerves. She then cries out when Quinn leans down to take a nipple into her mouth.

"Keep going," Rachel murmurs as she runs her hands through blonde hair.

She feels two fingers easily slip inside of her and throws her head back onto the pillow as they pump in and out. Feeling Quinn inside of her was definitely her new favorite thing. But she needed to feel even _more_ of her.

She gently pushes on Quinn's hips and shifts to widen her legs so that the girl can settle in between them. And when their bare sexes come into contact for the first time, Rachel knew this was going to be amazing.

She smiles up at Quinn and reaches down to gently take her member, which she wasn't surprised to find was already hard. She lovingly strokes it up and down.

"Fuck. Rach, wait," Quinn says suddenly.

Rachel frowns, "What's wrong?"

"I don't have any protection with me."

Oh. She forgot about that.

Thinking quickly, Rachel says, "I got tested right after I found out about Finn. I don't have anything. You don't either, right?"

Quinn shakes her head, "No. I've only done this with Santana. And we used a condom every single time."

Rachel nods. That's good enough for her. She gets back to touching Quinn.

"No wait. Rachel, I can still get you pregnant..."

She finally understands as this new information comes to light. While she's incredibly happy to know that she can have a child with Quinn one day, this doesn't help them at all right now...

"Oh," is all she can say.

Quinn begins to pull back, "I can run out to buy some and -"

Rachel quickly shakes her head and cups her face between her hands. She can't wait anymore. She needs Quinn right now.

"No. You're not going anywhere. Can you pull out?"

"Of course." Quinn would do anything that she asked. "But are you sure about this?"

"I trust you." She kisses the blonde. "And I love you. Now I want you to make love to me, okay?"

"Okay. I love you too."

She settles back down on top of Rachel and reaches down to guide her cock to her opening. She then drags the tip up and down her slit to make sure that she's wet enough to take her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes baby."

They take one last look into each other's eyes before Quinn pushes the head inside. She feels Rachel grip her backside tighter and keeps going. When she pushes in a few inches, she watches the woman's face as her eyes squeeze shut and her mouth drops open. And in one more push, she's completely submerged in Rachel's warmth.

"Oh god," the woman below her whimpers, making Quinn stay completely still.

"Am I hurting you?" she asks with concern.

Rachel opens her eyes and shakes her head, "No. I just feel so full."

Quinn leans down to kiss her as she pulls her rigid cock almost completely out, only to push back in all the way.

"Fuck, Rachel. You're so tight," she moans as she continues to slowly thrust into her. She braces her elbows on either side of Rachel's head. "And you feel so good."

"So do you," Rachel says as she drags her nails up and down Quinn's back. She moves her hips with the blonde's as their pace increases.

She pulls Quinn's head down to rest in the crook of her neck and gently holds her there. She can feel every inch of her and she's never felt so loved before.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too," Quinn whispers into her shoulder. "So much."

She pumps her cock into Rachel even faster and knows that they're both close. She just has to make sure Rachel gets off first.

She shifts her hips so that she's fucking her at a slightly different angle.

"Oh fuck! Yes, right there baby..."

Quinn smirks. Guess she found that particular spot inside of Rachel.

"Please don't stop."

"I'm not stopping, my love."

She brings her head back up to kiss Rachel again. But when she tries to pull away, the woman stops her by holding her face in place and keeping their lips together. Quinn is happy to do so.

She wraps her arms around Rachel's lower back and thrust into her in a frenzied pace. And every moan and cry that they're letting out means that it's worth it.

"Fuck! Baby!"

Rachel arches into her and Quinn can feel her walls tightening around her. She's so ready to cum right inside of her, but fights against it with everything she has.

"Quinn!" Rachel screams.

Her pussy has Quinn in a chokehold, but the blonde still relentlessly pumps into her. She can feel the wetness gushing all over her cock and she whimpers at the feeling.

"Mm...Quinn," the brunette breathes out.

After what seems like forever, Rachel is finally coming down from her high. When she knows that the woman's orgasm has subsided, Quinn immediately pulls herself out and wraps her hand around her shaft to jerk herself off.

It only takes a few strokes before she cums.

"Ah, fuck. Rachel..." she moans.

Rachel lightly grazes her sides as she feels Quinn's warm liquid spilling all over the top of her pussy and lower stomach. "That's it baby. Cum all over me."

She couldn't wait until they'd be able to do this again, but with Quinn releasing inside of her.

When Quinn feels like she's completely emptied herself, she rolls off of the brunette and to the side to gasp for air, completely spent.

After she's finally caught her breath, she quickly leans over to grab a tissue from the box on the night stand.

"Shit, sorry baby..." she apologizes as she cleans up all of her cum from Rachel's body.

"It's okay," the woman chuckles.

When she's finished, Quinn balls the tissue up and tosses it on the floor.

"Come here," Rachel pulls the blonde back on top of her for a deep kiss. "That was perfect," she smiles. She then reaches up to run her fingers over her jawline.

Quinn leans into the touch. "Yeah, it was." She presses a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "I love you. And I don't think I'll ever stop saying it now."

"Good. Because I don't want you to," Rachel whispers.

They move to lay on their sides again and she nuzzles into Quinn's chest as the girl holds her. She kisses her on the collarbone. "I think you're stuck with me forever now," she mumbles.

Quinn yawns, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"No," Rachel giggles. "With you, it's never a bad thing."

"Good," the blonde closes her eyes as she starts to drift off.

Rachel kisses her one last time and whispers, "You're going to make me so happy."

Quinn smiles, "So are you."

* * *

**A/N:** Woo! They finally did it! Lol. And here's to many more to come!

So...what do you guys think so far? Do you think their relationship will work? Do you think Russell will keep pressing about the girl Quinn is dating? What do you think Marley wants to talk about?

Okay, that's too many questions. Just expressing your thoughts is cool with me :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **None for this chapter.

**A/N: **Hey guys! First of all, I'm not sure what was going on when I posted that last chapter. I know that it kept disappearing and reappearing again during the first 12 hours or so. But I swear, I wasn't doing anything to mess with you guys, lol. I mentioned to a few of you that I think it was just an issue with the website itself. So hopefully they fixed it and it won't happen anymore.

Anyway, I'm glad that most of you enjoyed that last chapter. And yes, Marley is back in this chapter. So I'll let you get to it and see what happens!

* * *

As Rachel begins to awaken from her deep slumber, she pats the space next to her on the bed...only to feel nothing.

"Quinn?" she grumbles.

When there's no answer, she lifts her head from the pillow and slowly opens her eyes. The blonde isn't anywhere in her view and it causes Rachel to rapidly sit up.

However, her worries are short-lived when she hears the shower turning on. She probably thought Rachel wouldn't notice if she got up.

She smiles to herself when she thinks about the previous night with the girl in the bathroom. _Her_ girl. Her love.

Rachel quickly gets up from the bed and quietly enters the bathroom. Not having to worry about shedding clothes since she was already naked, she peeks in the shower to see Quinn with her back towards her. She then carefully steps in as silently as she can.

She suddenly wraps her arms around Quinn's waist, startling the girl for a brief moment before she realizes that it's Rachel and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Hey you," she says.

Rachel presses her lips to Quinn's shoulder. "I can't believe you got up without me," she teases.

The blonde turns around in her arms and smiles at her, "You just looked so comfortable sleeping."

"For a second, I thought you left."

"Really Rachel?" Quinn laughs. "You're ridiculous."

"To think that you would take off after having your wicked way with me?" she smirks. She knows that they're only kidding, and she's glad that they can joke around like this.

"Maybe I'll have better luck sneaking out next time," Quinn murmurs as she tilts her head down to capture her lips.

After they pull apart, Rachel quips back, "Well if that's the case, then you won't be leaving my sight again."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm. I'll chain you to the bed if I have to." She brings her arms up to wrap around Quinn's neck. "You'll be my love slave for the next fifty years."

Quinn runs her hands up and down the brunette's back. "That doesn't sound too bad. Will I still be able to sleep and eat?"

"You'll sleep when I let you. And you can eat me."

"Rachel!"

She snorts and buries her face in the girl's neck. "You're so cute."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn pulls Rachel even closer to her body. She presses a kiss to the top of her head. "And you're beautiful. Even with your dirty mouth and everything."

She smiles when Rachel huffs against her neck, probably in protest.

"I love you," she says softly.

The older woman pulls back to look at her and grins, "I love you too." She cups Quinn's face and pulls her in for another kiss.

She gasps when a pair of hands sneak down to palm her ass.

"Baby," she laughs as she pulls away. "If we start that now, we'll never get out of here. And I want to spend some time with you today outside of the bedroom."

"I guess so," Quinn pouts.

Rachel pushes the wet hair out of the girl's face, "You're adorable, you know that?"

"If you say so," she smiles.

"I do." Rachel steps away and grabs the shampoo bottle, "Now let's get ready for the day."

* * *

Their "day together" had mainly consisted of walking around the park for about an hour. Then cuddling together on the couch, which involved just a little groping, only to be followed by a long nap.

And much to Quinn's annoyance, it was time to go back to work.

Since Rachel had the night off from Breadstix, she agreed to drop Quinn off in the blonde's car and to pick her up when she was off.

And the night ended up going fast for Quinn.

It was only five minutes until closing time and she was already sweeping and wiping down tables so that she could leave sooner. The other person closing with her called in, leaving her to close the coffee shop down by herself. But whatever. At least there's no one to slow her down.

She had already sent a text to Rachel that she was almost done.

She internally groans when she hears the door opening. She had already cleaned the coffee machines, which probably wasn't the smartest idea. Why do some idiots wait until right before a place closes to stop by?

"I'll be with you in a second," she calls out as she wipes down the last table in the far corner.

"No worries. Take your time," a familiar voice answers.

Quinn stops what she's doing and looks up. "Oh my god, Marley! I'm so sorry I forgot to text you!" she says as she drops the rage and walks towards the girl.

"Don't worry about it, I figured you were busy. And I thought I might catch you before you leave. Is this a bad time?"

"No! I'm done with everything." She looks at her watch to see that it's exactly ten o'clock. "Just give me a second. You can sit down wherever."

She grabs the keys from behind the counter and quickly locks the front doors so she doesn't have to deal with anymore stupid customers trying to order after closing time.

She turns to see Marley sitting at a table and goes to slide in the seat across from her.

"Hey," she smiles.

"How long have you worked here?" Marley asks as she looks around the place. "I hardly ever come here."

Quinn frowns, "About a month now."

"Do you like it?"

"It's all right," she shrugs. "The tips are good so I can't really complain. What about you? Do you work anywhere?"

"Mhmm, I just started at this small bookstore by the university. It's mainly used books that people sell for some quick cash."

"Nice," she smiles. "I love books."

Quinn wants to facepalm so hard right now. Really, Quinn? 'I love books'?

She clears her throat, "Anyway, you said you needed to talk to me about something?"

Marley starts shifting nervously in her seat, "Um, yeah. I'm just not sure exactly how to bring it up."

"It's fine. You can tell me," she smiles reassuringly.

The other girl blows out a puff of air, "Okay. I know this isn't really any of my business. But it's just really strange to me and I have to ask you."

"Okay?" Quinn furrows her brow.

"So of course Kitty told me that she hung out with all of you guys, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, well she said that you were all at your aunt's house."

Quinn feels her heart start to sink. Oh no...

"And she mentioned your aunt was named Rachel. But I thought maybe it was just a coincidence," Marley continues. "But the way she described this Rachel...sounded a lot like the woman I met at the mall that day."

Of course. It didn't even cross Quinn's mind that Marley and Kitty could put two and two together. How could she be so stupid?

"I didn't mention anything to Kitty about it and I never told her that you were dating someone named Rachel. I'm just really confused and it's been bothering me. So, can you please explain?"

"It's not what you think," Quinn blurts.

Marley looks taken aback, "Oh? Quinn, I'm not here trying to accuse you of anything. I just want to know what's going on. And even if it is...what I think it is, you can trust me not to say anything."

The girl does look sincere. Quinn can tell that much. But can she really trust her?

She loves Rachel. And if losing the respect of others is the price she has to pay for being with her, then so be it. The whole world can frown upon her, and she still wouldn't give up what they have.

Sighing, she says, "Rachel's not really my aunt."

"Okay, then why do Kitty and Puck say she is?"

"I mean, she technically is. But not...really?"

Marley just stares at her as confused as ever.

"She was adopted," Quinn explains. "So we're not really blood related."

"So...you're with someone that you were raised to call your aunt all of your life?"

"No! It's not like that either."

"It's not?"

"No." Marley patiently waits for her to continue and it makes Quinn feel slightly more at ease. "We weren't really in each other's lives. She just recently came back from living in New York and she was gone for years. But even before she left, when I was younger, we weren't really around each other much. So I guess I didn't really know her until she moved back. We never got a chance to know each other, until now."

Marley bites her lip, thinking over everything. "That doesn't sound as bad as I thought it was. I mean, not that it's something that happens every day. It's just...different."

"Trust me, I know," Quinn chuckles. "When she came back, we were spending so much time together. And I didn't see her as my aunt. To me, she was this new person. A new friend. And I don't know how it happened but I just..."

"Fell for her?" Marley finishes.

"Yeah," Quinn smiles. "And for some reason she feels the same. So, here we are."

"And your parents are okay with this?"

"Actually, they don't know. You and Santana are the only ones that do."

Marley's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline, "Quinn! Are you really going to keep this hidden forever?"

"Well not forever. We're still figuring it out. But just for right now at least."

"I just hope it's worth it for you."

"It is," she says sharply.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that," Marley responds softly.

"I know," Quinn sighs. "I'm sorry."

"Look, I know that we don't really know each other all that well. But for some reason, I really care about you. And I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you're a good person, Quinn."

Quinn smiles despite everything.

"And I swear I'm not trying to pursue you or anything," Marley laughs. "I have a feeling Rachel was worried about that. If that look she gave me was anything to go by," she shudders.

"It's okay," Quinn shakes her head at the memory. "I believe you. And I was hoping that we could still be friends?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe telling you the truth about Rachel would be a deal breaker," she says forlornly.

"Quinn, no. I knew there had to be some explanation for it. That's why I wanted to talk to you before jumping to conclusions. I don't see it as anything really wrong, because it's not. And if she makes you happy, then who am I to judge?"

"Thank you," Quinn grins. "You've actually given me a little bit of hope that things will be okay when everyone finds out."

"Like I said, it's not exactly orthodox, but it's not wrong either," Marley smiles.

Quinn feels her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulls it out to see a message.

**Rachel: Everything okay? I've been waiting out here for a while...**

She quickly stands, "I have to go. Rachel's here to pick me up."

Marley also stands and waits for Quinn to grab her stuff and turn off all the lights.

When they go outside, Quinn can see her car parked near them with Rachel inside and turns to Marley, "Thanks...for everything I guess. For not judging me or telling anybody or -"

"Don't worry about it," she cuts her off. "Just don't be a stranger. You can talk to me about anything."

"I know," Quinn smiles as she pulls Marley in for a hug. With Santana leaving, she could really use someone else to talk to...

Marley looks over the blonde's shoulder to see the older woman in the car giving her another deadly glare.

"I think she's giving me that look again," she whispers as she suddenly pulls away.

Quinn sighs and turns around to look, only to see Rachel sporting an overenthusiastically fake smile. She scoffs, "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her. I'll see you soon?"

"Just text me some time," Marley beams.

"Okay. Take care."

She watches Marley walk to her car and when the girl is safely inside, she opens the passenger door to her own car and slides in.

"Hey baby," Rachel greets as she leans in for a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Quinn clicks her seatbelt in place. "What did you do tonight?" Quinn asks as the woman starts the drive back to her house.

"Oh, you know. Just had some wine and watched Sex and the City for a few hours."

Quinn chuckles, "Of course."

They ride together in silence for the next few minutes. Rachel reaches over to hold Quinn's hand.

"So..." she starts

"Yes, Rach?"

"Wasn't that Marley girl with you when you were leaving?"

Quinn was actually impressed with how long her girlfriend lasted before bringing it up. Five whole minutes...

"Yeah, that was her."

"Why was she there?"

They pull in front of the house when Quinn says, "She came by to say hi."

Rachel kills the engine. "What else did she want? She was in there for a while."

Quinn's sighs and takes off her seatbelt before climbing out of the car. She'd rather tell Rachel about this when they were inside.

She wraps an arm around her waist as they walk to the front door. "She wanted to talk to me about something."

She swears she can actually see the smoke coming out of Rachel's ears as they step inside the house and she can't help it when she chuckles a little.

"Oh? What did she want to talk about?" Rachel asks as sweetly as she can while she drags Quinn to sit on the couch with her.

"Rachel," she sighs. "Please don't freak out?" She pulls the woman into her side and leans back against the arm of the couch.

"Why would I freak out?" Rachel asks as calmly as she can. She's just praying that this girl didn't make a pass at her Quinn, otherwise she knew she would flip shit. "What is it?"

"Marley knows about us."

She frowns, "Marley knows about us?"

"Yes. As in she knows about our...relation."

"Oh, I see."

That's not too bad, she thinks. She was expecting to hear something much worse like...wait, what?

"Marley knows about us?!" Rachel shouts.

Quinn winces as she sits up. This was the initial reaction she was anticipating. "Yeah, she knows."

"How the hell does she know?"

"Shh, baby. You're shouting. I asked you not to freak out."

"Quinn!"

"Okay! She's friends with that Kitty girl, remember? Kitty told her about hanging out with Puck and Quinn and 'Quinn's aunt Rachel'. And Marley just kind of pieced it all together. So she came by to talk to me about it."

"And you told her it was true?" Rachel stands from the couch and starts pacing.

"Well, yeah! But -"

"Quinn! Why would you do that? What if she runs her mouth to everybody? What if it gets back to Judy?"

"Rachel," Quinn stands and wraps her arms around the panicking woman. "Please stop. She's not going to tell anyone."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because she promised she wouldn't, okay? And I explained to her the circumstances of our relationship. And you know what? She's not judging us. She's actually happy for us."

Rachel keeps eye contact with her. She knows that Quinn at least believes it. She sighs, "Quinn, are you sure that you can trust her? Because I still think that she's just trying to win you over."

"Yes, I really do trust her. And will you stop it with that already? She's not out to steal me from you. And she already thinks that you hate her."

"Okay! I know. I'm sorry for being such a jealous girlfriend all the time."

"Rachel," she rests their foreheads together. "I love you. And you trust me, right?"

"Of course I do. I just don't trust anyone else in this world."

"I know, baby. It's okay."

"And I'm just scared that she's going to say something. I can't lose you."

She pulls the blonde in for a desperate kiss. Their lips move together in a haste. And when Quinn finally pulls away, Rachel is reluctant to let her.

"You're not going to lose me."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Quinn smiles.

Rachel nods. She knows that she can't keep living in paranoia. She needs to at least meet Quinn halfway.

"Okay. I'll give Marley just one chance. For you."

Quinn smiles, "Thank you."

"But if she tries anything. And I mean anything. Well, let's just say you've been warned."

"Okay Rachel," Quinn laughs.

The woman continues holding her. She only takes a step back when she hears a stomach growling and looks down.

"Are you hungry?" she asks with concern.

"Yeah," Quinn nods. "I didn't get a chance to go on break tonight."

"Aw, baby," she coos. She takes her hand and pulls her to the kitchen. "Come on, you need to eat. I'll make you something."

"Okay mom," Quinn chuckles.

Rachel looks at her and grimaces, "Gross."

* * *

Another few days pass, which means that classes are close to starting for Quinn. She steps out of the admissions office and approaches her dad, who had come by with her to the Lima University.

"Hey," he stands up from his chair. "How did it go?"

"Good," she nods. "I got all of my holds cleared. So I get to keep the classes I wanted," she smiles.

"That's good to hear," he says as they walk out of the building. The campus was pretty crowded that day with a lot of students taking care of last minute things. So they had to park a good distance away.

"What are you taking anyway?" Russell asks. He knows that Quinn was still undeclared, but maybe her class choices could help give her a better idea.

"Hmm, biology," she says with a frown. "Composition, creative writing, and American literature."

"Four classes isn't that bad," he points out.

She shakes her head, "No. I didn't wanna stress myself out in my first semester."

"Good idea, kiddo. And you're taking a few writing classes?"

"Yeah," she shrugs. "I don't know. It's the only thing that I both enjoy and am actually halfway decent at."

"So why not major in something like English? You could be an excellent professional writer."

"Dad, that's not exactly the easiest field to get into," she smiles.

"Well, you'll never know unless you try."

"Sorry that we can't all be doctors like you and mom," she jokes.

"Being a doctor is not for everyone, and that's okay. I wouldn't want that life for you anyway. Your mother and I are hardly home anymore," he says with morose.

"It's okay. I understand, really. You guys don't have to be there for me twenty-four seven anymore. I'll be fine."

"I know you're a smart girl, Quinn. You're gonna go far, kiddo."

She smiles, "Thanks."

They continue walking through the large parking lot.

"I'm not supposed to be saying anything, but your mom's been worried about you."

She nods. She already knew this with what Rachel had told her. "Why is she worried?

"Well, you know how she is. You're at that age where you can go around doing whatever you want, and it probably scares her."

She shrugs, "I'm just enjoying life. I'm not doing anything bad."

"That's what I told her. But in the end it's just her baby girl growing up and leaving the nest."

"Yeah. But I'm fine, I swear."

"I know. But can you maybe try to spend more time with her whenever she is home? I'm sure that would make her feel better."

"Of course," she agrees. She can do that.

They pass by young couple walking through the parking lot holding hands and smiling at each other. Recalling the other night, Russell asks, "So, how did your date go?"

She swallows, "Fine."

"Fine? That's it?" he laughs. "Will there at least be a second date?"

"I'm sure there will be," she says. "I like her a lot."

"Do you think it'll turn out to be something serious?"

"I don't know. I mean, I hope so." She knows that her dad isn't one to pry like Judy is. And he already promised not to say anything to her before Quinn is ready.

"Well when you think it's time, I'm sure your mom would like to meet her. And I would too," he says.

Quinn plasters on a smile. He's probably going to be waiting for a while...

They finally reach his car and get inside.

"Oh, don't forget that your mother and I's twentieth anniversary party is coming up. So make sure that you get that night off from work."

"I will," she assures.

"And can you remind Rachel if you see her anytime soon? We haven't heard from her in a while."

She coughs, "Sure. I think she's just been busy."

Russell starts the engine before reversing out. "Aren't we all?"

She just smiles and nods in agreement with him. She hopes with all of her heart that if anyone would support the idea of her and Rachel, it would be him. Guess she'll find out one day...

* * *

**A/N: **So there you have it, Marley officially knows and isn't bothered by it. But I guess we'll see how long Rachel can deal with having her around ;)

Unfortunately, I have classes starting up again this week and it's a full load this semester. I don't know if I'll still be able to update as often as I normally do. But I'll definitely try my best not to let you guys down or keep you waiting for too long. Just bear with me!

As always, let me know what you think! If you ever have ideas or just want to talk about the story, always feel free to PM me. There's a chapter coming up that was actually a suggestion from one of you readers. You know who you are!

You're all amazing!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **Sexual content in this chapter.

**A/N: **Hello all! I hope everything is going well with you. My life has been pretty hectic lately, but I think I'll be able to get into the groove of things soon :)

I'm sorry for the delay. But I hope that you still enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Quinn, no. Put that back."

"Rachel, you know I don't like Raisin Bran!"

"Yes I know that. However, it's not exactly healthy to be eating Captain Crunch every day!"

Quinn pouts and puts the cereal box back on the shelf, "Fine."

"I'm just teasing," Rachel laughs and leans over for a kiss. "I'll get both," she says as she grabs the box and puts it in the basket.

The blonde smiles and shakes her head. The two had been doing some late night shopping at the grocery store for over an hour. And even with their minor bickering, Quinn loves doing these things with Rachel.

"Oh! I forgot to grab baking soda. I'll be right back!" Rachel says as she quickly scurries off.

Quinn sighs and slowly pushes the shopping cart forward and out of the way of the people around her. Everything was just kind of tossed inside the basket and piled together. So she takes the time to reorganize everything.

It takes her all of five minutes and she frowns when she looks around to see that Rachel still hasn't come back yet.

She pushes the cart around the store for a while until she finally spots her girlfriend talking to someone she's never seen before. She leaves the cart at the end of the aisle and approaches Rachel and the exceptionally handsome stranger that she was talking to.

"Everything okay?" Quinn asks as she eyes them both.

Rachel turns to her with wide eyes.

"Oh! I didn't realize you were here with someone," the man says. He holds his hand out to Quinn and smiles, "I'm Brody, a friend of Rachel's."

She half heartedly shakes his hand. So this was that Brody guy...

Feeling inferior in his presence, Quinn suddenly forgets how to speak and looks to Rachel.

"This is my...friend, Quinn," the woman says.

She looks at Rachel incredulously. Because really?

"It's nice to meet you," Brody says.

"Yeah, you too. I've heard so much about you," she mumbles.

With the possessive side of her taking over, she reaches over to wrap her arm around Rachel's waist, only for the woman to shrug her off as subtly as possible. The action makes Quinn feel even smaller.

Brody seems to notice the tension and clears his throat, "Well anyway, it was nice catching up with you, Rachel. I hope to hear from you soon."

She smiles politely as he leans down to hug her and awkwardly returns the embrace. She knows that the blonde next to her is likely fuming right now, but she doesn't want to be rude.

He looks at Quinn and nods before disappearing around the corner.

The two girls stand there in silence for a moment until Rachel turns and walks back to the cart. She freezes when Quinn catches up to her and tries to lock their hands together.

"Quinn..." she warns.

The girl instantly drops her hand. Rachel chances a glance at her and sees that her face is completely stoic.

"Did we get everything?" Quinn asks.

Rachel winces at the tone of her voice. It was cold and distant and she didn't like it one bit.

She sighs, "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay." The blonde wordlessly walks in front of her to the checkout area.

She knows that Quinn is obviously upset. She has a right to be. And Rachel also knows she'll have to talk with her as soon as she can to fix this.

They walk to the car in silence and load all of the bags into the back. As soon as they're on the road back to her house, Rachel over down to take Quinn's free hand into hers.

She's shouldn't be surprised when Quinn pulls her hand away, but it still hurts. And Rachel knows that she deserves it.

When they get back to the house, she tries to start getting the bags down, but Quinn insists that she doesn't have to worry about it and tells her to go inside. She huffs and does as she's told.

A little while later, after they get everything put away in the kitchen, Rachel turns to see Quinn organizing everything in the fridge.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?" The blonde keeps her attention focused on the task at hand.

Rachel walks over and wraps her arms around her from behind.

"Please don't shut me out," she whispers. "Talk to me, baby."

Quinn stops and closes the fridge. She turns around to face the other woman. "What do you want me to say, Rachel?"

"Quinn please..."

"And you're really telling me not to shut you out when that's exactly what you did at the store?"

She tries to walk away, but Rachel yanks on her hand and doesn't let go.

"I know! I'm sorry. I just got nervous."

"Oh, so Brody made you nervous?"

"No! It's just that we were in public and -"

"Don't pull that excuse on me. You've never had an issue with kissing me or holding my hand in public. And now all of the sudden you do once this Brody guy shows up?"

She slips her hands out of Rachel's grasp and storms out of the kitchen. The woman chases after her.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

Quinn heads straight for the front door and Rachel has to use all of her strength to keep her from reaching it. The blonde relents and allows herself to be dragged back.

"Sit down!" Rachel shoves her onto the couch and glares down at her. "You're not going anywhere until we get past this. I don't care how long it takes!"

The younger girl rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Only Rachel...

"Okay fine. Let's talk. You run into Brody and as soon as I show up, you push me away. And you don't even tell him that I'm your girlfriend!" Quinn shouts. "Is that how it's always going to be? I'm just 'your friend, Quinn'? Are you really that ashamed of me?"

"Of course not!" Rachel starts pacing. "I just didn't want him to find out that I'm dating the girl that's technically my niece."

Quinn watches her move around the room from her place on the couch. "Have you told him that I'm your niece?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know! Okay? I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking and I panicked."

"Fine. I forgive you. But if we ever run into him again, he's going to know that you're mine."

Rachel stops, "Are you seriously jealous of Brody?"

"Of course I am! Have you seen him?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"And you went on a date with him!"

"One date that led to nothing. And I'm with you now. So obviously there won't be another date."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"What?" Rachel shrieks. "No! We just kissed. I swear."

Quinn's eyes widen in shock, "That's even worse!"

Despite everything, Rachel can't help but chuckle at the adorableness that was Quinn.

"Baby," she says softly. "How is that worse?"

"I don't know. It just is!"

Rachel smiles and finally sits next to the blonde. "Trust me. The only thing I got out of kissing him was realizing that I liked kissing you a lot more."

Quinn tries to argue, but Rachel presses their lips together to emphasize her point. And also to shut her up.

The action seems to have relaxed Quinn a little. "Just thinking about anyone kissing you hurts so much."

"Trust me. I know. That's why I lose it when I think that you were almost with Marley."

Quinn sighs, "Rachel, we've talked about that."

"I know! And I've been nice so far, right?"

"I guess so."

"Humor me for once," Rachel groans dramatically.

Quinn laughs for the first time since they got back. "You're cute."

"Am I?" Rachel nuzzles into Quinn's neck.

"Definitely." She wraps her arm around the woman's shoulder and holds her close. "And I'm sorry for going off like that. I just don't want you to be ashamed of me."

"I'm not ashamed of you, Quinn. I've already told you that I can't wait to show you off to the whole world when we're ready."

"Yeah?" Quinn smiles.

"Of course. And I also can't wait to laugh in everyone's stupid faces when they see that I'm the one that gets to be on your arm."

Quinn snorts, "If you say so."

"I do." She tilts her head to plant a kiss on the girl's neck. "And I'm sorry. I promise I'll never do that again."

"I know," Quinn murmurs.

"Good."

"I think we've just survived our first actual fight."

"That wasn't too bad. So, now what?"

"Now I remind you that love you."

Rachel's heart soars. "I love you too. More than anything."

She pulls the girl in for a deep kiss and moans when Quinn grips her waist even tighter.

She stops the kiss and smirks at the confused girl. Something else that they can do after a fight just came to her...

She says sweetly, "Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Did I tell you that I went to the doctor on Monday?"

Quinn frowns with concern, "No? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

She licks her lips, "Everything is fine. I just needed to get a prescription."

"A prescription?"

"For birth control."

She stares with lust-filled eyes as realization dawns on Quinn.

"Oh." To say the girl was excited is an understatement. The two hadn't been together like that since their first time. "That was smart of you."

"Mhmm. Of course I had to take it for a few days for it to kick in first. But I think it should be safe by now."

"Is it?" Quinn's eyes darken. She's so ready to pounce...

And Rachel is starting to feel like helpless prey. "Yes," she says huskily.

"So I can..."

"Yes."

"Do you want me to..."

"No. I _need_ you to cum inside of me. Right now."

And that's all it takes for Quinn to attack. Their lips crash together and their hands start exploring everywhere. Both girls' shirts and bras are ripped off and thrown somewhere on the floor.

Their mouths stay fused together as Quinn roughly gropes Rachel's breast and tweaks a nipple. She moans loudly when the woman starts palming her through her jeans.

Rachel can't wait any longer. She stands up from the couch and quickly pulls her own pants and underwear down.

"Can I ride you?" she asks as she shrugs them off of her feet.

"I don't know," Quinn challenges as she lifts her hips to slide off her jeans and boxers. She takes hold of her completely hard cock and smirks as she begins stroking it, "Can you?"

Rachel doesn't answer and instead plants her knees on the couch to straddle her.

"You know you never have to ask," Quinn says right before she kisses her again. Being in this position on the couch suddenly reminds her of their very first kiss.

"I know, baby." Rachel wraps a fist around the hard member beneath her and moves to hover over it.

She places the head at her entrance and leans down to kiss Quinn once more. "I love you."

"I love _you_, Rachel."

With those words, the woman slowly sinks down inch by inch onto her. Quinn watches in amazement as she now has a clear view of her cock disappearing between Rachel's folds.

"Oh god," Rachel whimpers.

When the woman raises herself back up, Quinn watches as her shaft reappears, glistened in Rachel's wetness.

"Fuck," she breathes out.

After a few thrusts, Rachel is finally adjusting to her girth and gets a steady rhythm going. Quinn's gently holds onto her hips to help guide her.

She knows that Rachel is in control right now. The woman has her hands braced on the back of the couch as her speed increases.

"God, baby. That feels amazing. You're such a pro at this," Quinn says.

Rachel shakes her head with hooded eyes. "Only for you," she pants and connects their lips.

Quinn gently rubs her thumb over the woman's protruding clit.

"Fuck! Quinn!"

She slams down harder and moves her hips even faster.

The blonde knows that Rachel is close already.

"That's it, Rach. Just like that," she murmurs as the other girl continues to bounce on her dick relentlessly.

She presses harder on her clit. And when her movements become more sloppy, she can tell that Rachel is just about there.

Sure enough, she feels the woman tightening around her cock.

"Ahh! Quinn!"

Quinn thrusts up into her to help prolong Rachel's orgasm. And it seems to work as she feels the tight walls fluttering around her for what seems like forever.

"Quinn. Fuck, Quinn," Rachel chants over and over. "God..."

She slumps forward and wraps her arms around the blonde's neck when she finally comes down. Quinn softly runs her hands up and down her back.

"Still alive?"

She smiles when she hears Rachel laugh. The woman pulls her head up and rests their foreheads together.

"Why didn't you finish?"

"I'm going to. I just wanted to get you off first. And I figured you could use an intermission."

Rachel scoffs, "Quinn, I swear if you don't -Ah!"

She squeals when Quinn suddenly stands and turns them around to gently lay Rachel on the couch.

The girl kneels between her spread thighs and asks, "You were saying?"

Rachel narrows her eyes playfully, "Nothing."

She gasps when Quinn pushes into her hard. The girl is still kneeling as she holds the woman's hips in place while she pumps in and out.

Rachel thinks that they're too far apart right now. "Baby, come here," she says as she pulls the girl to lay her body on top of hers.

Quinn does so and kisses her again. She then moves her head to whisper into Rachel's ear, "You're so amazing."

"So are you." Rachel digs her fingertips into the blonde's shoulders as their lower bodies move together faster. "And you're fucking me so good right now."

Her legs spread further apart as she feels Quinn going deeper inside of her.

"Jesus baby. I'm so close," Quinn groans.

Rachel holds her even tighter. "I know. Me too."

It's as if she can feel Quinn everywhere inside of her.

She tangles her hand into blonde hair as she feels her second orgasm of the night approaching. "Quinn," she gasps out as she lets it consume her once again.

When she feels Rachel's tight channel contracting around her, Quinn releases herself as deep inside of the woman as she can.

"Fuck," she moans as it continuously shoots out of her.

Rachel feels the hot liquid filling her up and rasps out, "Yes, Quinn. Just like that, baby..."

Quinn cums as much as she can and only slows down her thrusting when she knows that she's completely empty. She rests her head on Rachel's chest while they catch their breaths together.

The woman softly stokes her hair and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you," she says.

"I love you too." Quinn braces herself on her elbows to pull out of Rachel, but stops when the brunette holds her in place.

"No. You're staying right here."

Quinn chuckles and rests her weight back down, "If you say so."

"I do. And your cock belongs to me now. So I can do whatever I please with it."

"Oh my god, Rachel..."

"Well it's true," Rachel smirks.

Quinn pecks her lips and says, "How do you go from being so sweet one minute to incredibly filthy the next?"

She shrugs, "You bring this side out of me, Quinn. You turned something on in me that I never knew was there before. I'm so crazy about you and you make me want to do things I've never wanted to do before."

"I find that hard to believe," Quinn teases.

"Well believe it."

They lay together like that for a few more minutes before Quinn finally pulls herself out of a pouting Rachel and sits up on the couch.

She groans when she sees drops of her cum leaking out of Rachel's hole.

"So fucking hot," she mumbles.

Rachel snakes her hand down to spread her pussy lips apart. She quirks an eyebrow when she sees Quinn's member hardening while she watches her. "That didn't take long," she smirks.

"For you, it never does," the blonde strokes herself slowly. "Do you wanna go again?"

The woman quickly stands and pulls an eager Quinn up with her. "Let's take this to my room. There's a perfectly good bed that we should be using..."

* * *

After that eventful night, a couple of more days pass in the blink of an eye.

And one of the days that Quinn had been secretly dreading was finally here. It was the day that Santana was leaving for California with Brittany.

She had been spending the past couple days with her best friend as well as Puck and Brittany. And now that the day was here, Quinn wishes that she could have spent even more time with her.

Everyone was gathered at Brittany's house and helping them load everything into one car. Brittany's parent were currently in the house trying to get her cat into the kennel. Santana and Quinn's parents were outside along with Rachel. And it was just about time for Santana and Brittany to leave.

"I think that's everything," Puck says as he and Russell shove the last box into the trunk.

"We finally got Lord Tubbington," Brittany's dad says as he walks down the driveway with the cat in tow.

Brittany nods and looks at Santana, "Are you ready?"

The girl sighs, "Yeah. Let's get this over with."

The two girls start making their rounds to say goodbye to everyone.

Brittany bounces up to Quinn first and nearly suffocates her with an enormous hug. "Bye Quinn! You'll come visit us, right?"

"Of course. I've never been to California before."

"So you promise that you'll come soon?"

Quinn smiles, "I promise."

Britanny pecks her cheek before moving on to Puck.

Santana approaches Quinn next. Rachel can't help but watch the interaction curiously.

Judy leans over to whisper in her ear, "Poor Quinn looks like she's trying so hard not to cry."

Rachel nods. Seeing the girl like this was breaking her heart.

Quinn doesn't say anything and instead pulls her friend into a tight embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you, Q-tip," Santana mumbles sadly.

The blonde squeezes her tighter, "Me too."

When they pull apart, she says, "Look, I -"

"I know, Quinn," the other girl smiles. "Don't be getting all gay on me now. Your ass is gonna come visit soon."

Quinn laughs, "I know."

Santana nods, "Okay. I'll call you when we get there."

"Okay."

They hug one last time before Santana goes to Judy.

"Take care of yourself, sweetie."

"I will, Judes," Santana smiles. "And thank you for everything."

She then approaches Rachel. The woman is hesitant at first, but pulls the girl into a hug nonetheless.

"Be careful down there," Rachel says.

"I will." Santana leans over to whisper into her ear, "And you'd better take care of Quinn."

When they pull apart, Rachel gives a reassuring smile as well as a nod.

Satisfied with the response, Santana goes on to say bye to everyone else.

Rachel looks over to see Quinn with her arms wrapped around herself, looking so fragile.

The woman doesn't hesitate to walk over to her and lay a hand on her shoulder. Quinn smiles at the gesture and Rachel tries so hard to express her touch that everything was going to be okay.

She wants so badly to hold her and kiss her. But she knows that they can't do that here.

Quinn knows it too. But she also knows that she can feel all the love Rachel has for her with just one simple touch. And it's enough to get her through today.

* * *

Later that evening, the two finally get back to Rachel's house and have some time alone.

Seeing Santana off was more emotional than Rachel was anticipating, and she was exhausted. She wanted to rest. But first, she had to make sure that Quinn was okay.

She pulls the girl into her bedroom the lay down. As soon as they hit the bed, Quinn's eyes start watering.

The blonde quickly wipes at them and sniffles, "I'm sorry. I'm just -"

"I know, baby," Rachel soothes. "It's okay."

"I..." Quinn doesn't know what to say. She just knows that she wants to cry her eyes out right now.

And that's exactly what happens when the tears start spilling and she curses herself for not being able to control it.

Rachel quickly pulls the sobbing girl into her chest and runs her fingers through the blonde hair as she lets it all out.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here, Quinn. I'm here for you..."

Quinn clutches at her shirt as if Rachel's words were her only lifeline.

"It's going to be okay. I promise."

"I know," Quinn whimpers.

Rachel keeps reassuring the girl with her words. And eventually, Quinn cries herself to sleep in her arms.

She gently kisses her forehead and whispers, "I love you."

If there had to be someone to hold Quinn together, Rachel knows that she would always be up to the challenge. She knows that she can't prevent every heartache that her girlfriend has to endure in the future. But she's going to damn well make sure that she's there for her every single time.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! At least now they can have sexy times whenever they want ;)

Be sure to let me know what you think so far! I know that I've been busy, but that won't stop me from getting back to answering your questions as soon as I can!

Love you all!


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **Sexual content in this chapter.

**A/N: **Hello! Once again, I'm sorry for the shortness. I just wanted to get something up for you guys.

Hope you're not disappointed!

* * *

The first week of classes at Lima's university had been surprisingly easy for Quinn. All of the assignments so far weren't too much trouble for her. And sure, balancing school, work, friends, and her girlfriend wasn't exactly a walk in the park, but she knew it was worth it at the end of the day.

After her last class, she had walked over to the bookstore where Marley worked. Upon first glance, it was a little rundown and hardly had any business. But Quinn had no trouble warming up to the homely atmosphere.

She was sat at a table across from Marley. They were the only ones in the place, and the girl had texted her because she was bored. Quinn decided to come by to keep her company. She was now flipping through a few books that she grabbed off the shelf.

"How are your classes going?" she asks. She was a little bummed when she saw that she wouldn't have any classes with her or Puck.

"Good. It's pretty easy to study when I'm at work," Marley chuckles. "What about yours?"

"Mine are fine. I'm mainly taking writing classes, so it's been pretty interesting."

"Am I going to read anything by you that's been published one day?"

Quinn smiles, "I guess we'll see."

She puts one of the books aside after deciding that the synopsis wasn't of any interest to her.

She feels her phone vibrate and pulls it out to check it.

"How's Rachel doing?" Marley asks.

Quinn glances at the text message.

**Rachel: Are you coming by before you go to work? I'm horny :(**

She purses her lips and looks back up at Marley, "Rachel's doing just fine."

She then types out her reply.

**Quinn: I was gonna go back to my house and get some homework done...**

**Rachel: You can do homework here!**

She laughs.

**Quinn: Not with you distracting me.**

**Rachel: I promise I'll behave!**

Quinn shakes her head and puts her phone back in her pocket. She looks smiles softly at Marley, "Sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Don't worry about it," the girl waves her off. "So you and Rachel are doing okay?"

"Yeah! We've been doing great."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, I'm glad that I'm still able to spend time with her. With school and work and everything..."

"Sounds like you've got your plate full. Has she been up to anything?" Marley asks curiously.

"Like what?"

"Well I know you said that she does waitressing part time. I'm just wondering if she has anything else going on."

Quinn frowns, "Not really. She just spends most of her time with me."

Marley quirks an eyebrow, "You don't think she'll get bored eventually?"

"What are you saying? That she's going to get tired of me?" The thought alone makes Quinn feel like her heart is being squeezed.

"No! I'm just saying that we all need to have something to work towards. It's not healthy to revolve your life around one person when your own life has no direction."

Quinn deflates. Everything that Marley's saying is true. Even she doesn't know what Rachel's plan is. "I don't know. The only thing she really says about her own future is that she wants us to be together."

"And I'm sure you will be," Marley smiles. "I just don't want this to come back around and bite you. You should really think about it."

"Well thanks a lot. I will know," Quinn jokes. She checks the time on her phone and sighs, "I should probably get going. But I'll come by more, okay?" She stands and grabs her bag.

"All right. Take care, Quinn."

* * *

"Fuck! Quinn! Baby! Ahh!"

"Oh god," Quinn whimpers as she bucks up into Rachel. She holds her hips in place as the older woman slams herself up and down her length.

"So good," Rachel pants as she tries to keep her rhythm steady.

Quinn brings her hand up to palm one of the woman's bouncing breasts. Rachel lovingly covers the hand with her own and locks their fingers together.

"I'm almost there...Fuck, Quinn! Harder!"

She thrusts her cock up faster into the tight channel and feels her own orgasm fast approaching.

Rachel throws her head back and cries out as Quinn feels her pussy putting her in a chokehold. She keeps up with her relentless pumping as she releases the hot liquid deep into the beautiful goddess above her.

"Rach! Fuck..." she moans as Rachel milks every last drop out of her.

When she's done, Quinn throws an arm over her face as she evens out her breathing.

Rachel slips the blonde's member out of herself and collapses on the bed next to her. Quinn wastes no time in wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"So much for doing homework," she mumbles with a smile.

"Sorry," Rachel chuckles.

"What happened to behaving?" Quinn lightly kisses her forehead.

"Well, obviously I just couldn't help myself," the woman yawns.

"Obviously," Quinn smirks.

"Oh, hush you," Rachel lightly swats her. "You should be glad that I want you like this all the time."

"Trust me, I am." She presses their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Rachel reaches up to cup her cheek. "I love you," she whispers as she pulls away.

"I love you too."

Feeling completely spent, Rachel rest her head on the blonde's shoulder and holds her close. She sighs in content when she feels a hand softly running up and down her back.

"I need to get ready for work," Quinn says sadly.

Rachel nods and rolls onto her back. "Okay. I'm just gonna lay here for a while. You wore me out."

Quinn smiles and gets up to go to the bathroom.

After she's showered and dressed in her uniform, she comes out to see Rachel sitting up on the bed with a robe wrapped around herself. She was reading a book until the blonde had come out of the bathroom.

She sets the book down and asks, "You're coming over later, right?"

"Of course." Quinn moves to stand next to the bed and leans down to give her a quick kiss. "Knowing that I'll get to see you is probably the only thing that'll get me through the night."

"Well aren't you a sweet talker?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Whatever. See you later."

She gives her girlfriend one last kiss before rushing off to work.

* * *

When Quinn enters the house later that night, she notices that all of the lights are off and guesses that Rachel is already asleep. She sighs and snatches her backpack up from the couch and quietly makes her way to the kitchen table.

She turns on the light and pulls out one of her textbooks. She had a quiz coming up in one of her classes that goes over the first week of material. And while she knew that she would probably ace it with no problem, she still wanted to be prepared.

About half an hour later, the bedroom door opens and a bleary-eyed Rachel slowly walks to sit next to her girlfriend.

"I was wondering where you were," she yawns.

"Sorry, I didn't wanna wake you." Quinn closes the book and sets it aside.

"It's okay." Rachel props her elbow on the table and rests her chin in her palm. "Long night at work?"

Quinn shrugs, "It wasn't too bad."

"What are you reading?"

"I was just studying for a test."

"Did you want any help?"

"I think I'm good," Quinn smiles.

"Well if you ever need help with anything, just let me know. I was pretty book smart back in the day," Rachel grins.

"I don't doubt it."

Quinn mimics Rachel's position as the two stare at one another.

After a beat, Quinn suddenly asks, "Do you ever think about going back to school?"

Rachel furrows her brow and sits up, completely caught off guard by the question. "No, not really. Why are you asking?"

"I'm just wondering." Quinn starts fiddling with her hands. "All you've really had going on lately is spending time with me."

"And what's wrong with that? I like spending time with you."

"I know. It just feels uneven. I'm busy with school now and I have Marley and Santana and Puck. And you...don't really have anyone."

"I'm quite aware that I don't really have any friends, Quinn. Thank you for reminding me," Rachel snaps bitterly.

"Rachel, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what do you want from me? To start taking classes and make new friends so I'm not this...sad old woman who already peaked in life? Do you want a girlfriend that you can be proud of?"

Rachel knows that she's being irrational. But she can't help it when her insecurities come back to her. What does she even have to offer? She knows that Quinn can always do better than her...

"Baby, I didn't mean to upset you," Quinn says softly as she takes her hand. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"I know you're happy with me. But I also know that there's this driven, passionate side of you that I haven't even seen yet. I just know there is."

Rachel doesn't say anything because Quinn is right. She just lost it years ago sometime during her marriage.

"And I'm not saying you should go back to school or start a new career if you don't want to. I'm going to be proud of you no matter what. I promise. I just want you to be proud of yourself. I'm not going to be Finn. I'm not going to let you stay on the sidelines while I choose the direction of where our lives are going. I love you too much."

Leave it to Quinn to chase her insecurities away...

The woman sighs, "I know you do, Quinn. And I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I'm just embarrassed because I know I'm a Lima loser now."

"But you're not, Rachel. I believe in you so much."

Rachel smiles, "I haven't really heard that from anyone in a long time."

"Well it's true."

The older woman leans forward and softly presses their lips together, "Why are you the sweetest?"

Quinn blushes. "I'm only like this with you," she mumbles.

Rachel moves her head to kiss her cheek.

"I promise that I'll work harder on figuring my life out."

"You don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"As long as you're with me at the end of the day, I'm ready to do anything."

Quinn smiles and rests her head down on the table with a yawn. She hums in approval when she feels fingertips lightly scratching her scalp.

"Are you ready for bed?" Rachel asks.

"Mhmm. I'm so tired."

"I bet. You've been up all day. Come on."

She gently pulls Quinn up and guides her to the bedroom to get some sleep.

* * *

A few days pass and Quinn found herself even more busy with school. Between doing assignments and working, she resorted to talking on the phone with Rachel whenever she could.

After she finished the paper she was working on, she gave her girlfriend a call to chat for a bit, which was nearly an hour ago...

"How did your quiz go?" Rachel asks.

"I got an A," Quinn answers as she gets up from her bed to walk downstairs.

"Of course you did," the woman laughs.

She smiles, "I know. Call me a nerd all you want."

"Well you're my nerd."

"Mhmm. What are you doing?"

"Just getting ready for work."

"Oh," Quinn frowns as she steps into the kitchen. She grabs a water bottle and leans against the counter. "I miss you."

She hears Rachel stop whatever she's doing on the other end.

"I miss you too, baby."

She sighs, "This has been ridiculous. I'll try to shuffle some things around so I can come by more."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You're my girlfriend."

"I can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Quinn nods. "I'm free all day."

"Okay good. I have to go now."

Quinn laughs as she can practically hear the pout on the other end. "I love you," she says.

"I love you too."

With that, they both hang up and Quinn puts the phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?"

Quinn screams and the water bottle goes flying across the kitchen. She whips around only to see...

"Mom! You scared me!" she shrieks.

"Sorry," Judy chuckles from the doorway. "We were slow at work. So I got to go home early."

Quinn nods and starts rubbing her neck, feeling nervous.

"So, who were you talking to?" Judy asks excitedly as she leans against the counter next to Quinn.

She plays dumb, "Just now?"

Judy rolls her eyes, "Yes, just now. Quinn, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

The younger blonde opens and closes her mouth like a stupid fish. How long had her mom been listening?

"I don't know," she squeaks out.

"Okay...well when can I meet her?"

But before Quinn can say anything, Judy is struck with an idea.

"Oh! You should bring her to the anniversary party on Friday! That would be perfect," she beams.

"I don't know about that," Quinn stutters. "I mean, I don't know if we're serious enough to be meeting parents yet."

It was a plausible enough excuse. Probably the best one she could come up with on the spot.

"Oh really? But you're serious enough to be saying 'I love you'?"

Crap. Maybe not.

Judy eyes her and Quinn starts shuffling her feet.

"I promise not to embarrass you too much," the older Fabray tries.

"I guess I can ask her," she murmurs.

"She'd better come. If she doesn't, I'll go out and find her myself. I wanna meet this girl." Judy then smiles, "This is so exciting! You're finally bringing a girl home!"

Quinn faux smiles along with her. She doesn't know how the hell she's getting out of this one...

* * *

"No."

"Rachel..."

"Absolutely not."

Quinn gets up from the couch as soon as Rachel does and gently grabs her wrist to keep her from going any further.

"What else would you have me do?" she asks.

Rachel swings back around to look at her, "Well for starters, you could have not said anything to Judy in the first place!"

"Hey, that's not fair. I already told you that she overheard me talking to you."

"I know that! Fuck..." Rachel starts rubbing her temples, trying to think.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Just tell her that your girlfriend can't make it?"

Quinn shakes her head, "She'll just get more persistent about it and probably catch on eventually."

Rachel groans because she knows that's true. "Tell her that you broke up?"

"She'll know I'm lying. She could tell I was acting weird when we talked," Quinn looks down at the floor sadly.

The older woman gives up. She doesn't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry, Rach. But this is probably our best bet, okay? Unless you can come up with something better?"

And Rachel can't. She knows that she's not ready for Judy to find out yet. And Quinn is right. This is probably their safest option if they want to stay hidden.

She relents, "Okay then. Let's do it."

"Are you sure?"

"What other choice do we have?"

Quinn nods. She pulls Rachel into an affectionate embrace for a moment.

When she pulls back, she scrolls through the contacts on her phone until she finds what she's looking for and pushes call. She locks eyes with Rachel and waits patiently as it rings before the person finally picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marley. Listen, I need a favor..."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure you can guess what's in store for next chapter ;)

As always, tell me your thoughts, questions, and ideas!


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **Sexual content in this chapter.

**A/N: **Here's a bit of a longer chapter since they've been a little short recently. Hope you enjoy it :)

I'd like to give a shout out to **07Writer07** for giving me the idea for this chapter. You're amazing!

* * *

"Do you think these look pretty?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah. Those are her favorite color," Quinn smiles.

"Okay, then let's get them."

The day of the anniversary party was there, and Rachel wanted to get some flowers as a gift to her sister and Russell. And of course, her girlfriend came along with her.

After they made their selection, they walk up to wait in line to pay.

Quinn wraps her arms around the small woman from behind and rests her head on her shoulder. Rachel sinks into her hold and sighs.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little worried about today."

Quinn presses a kiss to her temple. "It's all gonna be over before you know it. Trust me, okay?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Good."

Rachel nods, "Mhmm. I love you."

The blonde squeezes her tighter and says, "I love you too."

"Rachel? Rachel Berry?"

Both girls are startled and turn around suddenly to see who was speaking to Rachel. The woman's eyes widen while Quinn has a slight look of confusion. Where has she seen this face before?

But luckily, she doesn't have to wait long until she has her answer.

"Kurt?" Rachel's mouth drops open.

Kurt smiles, "I knew it was you. I'd recognize that voice anywhere."

The two embrace in an enormous hug and Quinn takes a step back so she doesn't get knocked over.

"Oh my god! It's been years!" Kurt exclaims.

"I know!" Rachel replies gleefully as she pulls away. "It's so good to see you!"

She looks to Quinn and says, "Oh! This is my friend, Kurt. We've known each other since high school." Rachel then looks at her old friend and doesn't hesitate when she says, "And this is Quinn, my _girlfriend_."

Kurt politely shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I think I'll let you guys catch up," Quinn smiles politely as she gets back in line to pay for the bouquet of flowers.

Kurt looks back at Rachel and grins, "Wow, I never thought I'd see you in Lima again. Last time we talked, you were high-tailing to New York."

"I just moved back recently. I wanted to give you a call. But I thought maybe you forgot about me...or that you were upset with me."

"Rachel, please," Kurt scoffs. "I never took it personally. There's no shame in adding some excitement into your life."

Rachel smiles in gratitude at his understanding.

Kurt lowers his voice, "So I'm guessing that it didn't work out with...what was his name? Finn?"

"Yes, Finn. And no, it didn't work out. That's why I came back."

He knows that there's a juicy story behind this. But Rachel probably wouldn't be up to discussing it around the girl she was with. Speaking of which...

"And I see that you've found someone else. She's stunning! And she's young. Nice grab," he winks.

Rachel blushes with a smile, "Quinn is wonderful. It's getting serious between us. And since I know you're just dying to ask...yes, she's the first girl I've been with."

Kurt tilts his head as he studies her, "Well you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

She shifts under his gaze and decides to change the subject, "What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

"Yes! That's why I stopped by here, actually," he holds up the bouquet of flowers that he had just purchased. "His name is Blaine. And we're engaged!"

"Congratulations!" Rachel says excitedly. "That's so amazing!"

"It is! I'm going to start planning the wedding soon." He looks down at his watch, "And I actually need to get going. But we should get together soon and catch up some more."

"Yes! We should. Here..." Rachel pulls out her phone and hands it to him. "Save your number and I'll call you when I'm free."

"You'd better." He hands the phone back and shakes his head with a smile, "I still can't believe I ran into you. Crazy how life works out, right?"

She nods in agreement. Rachel of all people knows that this was true.

"I'll be waiting for that call!" Kurt says as he walks towards the door. "And it was nice meeting you, Quinn!"

"You too!" The girl reappears next to Rachel and takes her hand. "Are you ready to go?" she asks.

"Yes!" Rachel tilts her head up to kiss her. "Let's go."

* * *

It's already getting dark when they pull up in front of her house, but they can still see that there are several other cars outside that belong to her parents' guests. Quinn looks around carefully to make sure that there's no one else out there. She then kills the engine and looks at her phone to see a new text.

"Marley is almost here," she says.

Rachel nods and takes off her seatbelt. "I should probably go in first. Then you guys after a little while."

"You don't have to."

"It makes sense," she starts to open the car door.

"Rachel," Quinn grabs a hold of her elbow. "Can you please just stay here with me for a bit?"

Rachel sighs and closes the door, "Okay."

"I know that you're mad and -"

"I'm not mad at you," Rachel interrupts. "But I'm not exactly thrilled about this either," she mumbles.

Quinn gently strokes her hand with the pad of her thumb. "We don't have to do this. Just tell me, and I'll stop this whole thing."

Rachel shakes her head, "We're already this far. If we turn back now, Judy will just start asking you more questions."

The blonde sighs. It was true. She wishes things would be easier.

Marley's car pulls up behind them. Rachel takes a deep breath and opens the door again.

She turns back to Quinn to say, "And remember, nothing more than hand holding or hugging. If she kisses you, I swear to god, I'll kill her."

Quinn chuckles, "I know, baby. You can trust me."

"Well it's not _you_ that I'm worried about."

"Hey. I love you. And I'm all yours after this."

Rachel smiles, "I love you too. See you soon."

Quinn watches as she closes the door and rushes inside the house.

After a few moments, she gets out and walks towards Marley's car. The girl gets out as well.

"You look nice," Quinn compliments.

"You too," Marley grins. She looks toward the house, "Are you ready?"

"I guess so," she sighs. "Are you sure that you're okay with doing this?"

"You're my friend. Friends help each other out," Marley says.

"Right," Quinn murmurs. She still feels bad for both Marley and Rachel. But they might as well get this over with. "Shall we?"

She leads Marley into the house. They're greeted with a large amount of people in the downstairs area talking amongst each other. She spots her dad first in the living room with some colleagues. He sees them and smiles as Quinn walks up to him.

"Hey dad, have you seen mom?"

"Last I saw, she was in the kitchen."

Quinn nods, but Russell speaks again before she can go.

"So, is that her?" he subtly tilts his head to Marley on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, that's her."

"She's even prettier than I imagined. Make sure you introduce me later, kiddo."

"I will, dad," she smiles and makes her way back to Marley, saying hello to a few familiar faces along the way. The place was mainly comprised of her parents' co-workers from the hospital. Puck was invited, but he said that he would be busy and couldn't make it.

"This way," Quinn ushers Marley to the kitchen.

Before they go in, she stops and takes a deep breath, then pushes the door open.

She sees Judy, Rachel, and a few other older women sipping from wine glasses and laughing together.

Judy sees them come in and beams, "Quinn! You're back!"

She rushes over to greet them but keeps her excited eyes trained on Marley. "And who's this?"

Quinn clears her throat, "Mom, this is Marley."

Marley gives a perfect smile and shakes her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you. And this is such a lovely party. Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to say." Judy drops her hand and pulls her in for a hug instead. "I'm glad that Quinn has such a nice girl."

Quinn glances behind them to see Rachel downing her wine like it's water, all the while watching the exchange between Marley and Judy.

She grabs Marley's wrist and says to her mom, "Okay mom. We'll let you get back to your guests now."

"There's plenty of food if you're both hungry," Judy offers.

"Maybe in a little while," Quinn smiles as she and Marley leave the kitchen.

The older Fabray turns to Rachel and gushes, "What a great kid! She seems perfect for Quinn."

"I guess so. You seem to like her already," Rachel mumbles as she refills her wine glass.

"What's not to like? She's polite, gorgeous, and seems like she's really the perfect match for Quinn. I'm gonna try to talk to her more later. Poor Quinn probably doesn't want me to embarrass her."

"You know, you're right. Maybe you should talk to her more so you can really get to know her," Rachel suggests, being a little too forward.

Judy frowns, "What's with you?"

"Nothing. There's just something about her that I don't like. You know I have this thing about reading people."

Rachel knows that there's no turning back now with the whole Marley thing. But she was going to do her best to make it end as soon as possible. Even if if meant trying to get Judy to not like the girl.

"You're not always right, you know," Judy teases. "And you never know. Maybe this girl is the one. I was that young when I met Russell after all. And look at where we are now," Judy gestures to the party going on around them. "Twenty years later."

Rachel purses her lips and forces a smile. The thought of someone else being _the one_ for Quinn just wrecks her.

She raises her glass and says, "Well here's to you and Russell. And many more years to come."

Judy clinks her own glass against Rachel's, "I'll drink to that."

* * *

Quinn and Marley go to the backyard which was completely empty and sit down across from each other at the table on the patio.

The blonde lets out a puff of air, "That wasn't too bad."

"Not at all," Marley says. "And your mom seems wonderful."

"Thanks," Quinn smiles. "I think she liked you."

"You think?"

Both girls laugh. It was obvious that Judy absolutely adored Marley right away. But Quinn didn't know whether or not that was a good thing.

"Again, thank you for doing this for me," Quinn says. "And for Rachel. It's probably all too much for you by now."

"No, I've already told you it's fine. I'm happy to do this for you."

Quinn smiles. She doesn't know how she lucked out with such a good friend.

"How's Rachel holding up with all of this?" Marley asks.

She sighs, "She's definitely not happy. But she knows it's going to be okay in the end."

"Well despite everything, I'm enjoying myself."

"Really?" Quinn grins.

"Of course. You're a lot of fun. I like spending time with you."

Before Quinn has the chance to reply, the back door opens and Judy comes walking out.

Trying to keep up the facade, Marley reaches over and takes her hand like she's been holding it the whole time.

Rachel appears right behind Judy, but makes no movement to step out of the doorway.

"Hey girls!" Judy says as she sits down next to Marley. "Sorry Quinn, but I was wondering if I could have some alone time with Marley for a bit."

Quinn notices the subtle smirk on Rachel's face as she closes the door to go back inside. She turns to her mom, "Sure thing. Just try not to scare her too much."

Judy shoos her away, "I know. I promise I'll be nice."

She knows that her mom was planning her version of an interrogation and looks to Marley for any sign of discomfort, but the girl just smiles and gives the slight nod of her head.

"Okay then," Quinn says. "I'll be inside."

She leaves the two alone outside and steps in the house through the back door. She walks through the crowd of people and is barely able to see Rachel at the top of the stairs and turning the corner.

Glancing around, Quinn makes sure that no one is looking before she ascends the stairs to reach her love. She sees that the door to her bedroom is closed and smiles. She walks over and turns the knob to go inside.

Rachel is sitting at the edge of her bed and turns to her, smiles softly, "Hey you."

Quinn closes the door behind her. "Hey yourself," she answers back.

She goes to sit next to her girlfriend on the bed. "So, what brings you to my room?" she asks.

"Oh, you know," Rachel shrugs. "I just needed some alone time."

"Did you want me to leave you alone?" Quinn starts getting up, but is stopped by the older woman.

"No. Don't leave. I actually think you're just what I need right now. I have a problem."

Quinn raises an eyebrow, "Oh?" She then gulps when Rachel trails her hand along her thigh. "Maybe you can talk to me about it? I'm a very good listener."

Rachel looks up at her through her eyelashes. Quinn can tell that she's enjoying this little act that they're doing.

"Well you see, I saw the most beautiful girl downstairs," Rachel purrs.

"Did you?"

"Mhmm. But I don't think that she noticed me at all."

Quinn trails her fingertips along the woman's jawline. "I don't believe that."

"No?"

"Not at all. I think that she'd be crazy not to notice you," she says lowly.

"Why do you say that?" Rachel gasps when Quinn leans over to lightly suck at her neck.

"Because," she kisses the base of her throat. "You're gorgeous. And so damn sexy."

Rachel moans and grasps at her waist, "Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it." She pushes her girlfriend back on the bed and gently nudges her to lay on her stomach. She then hovers over her and whispers into her ear, "When I saw you, you made me so hard that I almost couldn't control myself."

The woman props herself up on her elbows and looks over her shoulder, "What did you want to do to me?"

"This." She grinds her erection down against Rachel's ass and both girls groan simultaneously. She plants her hands flat on either side of Rachel's head and continues her ministrations. "I wanted you to see how hard I was for you."

"Quinn," Rachel whimpers. "Keep going baby..."

Quinn continues to rub her bulge against Rachel's rear. "I wanted to go right up behind you, and lift up this skirt." She does exactly that and bunches up Rachel's skirt around her waist. She stares down at the glorious ass covered in black lace and licks her lips.

"And then what?" Rachel moves her hips back against her.

Quinn quickly unbuckles her belt and pulls down her jeans and boxers hallway down her thighs, freeing her thick member. She leans back down over Rachel and starts grinding herself against the woman, only this time without the confinement of her jeans.

"And then I would have ripped off your underwear, and thrust my cock so hard into you that you would've screamed."

"Baby," Rachel pants. "Did you lock the door?"

Quinn stops and looks at her bedroom door with a frown. "I don't have a lock."

"Quinn!" She pushes her off and jumps up from the bed. "Someone could walk in!"

"Well," the blonde looks down at her hard on. "Fuck."

Fuck indeed, Rachel thinks. She quickly looks around trying to think of something.

She tugs Quinn's arm to pull her up. "Get on the floor."

"What?"

Rachel slides off her panties from underneath her skirt and gestures to the space on the floor between the bed and the wall. "If someone walks in, they won't be able to see us right here. We just have to be quick."

It makes sense to Quinn. Or maybe not really. She doesn't know. She just needs to be somewhere inside of Rachel right now.

The woman lays down on the floor flat on her back and pulls Quinn down to settle between her legs.

Quinn reaches down and moves the tip of her stiff cock to Rachel's entrance. She brings both of her fists up to rest at the space above her girlfriend's head and swiftly pushes in.

"Yes...that's it," Rachel groans as Quinn fucks her with long, hard strokes.

"I can't believe how tight you still are," they both chuckle together.

Rachel fists her hands into Quinn's shirt as their bodies move together in perfect sync. "I want you to cum as much as you can inside of me. So I can still feel you when we go downstairs."

"Oh god," Quinn fuses their lips together in a hot kiss. "It's crazy how dirty you are sometimes."

"Only for you." Rachel grasps at her tighter.

The blonde rests their foreheads together as she continues to slide herself in and out.

...until she faintly hears the doorknob turning.

She freezes and quickly presses her finger to Rachel's lips, silently telling her to not make any noise.

Rachel hears the door opening as well and they both hold their breaths and stay completely still.

"Quinn?" Judy's voice sounds throughout the room.

Both of their eyes widen as they stare each other, neither one daring to make any type of movement.

While it's likely only a few seconds, time seems to drag on forever for them until they hear the door close.

Quinn still doesn't move until a few moments later, when she slowly raises her head to peek at the doorway.

"All clear," she whispers.

"I told you no one would see us down here," Rachel whispers back with a smirk. "We could have been caught in the worst way possible."

"Shut up, Rachel," Quinn mumbles as she starts thrusting her hips again.

"Then make me," she challenges.

The blonde tilts Rachel's face towards her and she brings their lips together again.

Their pace picks up as they get closer to their peaks. Their moans are drowned out in each other's mouths which was quite useful right now.

Rachel's cries are muffled as Quinn feels her slick walls squeezing her tighter. It just takes a few more thrusts until she's releasing herself.

"Mmph!" she grunts with each time spurt of liquid shooting out. She definitely didn't hold back on Rachel's request.

When she thinks she's completely done, she finally detaches her mouth from her girlfriend's.

She smiles as she tries to catch her breath. Rachel brushes the hair out of her face and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"That was harder than I thought it would be," she mumbles. "And I'm not just talking about your cock."

Quinn laughs and shakes her head, "I know that it's hard for you to be quiet."

"I resent that. But I love you anyway."

"I love you too." Quinn captures her lips once again.

When the kiss was starting to get needy, Rachel gently pushes her shoulders and says, "We need to get back downstairs."

Quinn sighs, "Yeah, we really should."

They both get up from the floor and Rachel looks around for her underwear while her girlfriend tries to get her jeans and boxers back up her legs.

And neither of them have time to process what's happening when the door swings open again.

"Hey Quinn, are you- Oh my god!" A shell shocked Marley covers her mouth as she gapes at them from the doorway.

"Shit!"

Quinn's instant reaction is to cover herself up, and she does just that. But it's too late. Marley's already seen...it.

Rachel moves in front of Quinn and throws a sharp glare at Marley, which finally snaps her out of it.

"Sorry. Um...sorry."

The girl suddenly turns around and slams the door behind her.

"Fuck," Quinn seethes as she gets her pants on the rest of the way. "She saw me."

"Shh, it's okay," Rachel says softly.

"I need to go talk to her."

"What for?"

Quinn frowns as she turns to her, "What do you think? She's probably freaked out and disgusted and running out the door right now."

"And? Why would you want to be friends with someone that can't accept you for everything that you are?"

"Rachel," she pinches the bridge of her nose. "You're not getting it. She could go and run her mouth off to everyone if she wanted to. The last thing I'd ever want is for the whole town to find out about me. I need to talk to her."

Rachel feels guilty when she thinks about that. She was secretly hoping that maybe Marley really would run away and they would never have to hear of her again. But Quinn is right...

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. Just go and I'll come out in a while so it doesn't look weird. All right?"

Quinn nods and turns to the door.

"Wait...I love you, Quinn."

The blonde smiles and pulls her in for a sweet, tender kiss. "I love you so much. And don't worry, I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong."

Rachel nods and watches as Quinn turns and quietly slips outside of her door, closing it behind her.

When she goes down the stairs, she spots her mom in the living room with some of her friends.

"Hey mom, have you seen Marley?"

Judy turns to her, "She just went out into the back. Where were you?"

"I was just in the bathroom. Haven't been feeling too good," she dramatically rubs her stomach for emphasis.

Her mom furrows her brow, "I checked the bathroom and you weren't there."

"That's weird. Because I was. Anyway, I don't wanna keep my _girlfriend_ waiting anymore," she says quickly.

"Oh okay." Judy smiles, "I really like her, by the way."

"I'm glad." Quinn doesn't give her a chance to answer before she rushes to go out the back door.

She sighs in relief when she sees Marley sitting down where they were before. The girl has her back turned to her so Quinn makes her presence known.

"Hey," she says softly as she walks over to her.

"Quinn!" Marley looks up, slightly startled.

She clears her throat and gestures to the chair across from her, "Is it okay if I sit down?"

"Of course." The girl's face is beet red as she avoids eye contact, looking at anything but Quinn.

"So," Quinn starts.

"So..." Marley finally turns to her, "I'm really sorry about what happened upstairs. I should've knocked and I'm just...really sorry."

"It's okay." Quinn treads carefully, "But um, I think that you saw something that you probably weren't expecting. Am I right?"

She's met with a nod. But when the other girl still doesn't say anything, she continues, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Marley blows out a puff of air, "I don't mean to be like this. I'm just...really confused."

Quinn swallows. She doesn't know if she could take being humiliated right now. But she has to trust that Marley wouldn't do that to her. "It's okay. You can ask."

Marley lowers her voice even though they're alone out there, "What is...no, of course I know what it is. But how is that possible? I mean, as far as I could always tell, you're a girl. A very pretty girl. I just don't understand."

She opens her mouth to reply, but is stopped when Marley keeps going, "Not that it's a bad thing! I swear that I'm not judging you. I mean, Unique is one of my best friends. But I know that's not the same thing."

Quinn smiles at her, "It's okay. You're confused and I get it. This is just kind of hard for me to talk about because...I never talk about it. It's just something I was born with. And you're right, I'm definitely a girl...except for that. The doctors were just as baffled."

"You were born with a...penis, but you still ended up being a girl?"

She shrugs, "Yeah, exactly."

"Oh..."

"I know that it's probably weird to you."

Marley shakes her head, "I don't think you're weird. You're just different. And there's nothing wrong with that."

Quinn feels like she could cry again. Why the hell does talking about her dick always make her so emotional?

"Thanks for understanding," she says. "And I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this. I know that I've already been asking a lot of you. But -"

"Of course I won't tell anyone, Quinn. I wouldn't betray you like that."

"Okay." Quinn looks up at the sky and sighs in relief, "Wow, I feel like you know all of my biggest secrets by now."

Marley smiles, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"It seems that way. But I promise there's no more big surprises."

She pulls her phone out of her pocket to send a text to Rachel.

**Quinn: Everything's all good :)**

"Did you wanna head back inside?" she asks.

"Sure," Marley nods. "And I'm pretty sure this whole thing worked. Your mom can't stop asking me questions."

"Sorry if she gets overbearing," Quinn apologizes as they get up.

"Not at all. She's sweet."

They go inside to find Judy in the kitchen again, but with Russell this time.

Quinn takes the time to introduce Marley to her dad as her "girlfriend", while an ecstatic Judy continues gushing over them.

Right after he leaves to go back to the living room, Rachel walks into the kitchen to join them, and Quinn feels relief wash over her.

"Hey guys," she greets and gives brief smirk to Marley, who buries her head in Quinn's shoulder to hide her blush. The blonde just rolls her eyes.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while," Judy comments.

"Oh! I just ran to my house to take care of something. No worries. Is everything okay?"

"Of course! Did you know that Marley here is a music major? Quinn said she's quite the singer."

Rachel fumes inside. This girl's into music and she can sing? It's like God is torturing her by throwing an upgraded, younger version of herself into Quinn's life.

"Really? I'm sure we'd love to see you perform sometime," she says.

"Yes! We would!" Judy beams. "You'll have to tell us when your performances are."

"I'll definitely keep you posted," Marley says. "But anyway, I really have to get going. I have...church in the morning. And it's already getting late. Thank you so much for allowing me over, Mrs. Fabray."

"Please, call me Judy. And Quinn, you're going to walk her out, right?"

"Of course, mom."

Judy wraps Marley into another hug, "I hope that you'll come by more often."

Rachel sure doesn't. She grabs the wine bottle and starts pouring herself another glass.

"Bye!" Marley says as Quinn ushers her out the front door.

When they're outside, she turns to the girl and asks, "Church? Really?"

"Hey, if I'm going to be someone's fake girlfriend, I'm going to be the _perfect_ girlfriend," she nudges Quinn in the side as both girls laugh.

"Thanks again. For everything," Quinn says as they reach the car.

Marley turns to her and frowns, "Quinn, if you don't mind me asking, how long is this supposed to go on for?"

She shakes her head, "I really don't know. But like I said, you're welcome to say stop whenever you want to."

"It's not that I mind, I'm just wondering."

"Oh. Okay."

Marley suddenly leans over and presses a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you later," she smiles and gets into the car.

* * *

Rachel leans against the counter and sighs as Judy spies on Quinn and Marley from the window.

"Looks like they're just talking..." Judy says. "And talking."

"Mhmm," Rachel murmurs as she sips her wine.

"Come on, Quinn. Just kiss her already."

"Judy, do you have any idea how creepy you're being right now?"

"Shut up and drink your wine."

Rachel shrugs and does as she's told, "I'm just saying."

"Oh! Oh! Marley's leaning in!"

"What!" She pushes off the counter and marches to the window.

"Wait, false alarm. It's just a kiss on the cheek," Judy says dejectedly.

By the time she's able to look outside, Marley is already getting in the car and driving off. Yeah, she better run...

"Damn," Judy mumbles.

Quinn comes back into the kitchen and Judy can't help but hug her daughter.

"Quinn! Marley is perfect. We all love her."

She looks over her mom's shoulder to see Rachel shaking her head and mouthing 'no we don't'.

"I'm so glad that you found somebody," her mom says as she pulls away.

Quinn smiles and nods her head, "Thanks mom."

Judy regards her daughter with pride and admiration for a moment before saying, "Well anyway, I need to get back to the party."

"Okay, no problem."

"And Quinn, make sure that you eat," Judy calls out as she leaves the kitchen.

When she's gone, Quinn turns to Rachel, who was eyeing her with that possessive look again.

"What?" she asks.

"I heard that Marley kissed you."

She chuckles, "On the _cheek_, Rachel."

"Is that so?" The older woman slowly glides over to stand with her face mere inches from Quinn's. She stares into those hazel eyes and says, "Just for that, you owe me _a lot_ of kisses later."

Quinn pecks her lips softly. "Well there's one."

Rachel takes a step back and smirks.

"You're being cute now. But just you wait." She then makes a show of exiting the kitchen with some slight swaying of her hips.

As she watches her go, Quinn knows that she's in for it later...

* * *

**A/N:** You guys seem pretty divided on Marley, so feel free to let me know if you want that to end soon or to keep going for a while.

Also, random question, but how do you guys feel about anal?

See you all next time ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Drawing The Line

**Summary: **Quinn's estranged aunt, Rachel, returns to Lima after being away for several years. The two spend more time together and become much closer with every day that passes. It's not long before Quinn starts developing feelings that she should not be feeling. Complications soon arise.

**Warnings: **None for this chapter.

**A/N: **Wow! You guys definitely didn't hold back! I appreciate all of the feedback and the effort that you put into your comments. Trust me, I read over them at least a few times each.

Here's a break from the drama and some fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

The lack of warmth that she's used to waking up to isn't there for some reason. Rachel opens her eyes to see that it's because Quinn isn't lying next to her.

She smiles when she hears the girl's soft voice coming from the living room and quickly gets up to stretch.

As she quietly leaves the bedroom, she sees Quinn laying down on the couch while talking on her phone, facing away from her.

"I miss you too," the blonde says sadly.

Rachel stops and frowns. Who is her girlfriend talking to?

Quinn suddenly laughs out loud. "Okay, Brittany. Tell Santana I said hi when she wakes up. I'll talk to you guys later."

When she hangs up the phone, Rachel continues walking and smiles, "Hey."

Quinn twists her head to look at her, "Hey. Good morning."

Rachel climbs on top of her and tucks her head under her chin. "I was wondering where you went."

"Brittany was calling and I didn't wanna wake you up," Quinn yawns.

"Isn't it like six in the morning over there?" she frowns.

"Yeah I know," Quinn chuckles and starts playing with Rachel's hair. "She's just strange like that."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, she just wanted to fill me in on everything. Santana applied at a local college for the Spring semester. And she got a job waiting tables. And Brittany's doing great in her dance classes, of course."

"Mhmm," Rachel hums under Quinn's touch.

"But she said that they probably won't be coming back to Ohio for Christmas," Quinn sighs. "Brittany's parents told them to save their money and that they would try to go to California to see them instead. They're going to talk to Santana's parents about it."

Rachel brings Quinn's hand down and presses a kiss to her palm. She knows that the girl's been looking forward to seeing them ever since they left. "Well, we can always try to go down there after the holidays are over. It's cheaper to travel at that time."

"Yeah?" Quinn smiles. "I'd like that. I've never been to California. I've never even been outside of Ohio."

She feels like there's so many things that she has yet to learn about Quinn. All of the little things.

"You didn't go on any family vacations?"

"Not anywhere far," Quinn shrugs. "Just to a lake or something during the summers."

Rachel frowns. She knew that Russell and Judy were always busy. But she didn't think they were so busy that they couldn't do these things with their daughter.

"Did you like living in New York?" Quinn asks suddenly.

"I loved it," she smiles. She then gently pokes her girlfriend in the side, "But I wouldn't dream of ever going back there without you."

"I'd like to go there too. You know, to see what the big deal is," Quinn teases.

"We're gonna go. And then you will see what the big deal is."

"Okay Rachel," Quinn laughs.

New York and Quinn would be perfect, Rachel thinks. And the bonus would be that they'd also be able to get married there. Screw New York. Just being married to Quinn would be perfect...

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn nudges her.

"Nothing!" Rachel picks her head up to see the blonde arching an eyebrow at her. Quinn's probably going to think she has a problem with rushing into marriages all the time. "Sorry. Just got lost in my thoughts."

"Mhmm, I can see that."

"When the time is right, my love." Rachel coos and then scoots up to connect their lips.

Quinn doesn't know what Rachel means by that. But she figures that she shouldn't overthink it and lets it go this time.

"You have class, right?" Rachel asks as she pulls away.

"Yeah," Quinn groans. "Are you doing anything today?"

"I'm supposed to have lunch with Kurt. He finally has a free day."

She smiles, "That's great! Did you want to drop me off at school so you can meet him?"

"I was about to ask. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course!" Quinn was just glad that Rachel would have something to do without her besides being cooped up in the house.

Another thought crosses her mind and she frowns, "Do you think he would remember my mom and figure out that I'm her daughter?"

"I don't think so. He only met Judy once or twice back then. We're fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Quinn, trust me."

"Okay. Sorry." She just didn't want Rachel to lose friends because of her...

"Don't worry about it. Now come on. We need to start getting ready."

Quinn pouts as she allows Rachel to pull her up from the couch.

* * *

When she meets up with Kurt, Rachel is pleased to find that the familiar sense of comfort around him returns to her right away. It feels like it's been a lot less than eight years since she last saw him.

They met at a small café per his suggestion. She had never heard of it and figured that it was new. But nevertheless, she still enjoyed the warm atmosphere as well as the company of her former best friend.

After catching up for a while and asking him endless questions, Rachel found out that Kurt was now the general manager of the Calvin Klein store at the mall, which didn't surprise her one bit. But he was hoping to move up to work at the corporate office.

He was also telling her about his fiancé, Blaine. Apparently Blaine went to high school with them, but he was a year younger so Rachel never had the chance to meet him back then. But as fate would have it, he and Kurt came across each other at Kurt's store one day about four years ago. Blaine had asked him out, and they've been together ever since.

With that, Rachel began filling him in with how everything fell apart with Finn and how she ended up back in Lima. Once again, she was thankful that Kurt didn't seem to hold any grudges against her.

"I can't say I'm surprised. I warned you about him," Kurt remarks as she's talking about Finn.

She blows out a puff of air, "Everyone warned me. And if I had been smart enough to actually listen, I wouldn't have wasted eight years of my damn life."

"I wouldn't call it a waste. Everything happens for a reason. So who knows? Maybe you weren't meant to come back to Lima until now," he smiles.

Rachel thinks about his words and smiles to herself, thinking of Quinn and how everything worked out for them.

Sensing where her mind went, Kurt asks, "So, tell me about Quinn. How did you guys meet?"

Recalling the story she made up earlier, she says, "I met her while I was at work one night."

"Ooh, so like me and Blaine," he beams. "Go on."

"We just talked for a while and…connected. It didn't take much to fall for her," she shrugs.

"Come on, Rachel. There's gotta be more than that," he pries. "Who asked who out on the first date?"

"She asked me out on the first date." Which was actually true. Rachel was trying to be as broad as she could about her and Quinn. And now she's getting anxious that she's overdoing it. "And we've been going out since June," she adds.

"So about four months now. And you're already in love. Interesting…"

Rachel frowns, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you jump into things quickly. Like with Finn."

"That was different," she says defensively. "I rushed things with Finn because he was my ticket out of Lima."

"I know. I get it," he says quickly. "The idea of getting out of this God forsaken town would appeal to most."

"But it's not like that with Quinn," she says with conviction. "I'm trying not to rush things with her. But at the same time, I've never felt so sure about anyone before."

Kurt doesn't say anything. So she continues, "I really do love her."

"I believe you. But I feel like I don't know much about this mysterious Quinn. How old is she?"

She rolls her eyes, "Younger."

"What does she do?"

"She works at the Lima Bean." Rachel licks her lips, "And she's a student."

"College student, I hope?" Kurt asks with a smirk.

She chuckles, "Yes a college student. She's not _that_ young."

"Does she go to the University here in Lima?"

"Yeah, not like there's many other choices around here."

"Does she still live at home?"

Rachel hesitates, "Yes, she does. But she practically lives at my place at this point."

"Have you guys…you know."

Her eyes widen, "Kurt!"

"Sorry," he laughs. "Too far. I know. I forgot how prude you were."

She scoffs, "Oh, no you didn't. For your information, yes we do. And yes, it's amazing with her." Rachel thinks about how she sucked Quinn off the night before and blushes.

Getting her mind out of the gutter, she keeps going, "And Quinn always treats me right. She makes me feel like the luckiest girl."

He nods. "Well, I suppose she gets my seal of approval. For now."

"Oh, hush."

"And I still wanna get to know her more and also spend more time catching up with you. So why don't we just kill two birds with one stone. Are you both free Saturday night?"

She side eyes him and carefully says, "I think so…why do you ask?"

"Blaine and I are going to open mic night at this local gay bar. You and Quinn should come. Like a double date," he smiles.

Rachel blinks at him, "Lima has a gay bar now?"

He bursts out in laughter and says, "A lot's changed since you left. Yes, there's a gay bar here now. And it's actually not half bad. Open mic nights are mostly the gay drunks attempting to sing on stage. It's always entertaining. So, what do you say? Saturday night?"

"I don't know, Kurt. I don't think Quinn would even be able to get in."

"So she's not twenty-one yet…" he smirks.

She playfully glares at him, "Fine, that's your next clue. She's younger than twenty-one."

He nods, "Well, it's an eighteen and up bar anyway. She just can't drink while we're there."

Rachel sighs, "I'll talk to her about it and see if she wants to go."

Kurt bounces in his seat in excitement, "Awesome! Hey, maybe you can sing something while we're there. I know Blaine's probably gonna sing."

She shakes her head quickly, "I haven't performed in such a long time. And Quinn hasn't even heard me sing yet."

He gapes at her, "I'm sorry, did I hear that correctly? Quinn hasn't heard you sing yet?"

She frowns, "No, not really."

"All the more reason for you to sing! Come on, Rachel!"

"I don't know…"

"Hey, the Rachel Berry I knew would never have turned down the chance to sing in front of a crowd!"

She smiles at him, "I'll think about it, okay?"

He shakes his head and mumbles, "I can't believe Quinn's never heard you sing."

"Well I don't know! I never bothered trying to find work performing in New York since Finn always told me that it was just a waste of time. And it just kind of discouraged me for a while."

"Okay, first of all, Finn's an idiot. Second of all, you're going to blow Quinn away. Trust me. I'm sure you've still got it."

Rachel bites her lip as she thinks about it to herself for a moment. If she's going to sing for Quinn, she has to be perfect.

"I guess I have some practicing to do."

"Yay!"

* * *

Rachel was pleasantly surprised when Quinn gladly agreed to go with them. She even switched shifts at work so she'd be able to come. They had never been to a place like this together before, so Rachel was a little anxious to see how it would go.

"Santana told me about this place once," Quinn says as they step in the bar and take everything in.

It was like most of the small bars that Rachel had been to in New York. There were round tables all over the floor and booths along the sides of the walls, as well as a small stage near the back. The place was reeking of sweat and cigarettes, and she grimaces at the sound of the woman currently screeching into the microphone on the stage to what she guesses is a drunken rendition of _What's Up? _by 4 Non Blondes.

"Hey, isn't that Kurt over there?" Quinn shouts over the music.

Rachel looks to where she's pointing to see that it was indeed Kurt snuggling up next to another man in one of the booths. She assumes that this guy is Blaine.

"Yeah." She turns to Quinn with a smile and takes her hand, "Come on."

Kurt immediately jumps up when he sees them approaching. He pulls Rachel into a hug and squeals, "I'm glad you both came!"

"I told you we would!" Rachel says.

He ignores her and turns to pull an unprepared Quinn into a surprise hug as well. "Thanks for coming out with us, Quinn."

She steps back and smiles at him, "It's no problem."

Blaine stands up next to Kurt and grins at them, "Hello, you must be Rachel. I'm Blaine."

Rachel shakes his hand politely and says, "It's nice to meet you. Kurt has told me so much about you."

"Likewise," he winks.

Blaine was easily likeable. He seemed like a sweet gentleman. But Quinn was having a hard time _not _focusing on all of the gel in his hair. Seriously, did he use a whole bottle?

Rachel nudges her, "And this is my girlfriend, Quinn."

"Hello," she smiles as she shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"We were just about to head to the bar," Kurt announces. "Would you ladies like anything to drink?"

"Vodka and cranberry for me," Rachel says quickly.

"What about you, Quinn?" Blaine asks.

She holds up her hand where a giant X was marked with sharpie, "I'll just have a water."

"Oh, okay," Blaine says, clearly surprised.

Kurt sends a smirk Rachel's way. "We'll be back!"

"What was that about?" Quinn asks as she and Rachel settle in the booth together.

"Oh nothing. Kurt just likes to tease me."

Quinn nods with a chuckle. "They seem like really good guys."

"Mhmm," Rachel agrees absently as she watches Quinn's phone going off on the table with a text from Marley asking what she was up to.

Quinn glances at the screen and puts the device in her purse. "Sorry. I won't use my phone at all while we're out. I promise," she smiles as she leans closer to Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel takes Quinn's hand to hold in both of her own. She lazily draws her nails up and down the girl's fingers. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

And she was. Quinn looked like a model pulled right out of a fashion magazine, Rachel thinks. And her blonde hair was perfectly curled and Rachel couldn't wait to run her fingers through it later.

"Only about three times since we left the house," Quinn laughs. "But thank you. And I know I've already told you how gorgeous you are."

"I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

Quinn leans over to capture her lips for a brief moment. "You're beautiful. And I love you," she says softly.

"I love you too," Rachel says as she stares adoringly into hazel eyes. She can't help herself and leans in to steal another kiss.

"Whoa there. Are we gonna have to separate you two?" Kurt laughs as he and Blaine return to the table with drinks.

Rachel pulls away and grins sheepishly at them. She then eagerly takes her drink while Quinn smiles gratefully as Blaine hands her a glass of water.

"So, when did you two meet?" Blaine asks as he and Kurt settle across from them.

"Over the summer," Rachel answers quickly. "Right after I moved back from New York."

"Oh. Kurt mentioned that you were in school, Quinn. What are you studying?"

Before she can even open her mouth to speak, Quinn is interrupted by her girlfriend. "Quinn's undecided for now. But she's an excellent writer," Rachel gushes.

"Oh. Okay. Are you working as well?"

"She works part time at the Lima Bean."

Quinn locks eyes with an amused Kurt and just shrugs.

Deciding to help her out a bit, Kurt leans over to Rachel and whispers, "I think Quinn can answer for herself."

"Oh." Rachel turns to her and rubs her hand apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's okay, baby," Quinn chuckles. "So anyway, what do you do, Blaine?"

"I'm a show choir director. I was a coach for the glee club at Dalton for about five years. And actually…" he turns to Kurt who starts bouncing excitedly in his seat.

"You're gonna love this, Rachel," he says to the confused woman.

"What?" she asks.

"I was actually offered a position by one Principal Figgins," Blaine smiles. "He wants to bring back a glee club at McKinley. So I'm starting next week."

"What!" Rachel shouts, startling Quinn a little bit. "They're bringing back the glee club?"

Kurt nods enthusiastically, "Yes! Isn't that great?"

"That's amazing!" Rachel beams. "So how's this going to work? Isn't Sectionals usually in December? Are you going to have a club ready by then? With enough members?"

"Well from what Figgins has told me, there's several students that have been asking to start a glee club," Blaine explains. "So I think there was enough interest to generate the budget to reboot the club. I'm assuming we'll get plenty of members with no problem."

"This is so exciting! Maybe they can go all the way to Nationals, like we did!" she says to Kurt.

"That's what we're hoping! I told Blaine he'd be crazy not to take the job."

Quinn watches as Rachel goes back and forth with Blaine and Kurt. She's never seen the woman this excited over something before. She loves it…

Their conversation is temporarily halted when a very gay man starts bawling the words to _Don't Speak_ on the stage. At least that's what Quinn thinks he's trying to sing. The guy playing an acoustic guitar looks miserable with every single person that's come up so far to sing.

"Jesus…" Kurt mumbles.

"I think it's a 90's themed night or something," Blaine remarks.

Quinn nudges Rachel with a smirk, "I told you that the 90's are gonna follow you everywhere for the rest of your life."

The woman rolls her eyes, "Whatever, Quinn."

The two couples watch on as the drunk man finishes the rest of the song, and then awkwardly clap along with everyone else at the bar.

"Well okay," the guitar plays says into the microphone. "So, which one of you would like to come up next?"

"Right here!" Kurt shouts while pointing at Rachel. All heads turn to her. "She wants to go up next!"

"Kurt!" she hisses. "I'm not ready to go up there yet. I need _at least_ a couple more drinks."

"Are you coming up?" the impatient guitar player asks.

"Rachel, it's your time to shine."

"But Kurt!"

"I'm sure you'll be great," Quinn suddenly whispers into her ear. "Come on, baby. I want to see you up there."

Rachel looks at her girlfriend and nods with a sigh. She then stands and there's a round of applause as she makes her way to the stage.

"Woo Rachel!" Kurt cheers the loudest, making her that much more nervous.

Quinn watches as she walks on the stage over to the guy with the guitar. She whispers something in his ear, causing him to nod with a smile.

Rachel then goes to the microphone and adjusts it down to her height.

"So…I'd like to dedicate this to my girlfriend, Quinn," she says softly. A chorus of 'aww' is echoed throughout the bar.

The man starts slowly strumming the guitar and soon, Rachel's melodic voice fills the room.

_"I had no choice but to hear you,_

_You stated your case time and again,_

_I thought about it."_

Quinn's breath gets caught in her throat as she listens to this heavenly voice.

_"You treat me like I'm a princess,_

_I'm not used to liking that,_

_You ask how my day was."_

Several onlookers cheer her on, making Rachel gain a bit more confidence.

_"You've already won me over in spite of me,_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet,_

_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are,_

_I couldn't help it,_

_It's all your fault."_

Quinn doesn't know how, but she just fell even more in love with Rachel.

_"You are the bearer of unconditional things,_

_You held your breath and the door for me,_

_Thanks for your patience."_

Kurt glances at the look of pride and admiration on Quinn's face with a smile. He knows he did Rachel a favor…

_"You're the best listener that I've ever met,_

_You're my best friend…_

_Best friend with benefits."_

She throws a wink at a blushing Quinn and earns another quick round of applause.

_"What took me so long?_

_I've never felt this healthy before,_

_I've never wanted something rational,_

_I am aware now,_

_I am aware now,"_

Quinn wonders why the hell she was stupid enough to wait until now to hear Rachel sing. She can feel it in her heart that Rachel was born to do this. Why didn't she ever see it until now?

_"You've already won me over in spite of me,_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet,_

_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are,_

_I couldn't help it,_

_It's all your fault…"_

The guitar slowly plays the rest of the song out, and Rachel is met with a standing ovation from everyone at the bar. Especially from her friends and girlfriend.

"Wow…" the guitar player says into the microphone. "Thank you for that, miss. And I think that wraps it up for me tonight, so I'm gonna turn it over to the jukebox now. Goodnight everyone!"

Rachel makes her way back to the table with a bounce in her step. Quinn stands and swoops her in for a searing kiss, earning quite a few catcalls from people around them.

Their lips move together effortlessly, and Rachel moans when their tongues begin to slide against each other.

After a moment, she pulls back to catch her breath and smiles up at Quinn, "Was I any good?"

"Rachel," she leans down for a quick peck. "You were perfect."

"I told you that you still got it," Kurt calls out from the table.

Rachel shushes him and pulls Quinn with her to sit down again. "I'm surprised you all think so. I haven't really sung in years."

"I think this calls for a celebration," Kurt announces before standing. "I'm getting shots!"

He quickly runs off to the bar with Blaine leaving the two girls alone.

Quinn turns to the older woman and silently studies her.

"What?" Rachel asks with a smile.

The blonde leans over for another slow kiss. She pulls away and rests their foreheads together. "Nothing. I just love you."

Rachel softly cups her cheek and whispers, "I love you too."

"Here we are!" The two men return with a tray of shot glasses fill with god knows what. "Blaine is driving. So it looks like it's just you and me, Rachel."

She immediately turns to Quinn and asks, "Is this okay with you?"

"Of course, baby," Quinn reassures. "Let loose and have some fun. I'll be right here next to you."

Rachel grins and she and Kurt each grab a shot.

Kurt smirks and holds his glass up, "Cheers!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Blaine is leaning over the table attempting to talk to Quinn over the music.

"I think they've had enough!" he shouts.

"I think you're right!"

The drunk duo had decided to jump on the stage and sing along with the music coming out of the jukebox. Well, Rachel was singing while Kurt was attempting some very strange and exotic dance moves behind her…

But nevertheless, the crowd seemed to love it.

_"I don't want anyone anybody else,_

_When I think about you,"_

She points directly at Quinn.

_"I touch myself!_

_Ohh, I don't want anybody else…"_

Rachel then proceeds to use the hand that wasn't holding the microphone and run it all over her torso.

"Oh my god," Quinn covers her face with her hands and blushes profusely.

Blaine chuckles and says, "I think it's time to get those two home."

* * *

On the drive back to her house, Rachel had passed out in the car. When they finally arrive, Quinn looks over at the sleeping beauty and lightly nudges her.

"Hey, we're home," she says softly.

The woman's eyes slowly open. She sits up and takes in her surroundings.

"We're home?"

"Yes, Rachel."

Quinn then gets out of the car and helps her stumbling girlfriend up the driveway and to the front door.

"You're staying over, right?" Rachel slurs with her eyes half open.

"Of course I am."

"Oh. Okay."

Luckily, it's not too much of a struggle getting Rachel to her room and changed for bed. As soon as she gets the woman to lay down under the covers, Quinn changes as fast as she can and lays down next to her.

Rachel blindly reaches over and pulls herself into Quinn's side. She snuggles into her and mumbles, "I think I got drunk."

"I think you did too. It's okay. I'm here."

Rachel lightly scratches at Quinn's shoulder. "And I'm too tired for sex. I'm sorry, baby."

Quinn snorts, "That wasn't even on my mind, Rach."

"I want to. But I'm so tired…" Rachel mumbles.

The blonde presses a light kiss to her forehead. "Go to sleep, my love."

"Mmm," Rachel sighs. "You're so good to me."

"Well, I can't help it. I just love you so much."

She rubs Rachel's back gently, helping her drift off to sleep.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel murmurs.

"You can ask me anything."

"Are you…" the woman dozes off for a moment before coming back. "Are going to marry me one day?"

Quinn stops rubbing her back and smiles curiously down at her. "Do you want me to marry you, Rach?"

"Yes."

The room is silent for a moment before Rachel starts snoring softly, much to Quinn's amusement.

She holds her closer and softly strokes her hair.

"One day. I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** The songs that Rachel sings in this chapter are "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette and "I Touch Myself" by The Divinyls ;)

A lot of you have been constantly for asking for jealous Quinn. I've mainly been saving that for an arc that's coming up. And with that being said...there's some MAJOR angst ahead! Just a heads up to you all. I think a few of you that I've talked to already know.

And to the anon that asked if Faberry is endgame, of course they are. This story WILL have a happy ending for them. There will be some bumps in the road, but that goes without saying.

After reading what you all thought of Marley, I can easily say that the opinions on her are still almost completely divided. But the fake relationship won't be lasting much longer.

Anyway, let me know what you think so far! Is there anything specific you'd like to see in Quinn and Rachel's future? Let me know!


End file.
